The Princess and The Magician
by Reinaa
Summary: A Princess, A Magician, Lies, Hurt, Betrayal, Love, Childhood Bonds, Friendship, Adventure, Tears, Hate, Jealousy, and Broken Hearts. What will become of them? Will the Princess break the Magician's shell? Or will the Magician break the Princess's heart? Please R&R!
1. The Beginning of A New Friendship

**[[ Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a story on here so I hope it's not too bad. The facts may not be accurate or correspond with the details of the anime/manga but hey, that's what imagination is for, hehe. I hope you enjoy the story~**

**PS. I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I wish I did though, Hisoka would've been mine c:**

**The beginning is also a flashback so I hope it's not too confusing. There will be multiple flashbacks of my OC and Hisoka. So if I mess up on Hisoka's personality, I apologize!**

**Also if words are italicized, those are thoughts. Just so you know.**

**Enjoy my loves~! Also, Please R&R! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! ]]**

* * *

_Piano lessons on Monday. Etiquette classes on Tuesday. Study about history and literature on Wednesday. Assassination drills on Thursday. Piano and Assassination drills on Friday. Assisting the Queen and studying on Saturday. Attend charity events and greet the people on Sunday. How can any normal person handle such pressure?!_

BANG!

"Tsubaki-Hime! Stop! Come back here!"

_Run. That was the thought that ran through my mind; I can't handle any of this anymore! There's too much pressure from the royal family and from the Machiyo. When I feel too much pressure building from my responsibilities I run to a place that's all my own, a secret place that no one knows about. There's a secluded area in the woods that have flowers of all different kinds growing everywhere. I even managed to bring a piano there. It was something that belonged to me and only me. Something that I could call mine._

Tsubaki ran for about three miles and stopped at a tree with a golden string tied around its branch. She tied that there so if she was ever followed people would think that her hiding spot was there. She ran past the tree and there was a field of bushes, she ran through the bushes and what she saw was not what she would have expected to happen ever.

_A boy? Sleeping? Why? Why is he here? How did he find this place?_

A boy of about 6 or 7 was lying in the open field next to the piano that she had taken from the palace. He had short red hair and was wearing a black oversized sweatshirt with the symbol of a heart on the left side of his sweater zipper and a diamond on the right side. She was surprised to see him here.

_Where could he have come from_? She slowly walked towards the sleeping boy.

"hnn…" the boy was starting to wake up. She stopped right where she was and just looked at him. The boy sat up and was rubbing his eyes. He then noticed Tsubaki and looked towards her revealing his amber eyes.

Tsubaki was stunned. She was silent for a while and just looked at him. After a little while she managed to ask him, "who-who are you?"

The boy rubbed his eyes once more and answered, "my name is Hisoka. What's yours?" He asked with a big smile.

"tsubaki…"_ his eyes… so pretty! Big beautiful amber eyes and bright red hair, what family does he belong to?_ "uno, can I ask.. how you found this place?"

"eh? Ahh.. I tend to like being by myself, I was walking through the woods and wanted to find a place to sleep. I stumbled through this area and found it quite peaceful and I guess I fell asleep."

"I see…"

"what about you?"

"eh? Uh… I usually come here when I feel too much stress from my family, it's the only place where I can find peace."

"stress?" Hisoka asked in a cute voice while tilting his head. "aren't you only a kid? How could you be stressed?" he gave a little chuckle.

"eh? You… don't know who I am?"

The boy looked puzzled, "who you are? You're Tsubaki aren't you? That's what you told me." he gave a smile.

Tsubaki stood their astonished at the fact that this boy did not know of the Sakurai family princess. She was actually quite relieved that she wasn't recognized so quickly like always. She gave a little giggle, "that's right, my name is Tsubaki. Tsubaki Sakurai. I'm a princess; I belong to the Sakurai family. You really don't know about me?"

"Nope, I don't really pay attention to anything around me, I'm usually by myself."

_Just like me… Maybe he's lonely?_

"Ne, do you… wanna be friends?" _he looked at me with such pure eyes. How should I answer?_

_He caught me by surprise though, to break the silence with such a question. Is he stupid? Friends with me? A child of the Sakurai family? No way. But… I never had a real friend before, people would only befriend me to become close to my family and get what they want. How do I know, he's not the same? No, he's not. You can tell just by looking into his eyes, he's like me: Isolated from the world with no one there beside him. Will I regret this decision? But he's different… _

She looked at him and gave him a smile, "hai!"

He was surprised at first but then he had the biggest grin on his face, he walked towards Tsubaki and gave her the biggest hug. She was surprised but very happy.

_I… finally made a friend!_


	2. 17 Years Later

"Hisoka…" a voice spoke out.

In the Sunshine Residence at Waffle Island lives a 22 year old girl that resides in room 2B and even though the sun is shining through her window and is shining on her face, she is still asleep on her bed. She tosses and turns as if she is having a nightmare and as she lies on her left side, a tiara shaped birthmark is revealed on her right shoulder. Her bed sheets are of a pure white and as the sun shines in her room, her white hair blends in with her covers. Her room is made to house one or two people. A moderate sized bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. The entire house is silent but as her dreams become more vivid, the only sound made within her house is her calling out "hisoka…" in her sleep.

Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!

"hnn…" in a half-awake, half-asleep state, she extends her right arm to turn off the alarm clock.

She slowly opens her eyes and they are a deep purple and shine like an amethyst, she then looks at the clock; it reads 8AM. She looks at her wrist on her right arm. A gold charm bracelet. There are only 2 charms on the bracelet. One charm is of a deep blue crescent moon, made of sapphire and the other charm is of a playing card with the ace of hearts on it, made of ruby and diamond. She looks at the bracelet with melancholy eyes and a sad face.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who could it be so early in the morning?" she asked while getting out of bed and walking towards the door. She was wearing a medium length white nightgown and gave a slight yawn as she was walking towards the door.

As she opened the door an old woman was standing there with a basket of fruits. She was about 4 feet high, had medium length white hair that she put into a bun, was wearing a green kimono, and had a very kind aura surrounding her.

"Suno-baa!" the girl called out in a pleasant tone. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Tsubaki-chan, my garden has finally bloomed fruits. I had quite a few left over; I thought I'd bring some over to you." She said while holding up the basket of fruits.

"oh, thank you Suno-baa, let me take those for you. Would you like to come in? Sorry my house is a little messy, I had just woken up." She said while taking the basket and placing it on the kitchen counter.

The old lady gave a little chuckle "Don't worry about it honey. Why don't you go get ready and I'll make some breakfast for you." She said as she slowly walked into the room.

"Are you sure? Oh! Where are my manners, would you like some tea Suno-baa?"

"No thank you honey, please, let me make you breakfast. When exactly was the last time you had a home cooked meal? You can't live off of ramen and take-out your whole life, no matter how skinny you stay" She replied while pushing Tsubaki towards the bathroom.

"you have a point. Well if it's really no bother, can I take you up on that Suno-baa?"

"Of course!" She replied with a smile.

Tsubaki also gave a smile and started to get ready to shower and get ready for the morning.

The old woman's name was Setsuno, she lived in apartment 2A. She is a very kind and caring old woman, she is strong for her age and has always been nice to Tsubaki ever since she moved in four years ago. She cares for Tsubaki and worries about her because she fears that Tsubaki does not take care of herself too well. Setsuno knows that Tsubaki is a princess because she was appointed as a guardian to watch and care for Tsubaki. Setsuno has a brother named Tanaka who was a butler in the royal palace, the king trusted him with all his heart and appointed him guardian of his children. Setsuno and Tanaka were to watch over each child until they were able to defend for themselves. When Setsuno introduced herself to Tsubaki at age 18; they have been together ever since. Setsuno and Tanaka were hunters and Setsuno began teaching her nen four years ago.

Setsuno walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the eggs and the milk. She walked around the kitchen to gather the ingredients needed to make pancakes.

While Tsubaki was in the shower, a sweet aroma filled the room. She grabbed her robe and wrapped her hair in a towel. She walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen counter.

"It smells delicious Suno-baa" she said with a smile on her face.

Setsuno placed a stack of 5 flower shaped pancakes on a plate and placed it in front of Tsubaki. She cut up the fresh blueberries and strawberries and used it as a garnish. Then she finished the pancakes off with some whipped cream and maple syrup.

"homemade pancakes; it's a family recipe. Try some Tsubaki." She said while handing Tsubaki a fork and knife.

Tsubaki dove right into the plate; she cut into the pancakes making sure to grab a piece of each item on the plate. She put it in her mouth and a smile appeared on her face.

"this is absolutely delicious Suno-baa! I've never had pancakes like these before! So fluffy and sweet, a hint of vanilla, a little bit of dark chocolate, and the tartness from the berries just pulls everything together!" she said while continuing to fill her mouth with the pancakes.

"I'm glad you like them Tsubaki, whenever you feel like eating them please don't hesitate to ask." She told Tsubaki with a smile.

"Ne, Suno-baa…" Tsubaki's tone suddenly changing.

"Yes? What is it?" Setsuno said looking a little worried.

"Thank you for taking care of me these past couple of years. If it hadn't been for you, I would've died that day…"

Setsuno put more maple syrup on Tsubaki's pancakes and said,"But you didn't. You're here, right now. You're alive and training to get stronger to achieve your goals. I can tell you are truly not happy though and you never will be until you find the man that gave you that bracelet, right?"

"hai…" Tsubaki replied with a sad face.

CLINK!

The two ladies immediately reacted to the sound and looked towards the front door.

"Suno-baa" She whispers.

"Tsubaki, get dressed and grab the items that you absolutely need. Limit yourself to three if you must and place the seal tags around your room. Hurry! I'll prepare the room for our escape." Setsuno then hands Tsubaki four tags with the word "seal" written on them.

"hai!" she ran towards her room and did as she was told. Tsubaki got dressed and grabbed three items like she was told to. She grabbed a locket, a blue rose hair clip, and her katana. She then took the tags that Setsuno had given her and put it in the corners of the room.

In the meantime Setsuno was putting sealing tags on the front door and around the wall surrounding the door, she then went to the living room and placed it in the four corners of the room. She also pulled the couch next to the wall to the left to reveal a secret door. Setsuno placed a software chip next to the door. It was a time bomb and she activated it to go off in 5 minutes. She then slowly walked to the door and focused her nen into her ears. She heard footsteps not too far from their room.

"Hurry Tsubaki, they have already reached room 2E, we need to leave quickly!" She tried to say in a hushed tone.

"I know! I'm all set and the tags have been placed." She looked back at her room and a level 2 barrier surrounds it.

"Good, now let's go. I only have level 3 barriers in the room, it won't be able to contain the explosion for long. We need to get as far from here as possible. Go!" Setsuno opened the door and led Tsubaki down first. The door leads to a tunnel that Setsuno and Tsubaki have prepared in case something like this were to happen. The tunnel walls had level 2 seal tags placed on them, they were already placed there beforehand and as they were running, they heard a "BANG!"

"The intruders have entered, how much longer until the bomb activates?"

"3O seconds, keep running!" They ran with all their might for the exit, when they finally reached the door plastered with sealing tags…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The tunnel was shaking and they can see the tags activating as they look back. Tsubaki pushed open the door and they both shut it as quickly as possible. The sealing tags that were placed in the tunnels and the room prevent outsiders from getting involved with the nen bomb. The tags seal the power created from the explosion in both the tunnel and the room. It affects everyone that is in the room and does not affect things that have been protected by a barrier.

"Do you think it worked?" Tsubaki asked while gasping for air.

"Maybe… the Machiyo is strong; they are the Sakurai family's assassination group afterall. They were trained to handle anything, you should know that."

"That's right, the training regimen must've improved by a lot over the years. It has been over 15 years already since I left the royal family. So where do we go now?"

"I will try to lead them away from here, it's too dangerous to be running around this city with such skilled assassins. As for you, I want you to take the Hunter Exam, I have already contacted the Chairman and he has agreed to let you join. You are to catch the next boat out of town and head to the Hunter Exam Site."

Tsubaki was shocked, "the Hunter Exam?! You actually want me to do such a thing? Suno-baa, I can't just leave you with them, that's-"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?! I'm Setsuno Seiya, one of the strongest hunters to have passed the exam years ago, such mere assassins could never get rid of me and besides joining the exam will make you stronger. It's also the safest place for you now since they found out about this location. And you need to find someone don't you? Get stronger and you will be able to achieve everything you wish to. Just make sure that you do not mention nen to anyone, as a hunter nen is the source of a greater power. Since you have already learned nen, you need not to worry but if you mention nen to anyone, you will be disqualified. You'e a strong woman Tsubaki, I believe in you. I will meet up with you when the exams are over okay? And most importantly Tsubaki-chan…"

"yes?"

"Make some friends, okay?" Those were Setsuno's last words as she gave a smile to Tsubaki and disappeared from her sight.

Tsubaki looked towards the direction Setsuno went and with a smile replied, "As you wish, Suno-baa"

With this sudden new situation placed upon her, Tsubaki headed towards the docks in hope of finding the boat headed toward the Hunter Exam site.


	3. The Journey Begins

**[[ I'll be following the storyline of the anime at some parts so I hope you don't mind it. It will be mixed up and different as we move along, I just wanted to introduce the other characters like they did in the anime. ]]**

* * *

After Tsubaki got on board the ship headed for the hunter exam site, it made one last stop before reaching its destination. The boat headed to Whale Island to pick up a boy of about 12 years old. He had spiky black hair, wore green and red clothing and carried a fishing pole on his back. As he boarded the ship, he waved goodbye to the people of the island and told them the he will become the best hunter in the world.

"hah! Best hunter in the world? You're kidding me! A kid like you? HAHAHA! Don't underestimate us kid. There are millions of skilled applicants every year trying out for this exam. Don't say stuff if you don't have anything to back it up." A passenger said.

The boy turned around and looked at the many faces on the boat; they were all built and tough looking men aboard. There were a few that stood out to him the most. There was a boy with medium blond hair wearing a blue and orange tabard with a white training suit under it and blue Chinese style flats looking out at sea. There was also an older looking guy with black spiky hair wearing a navy blue business suit and a small pair of teashade sunglasses sitting and reading a magazine. Lastly, there was a girl with long white hair put into a high ponytail secured with a blue rose clip wearing a short red and gold decorated kimono with her katana tucked into her obi and long black leather boots sitting on the edge of the boat.

As the boy walked around the boat, he saw a crew member named Katzo get bullied by the other crewmates. Before he is able to help, the captain of the ship walks out of the cabin and tells Katzo to stop dillydallying. The captain is a fairly large built man with a red nose and is carrying a bottle of beer with him. The boy then looks towards the sky and looks at the seagulls.

"There's gonna be a storm coming" the boy said while looking at the sky.

"how do you know that?" the captain replied with a surprised face.

"The seagulls; they are warning each other about a storm." He pointed to the seagulls flying in a circular formation. "Also…" The boy started to sniff the air and then he jumped to the crow's nest, cleared his airway and smelt the air. "It's a huge storm that's coming! I can tell by the smell!" He yelled to the captain.

The captain was surprised._ That boy… Those eyes... Could he be?_

Soon after, the sky darkens, rain falls, and the waves are rushing outrageously. As the captain tries to control the boat the applicants on board are thrown around the ship and many fall ill. The captain hands the helm over to one of the crew members and goes to check on the applicants. He sees many of them piled on the floor with no strength to move.

_Pathetic. Haha, and they're supposed to be taking the hunter exam._

"here are some herbs, it'll help make you feel better" The boy in green said to one of the sickly passengers.

"water…"

"it's gonna be here soon."

_Hmmp, that boy really is something. Oh? _As the captain looked around he saw the blond haired boy in the hammock reading a book as if nothing happened.

"whoo! This is one sour apple." The man in the business suit said while spitting out the bite he took from the green apple.

_I see… Looks like we have some tough nuts on board, heh. _The captain looked around once more and saw a bunch of green sakura petals floating around the ill passengers.

"I'm sorry that I can't be of much help, all I can do is help your body withstand the illness you're feeling" said the white haired girl treating the passengers.

_Ohh.. nen, huh? She seems promising. Haha, this bunch is really something._

The captain then summons the four well applicants to another room and begins to question them.

"what're your names?" he asked.

The 12 year old boy raised his hand and shouted,"I'm Gon!"

"Kurapika" the blonde said.

"Leorio" the man in the business suit replied.

"Tsubaki" The white haired girl answered with a smile.

"Why do you guys want to become hunters?"

"We don't need to answer you! If you're not an examiner, we don't need to tell you anything!" Leorio stated.

"Just answer me"

"My dad is a hunter" Gon began to speak. "I left whale Island because I wanted to know why my dad wanted to become a hunter."

_Whale Island… So this is Ging's son. The time has finally come, huh?_

"Hey Kid!" Leorio yelled. "Why did you answer him?"

"eh? Why can't I tell him why I'm here?"

"Nevermind, but I'm absolutely not revealing why I'm here."

"I agree with Leorio, if I were to tell you why I'm here, I would be revealing my deepest secrets." Kurapika said while tightly holding his hand over his heart.

"Hey!" Leorio yelled while pointing at Kurapika. "Aren't you younger than me? How about showing respect and calling me Leorio-_san_!"

"As for me…" Tsubaki began to speak.

"Oi! Are you guys ignoring me?!"

"I'm searching for someone and in order to find them, I need to get stronger." She said with a determined face.

"If you're looking for someone why not just go to the police? Do you really need to become a hunter? I mean the business of a hunter is pretty dangero-" Before Leorio could finish his sentence, Tsubaki took her katana and placed it right under Leorio's chin.

"Using the police to do a job like that is them just throwing their lives away. The person I'm looking for is no weakling. He could probably kill us all in an instant. That is how I remembered him and it's been over 17 years since then, how much stronger do you think he's gotten?"

Leorio gave a gulp. "I got it… Please just put that away" Tsubaki did as she was told and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to resort to any violence…"

"Well now that we're all calm, you two still won't answer me?" The captain looked at Leorio and Kurapika and only silence was given. "Very well then, tell the Examination board that we have 2 more dropouts"

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked confusingly.

"You guys don't get it do you? The exam has already started."

"What?!" Leorio and Kurapika yelled with shock displayed on their faces.

"Every year, there are tons of applicants and the Board does not have time to go through and review all of them. That's why they hire us; to trim the fat. So think carefully before you answer my question" It was silent for a period of time.

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta clan." Kurapika began. "Four years ago my clan was annihilated by the Phantom Troupe. I wish to become a hunter and hunt them down."

"So you want to be a bounty hunter, huh? The Troupe is a Class-A bounty, you'd be throwing away your life."

"I do not fear death. What I fear most is that my rage will fade over time." Kurapika speaks with an unwavering determined voice and his eyes flash a beautiful crimson color.

"So it's just for revenge, do you need to become a hunter for that?" Leorio asks.

_Revenge huh? I wonder if Hisoka had ever felt that way towards me… especially on the terms we parted by…_

"That's the most stupidest question I've ever heard Leorio." Kurapika retaliated.

"That's Leorio-san to you!"

"Places that are only accessible to hunters, information you can obtain, actions that are impossible otherwise… There are many more reasons but it's pointless to explain to you."

"Why you!" Leorio's angered reached its boiling point.

"Revenge..." Tsubaki began. "Revenge will only end up destroying you" She said quietly while looking the other way.

"Hey! Why do you want to become a hunter Leorio-san?" Gon intercepted Leorio's anger and managed to calm him down.

"Me?" he gave a sly grin "I'll keep it short and to the point. I want money. Money can get you everything in the world!"

"Too bad money can't get you class Leorio" Kurapika said.

Leorio has begun to get angry again. "That's the third time. Step outside. I'll end the filthy Kurta Clan bloodline once and for all." Leorio began to walk to the door.

"Take that back Leorio!" Kurapika said seriously offended.

"It's Leorio-san to you." He said in a serious tone while walking out the door.

With the storm raging on outside the two boys stepped to the deck and wanted to have a duel.

"Take back what you said Leorio! If you take it back, I'll forgive you!" Kurapika shouting over the sounds of the storm.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Leorio-san! You should show me some respect! I'm not backing down!" Leorio then takes a small blade out.

"I guess I have no choice" Kurapika takes out his bokken sword.

As the two continue to argue, a waterspout begins to emerge and the captain orders the crewmembers to go lower the sails. Gon and Tsubaki offer to help but before Tsubaki can leave, the captain asks her to stay.

"Tsubaki was it? Earlier you had green sakura petals floating around the room. That was the work of nen correct? Where did you learn that?"

"Eh? You know about nen?"

"Of course, I've been working in this business for many years, I know what it takes to become a hunter. I've passed all those that deserved to be a hunter. I probably even passed the person that taught you how to use nen."

"Suno-baa.. uh. Setsuno, Setsuno Seiya trained me in nen about four years ago, I'm a specialist, I can transfigure my katana into the four elements and each element has a sub category. The green sakura petals were from the element "Earth" I have the ability to transform my katana to sakura petals of 7 different colors with each color specializing in different abilities. I was told not to mention nen to any of the applicants on board; otherwise I would be disqualified."

"Haha, that's right! Setsuno taught you well, I remember the day she went on this boat. She was just like you, very determined and strong. She had a ton of potential, guess I was right, now she's one of the strongest."

"Yes she is very strong, I respect her with all my heart. After all, she saved from the brink of death, I owe her my life." She said with a smile.

"Such a debt can be a heavy burden" The captain said while taking a drink of beer.

In the meantime, the crewmembers and Gon were out on the deck tryng to lower the sails, after a short while Tsubaki came up to help but before she could grab onto the ropes the rate of the wind increased and Katzo was thrown off the ship. Leorio and Kurapika watched this happen with shock on their faces and rushed over to try and grab him but they missed his legs and then they see Gon jump off to grab onto Katzo's legs. The two quickly grabbed onto Gon's legs and Tsubaki and the crewmembers ran to quickly pull them up.

The next morning as the storm cleared away Leorio, Kurapika, Gon and Tsubaki were on the deck.

"You idiot! If we hadn't grabbed on to your legs, you would've been shark bait!" Leorio said.

"You really are reckless, you know that?" Kurapika added.

Tsubaki walked up behind Gon and patted his head, "But you're a good boy. Thank goodness you're safe and to take a risk like that to help a friend, you really are a kind boy Gon" she said with a smile.

"but you know… you guys did catch me. You both caught me." Gon said with a big smile on his face. "And Tsubaki sure is strong! She was able to pull us up in no time!" he gave a little giggle.

"Gon!" Katzo came to the deck and bowed respectfully to Gon.

"Thank you for saving my life Gon!"

"It wasn't just me" He looked over to Kurapika, Leorio, and Tsubaki, "They helped save you too."

Katzo turned to them and gave them a bow as well. "Thank you very much!"

"No, you don't need to thank me" Kurapika said with a straight face.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're okay!" Leorio said with a smile.

Tsubaki gave a smile, "as long as you're alright"

"Hai! I'll be returning to my post now!" Katzo waved goodbye and returned to the cabin.

"I apologize for my rude behavior." Kurapika began, he faced Leorio and continued, "I'm sorry, Leorio-san."

Leorio started to get all flustered, "now we just sound like strangers… You can just call me Leorio, Leorio's fine." Kurapika gave a smile. "Also…I'm sorry. I take back everything I said, I was wrong."

Gon and Tsubaki looked at each other and gave a smile, they then noticed the captain in the doorway of the cabin.

"I like you guys! Okay, I'll be bringing the four of you to the closest port to the exam site. All four of you pass!" Leorio and Kurapika had a big smile on their faces.

"Yay!" Gon and Tsubaki cheered and jumped in excitement.

Thus began the journey that will change the lives of these four forever.


	4. Another Test

After gaining the approval of the Captain he took Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Tsubaki to Dolle Harbor. Leorio and Kurapika got off the boat first and explored the harbor while Gon and Tsubaki stayed behind with the captain.

"Thank you Captain! I had a great time!" Gon said while giving a hearty handshake to the captain.

"I agree, I had fun too" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Haha, as did I!" The captain said. "Oh right! How about a piece of advice, think of it as a token of my appreciation."

"advice?" Gon and Tsubaki questioned.

"Look" The captain pointed at the hill way past the buildings of the city. "You see that big cedar tree on top of that hill there? You should make your way towards there first. It's a shortcut to the exam site" As the captain was telling the two applicants about the shortcut, there was a man hiding behind a crate of boxes overhearing their conversation.

"A shortcut?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Then all we have to do is head for that tree, right Tsubaki?" Gon looked at Tsubaki and gave her a smile.

"Right! Thank you for everything captain!"

"haha, no problem! Best of luck you two!"

"You too! Take care!" The two yelled as they ran toward the opposite direction.

_Rest easy, Ging. Your son has grown into a respectable young man_

"Oh! Tsubaki wait a minute!" the captain called out.

Tsubaki stopped where she was and looked at the captain, he gestured for her to come closer to him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Uhm.. ahem." _maybe it's best if I don't tell her that I know? No... she has a right to know. "_Be careful during the exam."

'What do you mean?"

"The royal family has started making a move."

Tsubaki was stunned, Her eyes widened.

"You're... their target. Be careful. You know how your aunt and the Machiyo are; they'll do anything to accomplish their goals. Even if they have to interfere with the exam. I'm just giving you a little warning. Be careful."

Tsubaki was silent for a little.

"Tsubaki! C'mon! Let's go!" Gon shouted while waiting for Tsubaki to return with him.

Tsubaki looked up at the captain with determined eyes. "We'll see about that. Thank you captain!" Tsubaki then turned around and waved goodbye to the captain.

_.Setsuno, you taught her well. Let's just hope the Machiyo doesn't try anything during the exam._

As the three parted ways, the man hiding behind the crates made his way to that cedar tree.

Gon and Tsubaki are able to catch up to Leorio and Kurapika and they consult a map to see where they are headed.

"That's odd." Leorio stated, "I received a notice saying that the exam is gonna be held in Zaban City and right now we're here" Leorio pointed at the top left of the map. "But if we head in the direction of that tree, it's in the opposite direction of the exam site"

"Are you sure you heard him right you guys? Maybe you misheard him?" Kurapika asked.

They both shook their heads, "No, he told us to head toward that cedar tree" Gon said while pointing to the map.

"I see..." Kurapika pondered.

"And this notice isn't any help! I mean, where exactly are we even supposed to go in Zaban City?"

"This is like another test before taking the hunter exam, we're supposed to find the exam site with as little as information as possible." Kurapika said.

"I-I knew that! You don't have to tell me, I already knew that!" Leorio was getting all flustered.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go take a look. There had to be a reason why the captain would give such advice" Gon then started to head toward the cedar tree.

"I agree" Tsubaki added, "It's not like he couldn't have been trusted, there had to be some reason why. I'll be going there too." Tsubaki then followed behind Gon.

"Hey, hey! Are you guys serious? The bus leading to Zaban is about to leave" Tsubaki and Gon didn't stop and continued walking waving goodbye to Kurapika and Leorio. "Jeez, those two need to understand that they can't trust everyone in the world."

Kurapika then started walking in the direction that Tsubaki and Gon had went, "Their actions are more interesting to me than the captain's advice. I'll be going with them too."

"I see. Well then, see ya. It wasn't very long but nice meeting you" Leorio said while heading toward the bus.

As he was walking toward the bus he passed an alleyway where there were two men talking, "So it's true. Looks like none of the buses made it to Zaban City." One of the men said.

"haha, rookies usually fail this part of the test because they're too naïve." Said the other. After hearing such information Leorio turned around and ran to catch up with Kurapika, Tsubaki and Gon. "Wait for me!"

As Gon, Tsubaki, Kurapika, and Leorio followed the path towards the cedar tree, they passed through a supposedly empty village, and something struck them as odd and what they didn't know what that they were being followed.

CA-CAWW!

"This place sure is creepy, I don't see anyone around" Leorio said with a shaky voice.

"No, there are people around" Tsubaki said.

As the four looked around the village, a door opened and they assumed the position of defense. What came out of the door, however, was a group of people wearing white gowns and masks holding instruments and an old women sitting behind a wooden stage.

"What is this?!" Leorio said shocked.

"Exciting…" Began the old woman

"E-Exciting?" Leorio said while giving a gulp.

"Exciting two choice quiz!" The old woman yelled at the group.

The masked people behind the old woman played a song to start the quiz and a blank face appeared upon the group.

"You guys are headed for the tree on top of that hill, correct? To reach that tree, you need to pass through this village."

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"I will administer a single question quiz and you'll have five seconds to answer. If you answer incorrectly, you'll be disqualified and you'll have to give up on this year's Hunter Exam."

"I see…" Kurapika began, "This is part of the Hunter Exam."

"I get it…Well, I happen to be an expert at quizzes." Leorio said with a confident tone.

"You will answer either 1 or 2, if you give any other answer then it will be incorrect."

"Hold on!" Leorio interrupted. "All four of us have to share one question? So if one of them answer incorrectly, I get disqualified too?"

"As if that would happen" Kurapika retorted, "If anything, what scares me the most is the vice versa happening."

"What did you say?! Why, you-"

"Now now" Tsubaki interrupted trying to calm everyone down.

"but you know, this way it's easier, I'm no good at quizzes anyway." Gon said while giving a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess" Leorio said.

"Fair point" Kurapika declared.

"After all, we're all in this together aren't we?" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Hey, can you guys hurry up? Or else, I'll be answering first." A mysterious voice said. As the group turned around they saw a guy about the same age as them.

"Who are you?" Leorio questioned.

"He followed us from the port" Tsubaki said.

"So what're you gonna do?" The man asked.

"Why not let him go first?" Leorio suggested. "He seems eager to take it and that way, we'll learn what kind of question to expect."

One of the masked persons walked toward the man that followed the group and began. "Then, we'll start with you" He put a podium stand in front of the man and the man gave a smirk_. Fools. I'll be leaving a trail of traps behind me anyway._

"Then here's your question" the old lady began, "Evil villains have captured your lover and mother. You can only save one. Choose 1 for your mother or 2 for your lover. Who will you save?" The group of four had surprised expressions on their faces.

"How is something like this considered a quiz?" Tsubaki asked.

The man then pressed the buzzer as if he needed no time at all to think about the question. "The answer is 1."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Because you can't replace your mother. But you _can_ find a new lover."

"Wha-" Before Leorio could finish his sentence, Tsubaki held out her hand to stop him. _A thought like that, will only lead to unhappiness. _Tsubaki had a solemn look on her face.

The old lady pointed through the door and told him, "You may pass"

"what?!" Leorio blurted out.

The man gave a smirk and told them, "you just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear. Bye!" The man then ran through the door.

"Hey! This is full of crap! We just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear?! How is that even considered the right answer?!" Leorio was getting really angry that he couldn't control himself. "Hey, Say something old lady!"

Not a word came from the lady and everyone was just silent.

"I'm not putting up with something like this! I'm going to find a different route!" As Leorio was starting to walk away, the old lady began to talk.

"It's too late. Refuse to take the quiz and you'll be disqualified."

"That's ridiculous! There is no right answer to any of this!"

Hearing Leorio make that statement an idea popped into Kurapika's head.

_No right answer… I see! _"Leorio!"

"WAIT!" The old lady blurted out. _The boy figured it out. _"Not another word from you. Say anything but the answer and you're immediately disqualified."

Kurapika had no choice but to keep his mouth shut. _Wake up Leorio It's a simple trick!_ Kurapika then looked over towards Gon and Tsubaki. _Gon… Tsubaki…_

"Now here is your question. Your son and daughter have been kidnapped, you can only rescue one. Choose 1 for your son and 2 for your daughter. Who will you save?"

Leorio's anger has reached its boiling point; he looks at the old woman with harsh eyes and clenched teeth. _She's making fun of us! _

"Five"

Leorio then walks over to the side of a house and picks up a wooden stick.

"Four"

_Go ahead and count down you old hag._

"Three"

As the old woman was counting down, no one spoke a word.

"Two…One. Buzz. Time's up!"

Leorio then leapt with the wooden stick to attack the old woman, instead of causing harm to the woman, Kurapika intercepted.

"Don't try to stop me Kurapika! I need to teach this old hag a lesson!"

"Calm down Leorio!"

"How am I supposed to calm down?!"

"You'll waste our correct response!"

Surprised took over Leorio's face. "Correct response?"

"We gave the right answer" Tsubaki butted in. "Silence was the correct response, right Kurapika?" She said with a smile.

"Silence? What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

"That's right. Leorio, you hit the nail on the head when you said earlier that 'there is no right answer'. And that's how it is; there is no right answer to this quiz. We were only allowed to state one or two, meaning we weren't supposed to respond at all. Silence was the only response."

"but what about the other guy?!"

"She never said it was the correct answer" Tsubaki said "She only said, 'you may pass' "

"In other words" Kurapika said "This path is the wrong path, am I right?" He said while looking at the old woman.

The old woman gave a smirk and said, "Precisely, the real path is over here" She walked toward two red doors being pulled open by the masked people. Through the door was nothing but darkness and a small opening of light. "This leads directly to the tree. Walk two hours and you'll reach the top. There's a couple that lives in a cabin underneath that tree, they serve as Navigators. If you meet their expectations then they will guide you to the exam site."

Leorio dropped the wood stick and walked toward the old woman, "Granny, I'm sorry for my rudeness"

"Don't be. I don't mind. I do this job because I enjoy meeting people like you. Do your best to become a good hunter." She said with a smile.

"Yes." Leorio responded with a smile.

"Haaa!" Gon gave a sigh and dropped on his butt to the floor. "No matter how hard I think, I still can't find an answer."

"You were still trying to find an answer? You can stop." Leorio said

"eh? Why?"

"The quiz is over"

"I know. But… But you know, what if I do run into a situation like that and can only save one person. What would I do then?" Hearing those words from Gon caught Kurapika, Tsubaki and Leorio off guard. "Choosing one just wouldn't be right. But I might have to make that choice one day." Silence befell everyone.

_That's right. That's the true purpose of this test. You must be prepared to face the worst possible scenarios because a harsh reality strikes without warning. _

The four said goodbye to the old woman and walked through the door towards the light. As they finally got out of the tunnel they were presented with a path to follow and with darkness.

"it's completely dark out…" Leorio said. " 'Walk two hours' she said. It was two hours, two hours ago!" As the group continued walking they walked up to a sign that read: BEWARE OF MAGICAL BEASTS! "Another 'beware of magical beasts' sign? Are we ever gonna make it to the exam site?"

Gon, Kurapika and Tsubaki who has walked farther ahead than Leorio finally saw the cabin and tree not too far from them. They managed to walk to the cabin and Leorio knocked on the door. There were no lights on in the house; the area was surrounded in compete darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Leorio called out.

"Maybe they're out?" Gon asked.

Leorio reached for the doorknob and tried to open it. The door was unlocked and they entered inside, "We're coming in!" Leorio said.

Upon entering the cabin, they noticed that there was broken glass and furniture everywhere. They also saw a big yellow fox looking creature standing above a woman. The creature looked back at the group of four smiling and its eyes shining a crimson red color.

"It's a magical beast!" Tsubaki shouted. Everyone got on the defensive, Tsubaki pulled out her Katana, Kurapika, his bokken swords and Gon, his fishing rod.

"Magical beasts?" Leorio asked with a shaken voice.

"A transforming magical beast, the Kiriko! They can even take human form! They're extremely intelligent creatures." As the Kiriko turned around, he revealed a woman that he was holding in a tight grasp.

"There's a woman in his arms!" Gon yelled.

"And the man on the floor needs medical attention!" Leorio stated.

The Kiriko then leaped and jumped through the glass window.

"Please… Please save my wife" the man on the floor said, he was covered in blood and was trembling all over.

Leorio and Tsubaki rushed over to aid the injured man.

"Leorio, Tsubaki, we'll leave the injured man to you!" Kurapika yelled while he and Gon leapt out the window to go after the Kiriko.

"Got it!" Leorio and Tsubaki yelled.

While on the chase for the Kiriko, only a faint shadow can be seen though the forest. Gon is able to see the shadow and follow it with ease. Kurapika is surprised by the fact that Gon can see while it's so dark out. Gon then jumps up on the trees and Kurapika continues on the ground. Kurapika is surely impressed. Gon is able to catch up with the Kiriko above the trees and says to it, "Kiriko! Let the woman go!"

"Take her from me, if you can!" The Kiriko replied while running even faster. Caught off guard by the Kiriko's ability to talk, Gon fell from the tree and landed with Kurapika.

"Wow! He can talk!"

"Yes, they are able to use human speech."

"Oh. Then that makes this a lot easier. Hey, Silly Kiriko!"

"What?!" The Kiriko turned around and saw Gon behind him; he jumped from the ground and prepared his fishing rod to attack the Kiriko. _He's fast!_ Gon managed to land an attack on the Kiriko causing it to lose its grip on the lady and dropping her.

"Kurapika!"

Reacting on a cue, Kurapika then leapt into the air and caught the lady safely. "He's so reckless…" The Kiriko then runs off and Gon pursues it. Kurapika looks at the lady and asks, "are you okay? Are you injured?" The lady has marking on her face; like a tattoo. The tattoo's designs resemble that of a fox.

"I'm alright. What about my husband?"

"He's alright, our friends are taking care of him"

"Please take me to my husband!" She said in a frantic voice.

Kurapika looks at her wrist and sees a familiar tattoo mark. She hides the tattoos quickly as soon as she realizes they have been revealed. _Those tattoos…_

"You're-" Before Kurapika could finish his thought he was cut off my a voice behind him.

"Kurapika!" Kurapika turned around and saw Leorio run towards him. "You okay?"

"Leorio?"

"Guess you guys are alright, thank goodness"

"How's the man? And where's Tsubaki?"

"Oh no worries, his wounds weren't as deep as they looked. I gave him some painkillers and he's asleep in the cabin. Tsubaki wanted to stay with him and make sure he was alright. She told me she'll catch up with us in a bit."

With only silence from Kurapika, he took his bokken swords and struck Leorio. Leorio leapt back holding his head in his hands.

"hahaha, how did you know? How did you know I was an imposter?" Leorio asked while slowly transforming into the Kiriko.

"I didn't think that you were. I told Leorio and Tsubaki to take care of the injured man and they consented. Given the fact that the magical beats are still loose, I attacked you for foolishly leaving an injured man on his own with Tsubaki. That's all"

The Kiriko then leapt away and out of sight.

"Now I need you to answer my question" Turning his attention back to the woman, Kurapika raised his sword up to the woman's chin. "Who are you?" The woman only replied with a smile.

In his pursuit to catch the Kiriko, Gon lost sight of him. While trying to pinpoint the Kiriko's location, Gon managed to spot the Kiriko jumping from tree to tree. "Wait!" While lunging after the Kiriko, Gon accidentally jumped off a mountain and with his quick reflexes, he used his fishing rod to fling himself back up by swinging it over a tree branch. As he returned to flat surface, the Kiriko was sitting on a tree next to him.

"For a kid, you're pretty quick. Didn't expect you to land a blow on me." The Kiriko then jumped off the tree and landed right in front of Gon. "You're about to discover the high price that accomplishment came with!" The Kiriko yelled while raising its claws over Gon getting ready to attack him. Gon looked around his area as if he was looking for something. "Who are you?" he asked. The Kiriko was caught off guard. "You aren't the one I hit. Are you his friend?"

"how can you tell I'm not the same one?"

"huh? Well your faces are totally different."

"hahahahaha!"

* * *

Back at the cabin, Tsubaki, Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, the two Kiriko, and the husband and wife had gathered.

"Hey sweetheart, how long has it been since someone was able to tell the two of us apart?"

"Can you tell their faces and voices are different?" Leorio asked Kurapika and Tsubaki.

"No, not at all…" Kurapika said.

"Only their voices, I was able to tell. Not so much their face." Tsubaki stated.

"What? You're able to hear the difference in their voices?!" Leorio asked.

"hai… you guys can't tell? Seems like my ears may be more developed than normal"

"You see" Gon interrupted. "The one Kurapika and I beat up is the husband"

_Which one are you talking about?_ The same though went through Kurapika and Leorio's head.

"We're the Navigators, our family provides support for the hunter exam" said the Kiriko husband.

"I'm their daughter" said the lady.

"And I'm their son" said the man.

"The exam site changes every year, it's pretty difficult to locate it" said the daughter.

"So we Navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site" said the son.

"but we don't help every candidate" the daughter added "We test the applicants to see if they're qualified to take the exam. Kurapika-Dono."

"Yes?"

"You successfully used the vaguest of hints to determine that we weren't spouses. The hint was this tattoo" She said while holding up her arm and using her hand to wipe away the marks of the tattoo. "Which in this region, mark a woman as single for life. Kurapika-Dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgeable. Therefore, he passes."

"haa…" Kurapika gave a relieved sigh.

"You did it Kurapika!" Gon praised him.

"Thanks" he said with a smile.

"However" the son interrupted "Leorio-Dono and Tsubaki-Dono, you never realized my true identity. But Leorio-Dono, you dressed my wounds faster and thoroughly than any doctor. As for Tsubaki-Dono, you reassured me that my wife would be safe and that she would return to me in no time."

"S-Stop it.. You're embarrassing me." Leorio started to get all flustered.

Tsubaki looked at Leorio and gave a giggle.

"The kindness that you two showed to me tonight makes you both worthy of taking the hunter exam"

"Really? Thank goodness!" Filled with relief, Leorio sunk to the floor and gave an exhausted body expression.

"hehe, congratulations Leorio!" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"You too, Tsubaki. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Leorio replied with a smile.

"you did it, you guys!" Gon said with praise.

"And finally, Gon-Dono…" Said the husband. "Your superhuman physical abilities and powers of observation make you worthy to take the hunter exam. You pass" A smile formed on all four applicants faces as they each gave a high five to each other. "we'll now take you to the exam site." The Kiriko spread their wings and had each of the four applicants hold onto their legs as they fly to the exam site.

"Isn't it great that we all passed?" Gon said.

"it's still too early to celebrate, this just means we have the right to take the exam" Kurapika said.

"He's right" Tsubaki added "after this, we will be faced with many trials and challenges that will either make us stronger or make us realize how weak we are"

As the four enjoy their journey through the sky, they become one step closer to becoming a hunter but they haven't even reached the starting line yet. What will they face when they reach Zaban city?


	5. Reunited

Tsubaki, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika have finally reached Zaban City with the aid of the Navigators. As they reached Zaban City it was filled with so much noise and happiness. The streets were filled with vendors and the townspeople were enjoying themselves and buying things.

"As Navigators, it is our job to deem someone worthy enough to take the exam; in other words, you can't find the exam site without a Navigator's help" Said the Kiriko son.

He led the group of four through the village plaza and took them to a very tall and grand building.

"So this is the exam site?" Leorio said, "This is what draws…"

"Hunter applicants from across the world" Kurapika said finishing Leorio's sentence.

"This is it, my first shot at the hunter exam! Was this how dad felt when he first took the exam?" Gon said excitingly.

"It's finally time…" Tsubaki said.

"Hey guys!" The Kiriko son interrupted. "It's over here" he said while pointing at a very small restaurant located next to the tall building.

"Hey, this isn't funny" Leorio said, "This is where hunter applicants from all over the world gather to take the hunter exam? Isn't it just an ordinary restaurant? You're not telling me that we're meant to gather here are you?"

"Oh but I am. No one would ever expect the Hunter Exam, with its millions of applicants to assemble here, right?"

"Well that's true…"

"Shall we get going?" The Kiriko son opened the door to the restaurant and the group of four followed after. As they entered the restaurant they saw the chef sautéing a piece of steak.

"Welcome!" The chef greeted them.

"Is the back room open?" the Kiriko son asked.

"What will you have?"

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For four…"

"For four… How would you like them?"

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked"

"Got it. Let yourselves into the back room."

The group of five did what they were told and walked towards the back room. The room was a bit small for five people and there was a circular dining table with four chairs in the middle of the room.

"Wait here" the Kiriko son said.

"Wait? Where are the others?" Leorio asked.

"Man, I can't wait for that steak combo" Gon said.

"Gon, that was just the password to get us in" Kurapika said.

"Aww, we don't get to eat?" Gon said.

"One in every ten thousand…" The Kiriko son interrupted, "the number of applicants to make it this far. You guys have done extremely well for first timers. Good luck."

"Thanks!" Gon said while extending his arm out for a handshake. The Kiriko son was taken aback for a moment but shook hands with Gon and gave a smile.

"I would be happy to serve as your Navigator next year, as well." And with those words the Kiriko son left the room. Once he left the room, the room started to shake as if an earthquake occurred.

"what's going on?" Leorio asked.

"It looks like this room is an elevator" Tsubaki said.

The four then looked above the door they entered in and saw a sign that read "B 6.. B 7…"

"He expects us to fail this year, that damn Navigator" Leorio said while taking a seat.

"Once every three years" Kurapika said "the odds of a rookie passing the exam"

"Really? That's pretty unusual." Tsubaki said.

"Some cannot endure the physical and mental strain. It's also not unusual for veterans to break the rookies, who consequently never retake the test."

"So the candidates are willing to risk everything to become a hunter…" Tsubaki said.

"Of course! Hunters make the most money in the world!" Leorio said with the biggest grin on his face.

"No!" Kurapika rebutted "Hunters are the most noble in the world!"

"Glory hog!"

"Money grubber!"

"Gon! Tsubaki! Listen, every year, over fifty hunters make the list of the world's hundred richest people!"

"Hunters are associated with hunting wild game and treasure but they are all second-rate. Real hunters work to protect people and the natural order!"

"Look here!"

"Gehh" Tsubaki reacted while Leorio and Kurapika were shouting to Gon and her.

"When you become a hunter, most countries will give you a free pass! And there's no charge to use public facilities. How are those benefits?" Leorio said while getting closer to their faces with a big smile.

"Hunters have many difficult and important responsibilities, such as preserving cultural artifacts and endangered species, as well as capturing wanted criminals and unscrupulous hunters!"

"The fame and money! That's why people want to become hunters!"

"Profound knowledge, a healthy mind and body, an unyielding conviction… Those are the qualities in which hunters pride themselves!"

"Gon! Tsubaki! What do you guys think?! What kind of hunter do you guys hope to become?!" Leorio and Kurapika shouted harmoniously.

"Well…" Tsubaki began with a frightened face.

"When you put it that way…." Gon said also with a frightened face.

Before either of them could finish their sentences, the room came to a stop and the sign on top of the door read "B 1OO"

"I think we've arrived" Kurapika said.

"We'll continue this later" Leorio said.

"haa" Gon and Tsubaki gave a relieved sigh to no longer get involved with such a situation.

As the doors to the room opened, they were shown a very long and big tunnel looking area filled with tons of people. The applicants that have already arrived gave the group of four very cold looks and they were all wearing badges with numbers on it.

"What a cold atmosphere" Tsubaki said while walking out of the room.

"They clearly differ from the hunter applicants at the port and in the city." Kurapika said. _Each is a master… in their own way._

"Excuse me…" Gon said while walking toward the other applicants. Before he was able to say anything, the other applicants turned away and a tense atmosphere formed. "whaa, everyone here sure is tense."

"Hello. Please take a number" A short man with a green head said while handing a badge to Leorio. Leorio had the badge "4O3". The man also gave Kurapika Gon, and Tsubaki badges. They read, "4O4", "4O5", and "4O6" respectively. "Be sure to wear these on your chest at all times and be careful not to lose it." Then the green headed man walked away.

"Haven't seen you guys around before" A mysterious voice said. Gon looked up towards the ceiling and saw a man sitting on a ledge. He was a chubbier man wearing a blue shirt and the number "16" badge. "Yo."

"You can tell we're new?" Gon asked.

"More or less" The man jumped down from where he was and walked toward the group. "After all, this will be my thirty-fifth attempt."

"thirty five times?!" Gon, Leorio and Tsubaki shouted with surprise.

"Well, you can say I'm an exam veteran. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"Thank you" Gon said

"My name is Tonpa." The man said extending his arm out for a handshake.

"I'm Gon" he replied with a smile and shook Tonpa's hand. "and these are Kurapika, Tsubaki, and Leorio. Hey, are there others who have taken the exam a bunch of times like you?"

"Well, I have the most experience here, but there are a few others. For instance there's him, number 255." Tonpa pointed to a chubby looking man with a blond ponytail. "Todo, the wrestler. He's unmatched in strength and he's smarter than he looks. On the other side, we have number 103" Tonpa then pointed to an older man wearing a green turban and purple scarf. "Bourbon, the snake charmer. He tends to hold grudges so you don't want to end up on his bad side. And then…" Tonpa pointed to another older man with his hair in a long ponytail and a badge reading number "191". "That's number 191, Bodoro, the kung fu master. He's getting old but there still isn't a better martial artist around. Then you have the three brothers, Amori, Imori, and Umori." He pointed to three siblings wearing hats of different colors. "They perform consistently well thanks to their teamwork. And then there's number 384, Gerreta the huntsman." Tonpa pointed to a dark skinned man holding a club of some sort. "He specializes in killing by all manner of creatures, by blow dart and club. There are many more, but they have taken the test the most times." Tonpa said while finishing his long lecture.

"Ahh… I see." Gon said in an appreciative tone.

Then a scream was heard and everyone turned their heads in the direction of the scream and they saw a man in a warrior outfit with a purple cape and a unique hairstyle. His hands were disappearing and red flowers were appearing instead.

"Oh, how peculiar… His arms seem to become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize." The man with red hair and a maroon star on his right cheek and a green teardrop on his left cheek said. He was also wearing a blue shirt that looked like a football jersey decorated with suit symbols. His badge read "44", and he smiled at the man with a creepy smile on his face. At this point, everyone's eyes were glaring at him.

_That voice…_

"That psychopath is back again" Tonpa said with fear stricken on his face.

"Again?" Gon asked with a curious look.

"Does that mean he took last year's exam?" Kurapika asked.

"Number 44, H-" Before Tonpa could finish his thought, he was interrupted by another's voice.

"Hisoka…A-A magician." With the name "Hisoka" coming from Tsubaki's lips, Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and even Tonpa looked at her with shocked expressions. _That voice… Those eyes… That hair… There's no mistaking it. It's him… Hisoka. Even the face paint. It's the same as when we were little! _Tsubaki, finally finding the person she's dedicated her whole life looking for did not have an expression of happiness on her face but of fear. She was trembling, her eyes were widening and all she could do was stare at the magician.

"T-That's right…" Tonpa began, stuttering. "Last year, he was a sure lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn't like." Tonpa said with furrowed brows.

"A-And they just let him come back?!" Leorio said stuttering with fear. "A-And, how exactly do you know him Tsubaki?!"

"I would like to know as well" Kurapika said with a curious look.

Tsubaki didn't even hear the others talking behind her, all she was focused on was the magician. He lifted his head and looked at her. His amber eyes, piercing through her heart. Fear had taken over her body. He gave a smirk and began to walk toward her. _How... Why? Why am I shaking like this?!_

"Oi, oi, oi." Leorio said. "he's coming over here!"

THUMP THUMP THUMP

With every step he took towards Tsubaki, her heart was beating even faster, BA-DUMP BA-DUMP BA-DUMP She didn't move a muscle, no- she couldn't. All Tsubaki was able to do was just stand there and stare at the magician. _He should be the same... No! His aura; it's not a radiating warmth, it's a cold darkness._ When Hisoka finally came face to face with Tsubaki he gave a smirk and reached over to her blue hair clip. He removed her hair clip and her long snow white hair fell to her back. BA-DUMP. She looked into his eyes and the picture of the younger Hisoka she knew as a kid popped into her mind. _What happened… to the Hisoka I fell in love with? _Hisoka then picked up a strand of Tsubaki's hair and kissed it. BA-DUMP. Tsubaki was in shock. Leorio, Gon and Kurapika were also surprised by the magician's actions. Fear and curiosity filled their minds and bodies.

"Your hair always did look more beautiful down. heh, catch me if you can, Tsukime" he looked directly into her eyes and gave a teasing smirk. Then he let go of her hair, took her hair clip with him, and walked away. Tsubaki stayed where she was, a tense atmosphere formed around the group of five. Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Tonpa's eyes were fixated with fear on Tsubaki. Tsubaki was trembling and fell to her knees. Her eyes were wide open with fear and tears were beginning to form. THUMP THUMP THUMP. As he walked away, the sound of his footsteps were getting softer but then he suddenly stopped. "Oh that's right." He suddenly said. He turned and looked back at Tsubaki and threw a card at her right arm tearing a part of her kimono's sleeve near her shoulder revealing a birthmark. "It's not right to lie, is it Tsukime?" _Those words!_ He gave a smile and turned around laughing while waving Tsubaki's blue hair clip in the air.

"Oi, Tsubaki. Are you okay?" Leorio said while kneeling beside Tsubaki.

Kurapika also knelt by her side and noticed her birthmark. Tsubaki quickly used her hand to cover it. "I'm fine, thank you. It's just..." she douln't say another word and just looked at Hisoka walking away from her.

"Tsubaki… Are you-?" Kurapika started with a questioning look.

"Oh!" Tonpa interrupted returning to his "normal" self. "How about some juice to calm down our nerves? And to also mark our new acquaintance?" Tonpa shuffled through his bag to grab four orange cans of juice out and handed it to the group of four.

"Oh thank you! It just so happens, I was thirsty too!" Leorio said while taking the can. "You should drink some Tsubaki. It'll calm you down a bit."

"Thank you" Kurapika and Gon said with a smile.

"T-Thank you…" Tsubaki said while standing herself back up.

The other candidates looking on to what was happening with the group were snickering. "There he goes, he always plays the nice guy even though he's one of the nastiest here. Tonpa, the rookie crusher…" One of them whispered.

"Cheers!" Tonpa said while holding out his can, the other followed suit and shouted 'cheers!' _Haha, the juice I just gave you contains an extremely strong laxative. One sip and for three days, your guts will be a non-stop roller coaster. You'll need diapers to take the exam. _With these thoughts in Tonpa's head, he looked upon the group with an evil smirk on his face. Gon was the first to take a sip of the juice and he instantly spit it out.

"Tonpa-san, this juice must be expired. It tastes funny" Upon those words, Leorio, who had just taken a sip, spit out his juice as fast as he could.

"Seriously? That was close!" Leorio said while wiping his mouth with his arm.

"H-Huh? T-That's strange! Haha!" Tonpa said while stuttering and giving an unsure laugh. _Impossible! That laxative should have no scent or taste! _While Tonpa was getting frantic about the laxative, Kurapika and Tsubaki dumped out the contents of the can onto the ground. "I'm very sorry!" Tonpa said while bowing and with his hands together. "I didn't know the juice had gone bad."

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize. Is your stomach okay?" Gon asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

"I've sampled all kinds of mountain grasses and plants so I can usually taste when something's bad."

"R-really? That's amazing!" _Damn it! I just had to run into this wild mountain kid! _"Sorry about that, well, I'll see you around." Tonpa said while tuning back and walking away. _Still, there's something wrong with this year's rookies. _Lost in his thoughts, Tonpa was suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Tonpa-san! Can I have some more of that juice?" A young silver haired boy asked while waving his hand and having a cute smile on his face. His badge number was "99" and he was holding a skateboard under his arm. "Must be nerves. I'm really thirsty!"

"Eh? O-Oh, Sure…" _What the hell? The laxative he took earlier should have taken effect by now. What's going on?_

The silver haired boy began to drink another can and held two more cans in his other hand.

"It's only a laxative but if he imbibes that much, he could die of dehydration."

"Worried?" The boy said with a smile, snapping Tonpa back to reality. "Don't worry. I've been trained. Poisons won't affect me" the boy explained, and with those words, he walked away.

_Poisons? He knew what was in the juice? Yet he still drank it? Number 99, Killua. This year's rookies are all insane! Well, it doesn't matter. It just makes crushing them all the more worthwhile! _

RINGGGGGG

The sound of a bell was heard and the wall in the tunnel begin to lift. Behind the wall stood a tall slender man with a purple suit on with purple hair and a weird mustache.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter exam will now begin! A final caution, if you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or dead. Those who accept those risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." The man gave everyone a chance to think about it but no one budged a muscle and they all stayed in the tunnel with determined faces. "Very well. All 4O5 applicants will participate in Phase One." His mustache moved up and down while he was speaking to the crowd. Then, he began to walk in a weird manner, his legs were long and he took very big steps. Suddenly, he started to increase his pace and the applicants in front started to run. "I neglected to introduce myself. I'm Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I will lead you to the Second Phase."

"Second Phase? What about the First Phase?" A built, bald man, Hanzo, with the badge "294" on his chest asked.

"It has already commenced." The candidates were murmuring amongst themselves. "You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase." Satotz explained.

"Follow you? That's it?" Hanzo asked.

"Yes." Satotz confirmed. "I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You just need to follow me."

"I see how it is" Kurapika said.

"This test is weird" Gon said.

"I expect it's an endurance test." Leorio gave a smile and was suddenly fired up. "Fine by me! I'll be right behind you!"

_But there is the mental stress of not knowing how far we'll have to run. He's also testing our mental fortitude._ Kurapika then looked over to Tsubaki who is running beside him and looked at her shoulder area where her birthmark is. _A tiara shaped birthmark. Tsubaki is no normal person, she's special. She's someone of great power._

"Tsubaki…" Kurapika began in a serious tone.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Tsubaki looked up at Kurapika and saw the seriousness in his face. "I'm sorry... I had a reason for not telling you guys."

"Tell us what?" Leorio suddenly butted in.

Tsubaki gave a sigh.

"So it's true." Kurapika said. "You're…"

"Yes. I'm… a Princess. Well... I _was_ a princess..." Tsubaki could not bear to look at her new comrades in their faces. She could only look at the ground while she was running.

"WHAT?!" Leorio shouted in complete shock. "A princess?!"

"Waa, Tsubaki, you're a princess? No wonder why I felt such a graceful aura surrounding you. That's so cool! I never met a princess before!" Gon said to her with a smile.

"I understand your reasons for not telling us but I'm curious, if Hisoka never revealed that birthmark, would you have ever told us?" Kurapika asked.

Tsubaki took a moment to think about the question. "Yes. I would have. But being a princess, especially one of the Sakurai family, is not something I mention to people. Especially people that I have just recently met, not now anyway…"

"THE Sakurai family?!" Kurapika said with a surprised tone.

"Eh? You know about her family Kurapika?" Gon asked.

"You don't? The Sakurai family was known for their extraordinary talent in music and their skills as assassins. Especially their daughter. Their daughter was rumored to be the best assassin that the Machiyo, the family's assassination group, has ever trained. I also heard that if you ever heard the princess sing, all your worries would be lifted from you. Her voice was that of an angel's and her piano playing was simply beautiful that anyone would be mesmerized by hearing it. People used to say that when you hear her sing, you can feel all her emotions, when she's sad or happy you can feel it in the song. She can turn the most happiest of songs into one of the saddest. But the Sakurai's themselves, they were a very powerful family but over 15 years ago, the King and Queen suddenly passed away and the rightful ruler was their daughter. According to the rumors she ran away shorty after their passing and was never found. With no one to take over the crown, the king of the neighboring village married the late Queen's sister and together they rule Taira. Who would've thought that that very daughter, the successor to the throne, would be you, Tsubaki."

Only silence was the response given by Leorio and Gon. Tsubaki had a shameful look on her face and continued to just look at the ground. She could not bear to lift her head to face the others.

"Why… did you run away?" Gon asked breaking the silence.

"Because my parents did not die of natural causes, they were murdered. I could no longer stay at the palace after finding out the truth and so I ran. I needed more power to take down the ones that killed my family and like I told you when we first met. I needed to find someone." Tsubaki looked forward and running far in front of her was Hisoka. "But... I recently learned that revenge... will only lead to unhappiness."

"Hisoka…" Leorio said. "What exactly is the relationship between you two?"

"It's a long story that I will tell you someday." Tsubaki replied with a smile. "But to keep the long story short, he was my first friend and he taught me what true happiness was."

"Someone like that taught you what happiness was?" Leorio said with a weird face.

Tsubaki gave a little laugh."He wasn't always like that…He was a strong boy, I even taught him some assassin techniques but he was happier, kinder, and the only reason why I tolerated everything at the palace. We were very close. But his past was pretty severe, maybe even more than mine's. Seeing him like this now... I wonder... If it's my fault he's like this now. A person with only the intent to kill. A person with only darkness in his heart..."

"Earlier..." Gon began. "he called you Tsukime, why was that?"

Tsubaki had the most gentle smile on her face and her eyes had a very pure look to it. "Tsuki as in moon. Me as in hime. Moon Princess. When we were little he told me one night that my beauty surpassed even that of the moon so he named me 'Tsukime'. It was a great feeling..."

"But something happened. Why did you guys drift apart?" Kurapika asked curiously.

"That's because... well..." Tsubaki began to have a sad expression on her face.

Kurapika, understanding the pain she feels having to talk about her past apologizes for pushing her too much.

"You don't have to tell us now. I'm sorry for asking too many questions. My curiosity got the better of me. I'm sorry Tsubaki." Kurapika said.

"It's not a problem, besides, I shouldn't have hid anything from you guys anyway. Do you guys forgive me?"

"Of course we do!" Gon said with a smile. "How can we not, after all, we're all in this together right?"

Tsubaki looked at Kurapika and Leorio and they both had smiles on their faces, Tsubaki felt blessed that she was surrounded by such great people.

"Yes. Yes we are" She said with a warm smile.

"So?" Gon began. "Are you gonna keep the ripped sleeve?" he gave a little laugh.

Tsubaki looked at her sleeve and unsheathed her katana, she cut off her sleeve and said "Maybe it's time I accept who I am."

The exam has finally begun and one applicant was disqualified before it even started. Tsubaki's identity had been revealed and she finally met the person she was looking for. What will happen between the princess and the magician?


	6. The Hunt

**[[ Okay guys, I skipped the majority of Phase Two and I'm skipping Phase Three. Nothing majorly important in the Second Phase besides that Killua was introduced and the number of applicants have been reduced to 42. The Third Phase was basically about Trick Tower, Majority Rule, blah blah blah. All you really need to know is that they just found out Killua is an assassin. Tsubaki was not part of the Majority Rule, she fell through a different entrance. Tsubaki was the second to finish though. 25 applicants have passed the Third Phase and they all exited the tower. That's basically it. Oh! I have 2 flashbacks in this chapter so I hope it's not too long for you guys. Now the part I've been waiting so long for~ Enjoy! Also, Please R&R! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! ]]**

* * *

"Congratulations ladies and gentlemen for getting through Trick Tower" Lippo said. "Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain. The Fourth Phase will take place there." Lippo pointing at an island behind him "Zevil Island. Let us proceed" A man then wheeled out a table with a box on top, Lippo tells the applicants that he needs them to draw lots. The applicants grow confused and question the examiner.

"Why do we need to draw lots?" Pokkle asked.

Lippo gave an eerie smile and said, "To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. In this box are 25 numbered cards. Meaning, your ID numbers are on those cards. Now, I need you guys to draw the cards in the order of which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?"

The applicants were looking around to see who was first and then Hisoka stepped up to the box and picked his card. Tsubaki was next, followed by Gittarackur, Hanzo, Geretta, Pokkle, Gozu, Agon, Ponzu, Ryu, Siper, Shishito, Kyu, Sommy, Umori, Imori, Amori, Bodoro, Kenmi, Bourbon, Kurapika, Killua, Gon, Leorio and Tonpa.

"Has everyone got a card? Then please remove the seals from your cards. The card indicates your target." Lippo explained. The applicants began murmuring and quickly covered up their badges. "This box recorded each number you guys drew. Which means you are free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective is to steal your target's ID tag. You're free to use any method you choose in order to obtain the ID tags; even if it means you have to kill your target. Listen carefully, your tags are worth 3 points. Your target's tag is worth 3 points, every other tag is worth 1 point. You need a total of 6 points to pass to the final phase. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase."

The applicants then boarded a boat that took them to Zevil Island, they were told to disembark in the order by which they cleared the Third Phase and they will have to wait 2 minutes before the next person can leave. They will stay on the island for a week and must gather their 6 points and return to the boat. Khara has declared the exam to start and Hisoka steps off the boat first.

_This is my chance! Hisoka… I will catch you! _Tsubaki looked at Hisoka as he was disembarking the ship. She then looked over to the group of 3 friends that she had made. She walked over toward them and began to bow, "I'm sorry!" She began. This apology caught them off guard and Kurapika asked her what was wrong.

"I'm sorry you guys… During this Phase I will most likely not be with you guys. There's something I must do…"

"You have to catch Hisoka, right?" Kurapika asked.

"Not only that, I need to prove to him how much stronger I've gotten. I hope you guys can forgive me. Be careful out there too you guys! Let's all make it to the Final Phase together!" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Who exactly are you?" Killua butted in.

"Oh, that's right!" Gon said. "You guys haven't been properly introduced yet! Killua this is Tsubaki, she's a princess. And Tsubaki, this is Killua, he's an assassin." While giving such straightforward introductions Gon couldn't help but have a smile on his face.

"Princess?! Wait… That birthmark. Are you, the Sakurai family princess?! The one with the 1OO Billion Jenny bounty?!" Killua shouted that louder than he actually intended to. The other applicants were starting to look their way.

Tsubaki immediately ran over to Killua and covered his mouth. "Shh…"

"1OO Billion Jenny?!" Leorio questioned with a shocked expression. "You didn't tell us that! What exactly did you do?!"

Tsubaki gave a sigh. "I ran from the Royal Family. That's all." Tsubaki suddenly had a serious look on her face. "Che" Tsubaki gave a glare at Killua. He noticed the glare and looked away, an anime style sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. "Thank you Zoldyck family assassin for telling them about the bounty"

Killua looked back at Tsubaki with a surprised face. "how do you…?"

"The Machiyo, they no longer do dual training with you guys? You weren't even born yet by the time I went to your place but I have heard stories about you recently. You're strong and very skilled for a boy your age."

"I see…" Killua gave a smile. "So you were part of the Machiyo. Heh, those trash are gone now. They're weak, they train on their own now. The old teacher quit, they have a new one but my parents would probably have been better teachers. I heard the assassination group you were in was the strongest they ever had and I heard that _you_ were the strongest in general." Those words shocked everyone, Kurapika and Leorio had expressions of surprise and shock.

Tsubaki gave a smile. "Let's have a match one day; to see who's stronger."

Killua returned her smile. "You're on"

"Next! The two minutes are up! The second person may proceed!" Khara yelled out.

Tsubaki leaving on her cue waved goodbye to her friends on the boat.

When minutes went by and applicants left the boat one by one, it was finally Gon's turn to leave. "See you later Leorio!" he yelled as he ran off the boat. _My first priority… I need to find Hisoka! But… if Tsubaki is there, I probably will have to wait it out..._

Gon tries to figure out the situation in his head while he rests on a tree. He comes to the conclusion that he won't be able to steal Hisoka's tag with a simple head on attack. While shuffling through his thoughts, he saw Kyu hidden in the grass and behind Kyu was Pokkle. Pokkle releases his arrow and Kyu immediately reacts to his intent to kill, he manages to barely dodge the arrow, slicing his arm. Kyu tries to gain control of his body but immediately falls down due to the tranquilizer that was coating Pokkle's arrow. Pokkle intends to keep him alive and goes through Kyu's bag stealing his tag.

_Wow! He was able to mask his presence while stalking his prey. The other applicant was able to sense the other's attack and dodge but the attacker anticipated that and coated his arrow with poison. This is how you hunt!_

Gon comes to the conclusion that he is able to steal Hisoka's tag with his fishing rod. He begins to train with his fishing rod and with apples, he knows that he will only have one chance so he needs to train while the apples are in motion. Gon trains and he finally figures out how to catch Hisoka when he watches a bird hunt for fish. _That's it! I have to aim for my target when he hunts his own prey! _ What Gon doesn't know is that he is being watched by Geretta the entire time, his predator.

* * *

"I've finally found you… Hisoka." Tsubaki emerged from the bushes while she confronts Hisoka who is sitting at the trunk of the tree.

Darkness has taken place and the only light given is the light from the moon.

Hisoka only looks at her and gives her a smile. "Well, well, well. Now that you've found me, what're you planning to do?"

"Soka…" Tsubaki says with a sad face, tears are forming in her eyes and she looks at Hisoka with saddened eyes. "I…I've missed you so much." She takes a step toward him and he immediately appears in front of her with a card at her neck. Tsubaki is surprised but she did anticipate something like this to happen. She looked into his golden amber eyes and couldn't find the warmth she saw when she was little. "So-"

"Shh…" he interrupted her. "Did you know? You're being followed Tsukime." He gave a smirk.

Tsubaki's eyes widened. _Followed? No way… I didn't sense anything!_ She closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings. _Nothing… is he playing me?!_

"pfft" Hisoka gave a stiffled laugh. "Still as gullible as always" He took his card away from her neck and walked away.

Tsubaki was getting all flustered. _That jerk! Always teasing me! But… I got to see him give a genuine smile._ She smiled to his back as he walked away.

* * *

Tsubaki-hime!

_Run! _As the little white haired princess ran through the snow to her solitude she was wiping away her tears. No one was there. _Thank goodness… Hisoka's not here yet._ The little princess sniffled and wiped her tears. She headed toward the piano she brought to the forest. Music was her only escape; she would always express her emotions through her music. (She doesn't complain/whine like most children do.) She sits at her piano and plays a beautiful melody. (I'm a J-Pop lover so if you actually want to hear the song I put with this it's "Eternal Snow" by Changing My Life):

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_  
_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_  
_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

Hisoka arrives but Tsubaki doesn't notice him. He is mesmerized by Tsubaki's beauty. She is wearing a white and pale blue kimono with her hair put up elegantly. A graceful aura surrounding her. He looks at Tsubaki with big eyes and notices how she sparkles against the pure white snow. A tear drops from her eyes and it looks like a diamond falling against the snow.

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazu-_

Tsubaki stops when she suddenly realizes that Hisoka was hugging her. Her eyes widened and realizing that she was crying she quickly wiped away he tears.

"It's okay to cry Tsubaki-chan"

Tears filled Tsubaki's eyes "is it really ok?" She asked while sniffling.

"mm…" Tsubaki's tears were already flowing and she couldn't hold them back anymore. Hisoka looks at Tsubaki with heartfelt eyes _but… I'll never forgive anyone that makes my Tsubaki-chan cry. _He rests his head next to her ear and whispers to her, "I promise I will always put a smile on your face."

Hearing that from Hisoka surprised her, she gave a smile while her tears were still flowing.

That night, Tsubaki has cried her eyes out and the two lay on the snow snuggled up with the blanket Hisoka brought and looked up at the moon and stars. It was a crescent moon that night and Hisoka spent more time looking at Tsubaki admiring her beauty then he did at the moon.

"Tsuki…" Hisoka began.

"eh?"

"Tsuki as in moon. Me as in Hime. Tsukime!" he yelled with a pleasant tone while looking at Tsubaki.

"eh?"

"Ne, can I call you Tsukime?"

"Why?"

"Because!" Hisoka gave a big smile "Tsubaki's beauty outshines that of even the moon! I'm sure the moon would be happy to have a princess like you!"

Tsubaki was surprised at the compliment the red headed boy gave her. She even blushed!

"What about you…?" She asked while acting all shy. "A nickname…"

"eh? Hm… well my name can't really be made into a nickname like yours. Hisoka's fine!"

"why?"

"Because I'm a secret aren't i?!" (upon research, Hisoka meant secret, reserved, or sneaky, hope I'm right.) he gave her a big grin. Tsubaki couldn't help but laugh at his words. "Tsukime's smile really is beautiful!" he looked at her with such a bright smile.

Tsubaki blushed. "S-Soka…"

"eh?"

"how about Soka?" Tsubaki gave a smile.

"Sure!" Hisoka gave a laugh and they both started laughing together. The forest was filled with their warm smiles and their heartfelt laughs.

* * *

"hnn…" The sleeping princess opened her amethyst colored eyes and looked at her surroundings. "Did I fall asleep?" She was sitting in the spot Hisoka was sitting in when she confronted him. It was dark and she looked at the moon. The crescent moon shone brightly as she looked at it. "You really are a mystery, Hisoka..." She said while smiling at the moon.

* * *

"Ne, Tsukime!" the red headed boy called out to the princess as they play in the forest. "Do you want to come to my house and play?"

"eh? Hisoka's house…" She thought about it for a minute. _Now that he mentions it, I don't really know much about Hisoka's family. _"Sure!"

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Hisoka yelled as he ran through his front door.

Tsubaki stood in front of his house in shock. The house was very small and looked run down. _Could it be… Soka's family lives so horribly? There are people suffering like this and I live in a huge palace with rooms that serve no purpose?! How can we be so selfish?!_

"Tsukime, come inside!" The boy waving his hand at her instructing her to come inside.

"Welcome Tsubaki-chan! We heard a lot about you from our little Hisoka!" A beautiful tall skinny woman with long red hair greeted with a smile.

"We're really glad to have you as our little son's friend." A built handsome man with amber eyes said with a smile.

_Waa~ such warm smiles. No wonder why Hisoka has such a warm smile._

"Ah!" bowing to Hisoka's parents "Thank you for having me!"

Tsubaki spent the whole day at Hisoka's, she was finally able to understand the warmth of having a family. She played with Hisoka and had dinner with his family, it was a very loving warm atmosphere. When Tsubaki left, however, that atmosphere turned cold.

"Go to your room! How dare you invite that filthy princess to our home!" his mother yelled in a disgusted voice.

Hisoka couldn't argue with his mother, he did as he was told and ascended the stairs.

"Jeez, I can't stand that boy. I regret giving birth to such a monster! We need to get rid of him dear. Especially since he gained some strange power. How about we call Lutz-San and go through with the trade?"

"That may be for the best. We certainly can't have him here with us anymore. I'll call him in the morning."

Hisoka who was listening to his parent's conversation, ran to his room as quietly as he can and sat on his bed performing magic tricks. The only comfort he had was magic, it was the only thing that made him happy besides Tsubaki.

The next day when Hisoka and Tsubaki were together in the forest Tsubaki noticed that Hisoka wasn't like his usual self.

"What's wrong, Soka?"

"eh? Oh nothing… Maybe I'm just a bit tired. Sorry Tsukime."

"Do you want to go home? We don't have to stay here all day, you should go home and rest."

"uhh… sure" Hisoka had a hesitant tone but he made sure Tsubaki was unable to pick up on that. When Tsubaki left the forest, Hisoka stayed there and spent the night. _I can't tell Tsukime, if I tell her, she'll be upset and the only thing worth living for is Tsubaki's happiness!_

Hisoka's parents went to the forest and kidnapped him while he was sleeping, they were preparing to send him off to Lutz but Lutz wanted the family's most precious treasures before completing the trade. Unable to meet the buyer's demands, Lutz hired the Zoldyck assassins to kill Hisoka's parents.

During that time, Tsubaki was in the forest waiting for Hisoka but she heard a scream. She immediately ran to the source of the scream and saw the bloody bodies of Hisoka's parents. Above them with bloodied hands was a boy around the same age as them. He had long black hair and emotionless black eyes.

"Illumi-chan? Why…?"

"Assassins never deny a good paying job. You should know that. But... a mere assassin that can't even stand the sight of blood is no assassin." Illumi disappears from their sight.

"hahaha" Hisoka gives a chuckle and his eyes are filled with insanity. "Tsukime… close your eyes." Tsubaki did as she was told and heard many screams. Hisoka kills the buyers in an instant and when he's done he goes over to hug Tsubaki. "I need to get stronger… So I can protect the ones I love" Tsubaki opens her eyes and notices that Hisoka's eyes are filled with tears. Those eyes that shined brightly and were always so pure were filled with despair and sadness.

* * *

Hisoka, who has found a different tree to sit at, also fell asleep. Opening his eyes to reveal a beautiful golden amber color, he looks at the bright shining crescent moon. He gives a smirk and says, "Our past was only full of lies, wasn't it Tsukime?"


	7. The Machiyo Makes A Move

**[[ I apologize for the horrible battle scenes! I can never write those out correctly, what I see in my head never comes out correctly so I'm very sorry! Also, Please R&R! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! ]]**

* * *

It is the second day the applicants have been on Zevil Island. Gon has finally mastered his technique that will help him catch his target. The other applicants are planning and hiding as they wait for their chance to attack. What the applicants on the island don't realize is that there is a great evil lurking about on the island.

_All I have to do now is find Hisoka!_ Gon thought as he finished his training. "but… how am I supposed to even find him?" At that moment, a pack of red butterflies flew to Gon. The butterflies appear to be attracted to blood as they follow Gon's hands that have been bloodied from all his training.

Meanwhile, Hisoka was still sitting at the tree trunk he fell asleep at the night before. Gathering before him were also a pack of red butterflies.

Bring! Bring! Bring!

"Hisoka" a robotic voice called out from his walkie talkie, "have you taken your target's tag?"

"No, not yet"

"You don't even know who your target is, do you?" on the other line of the walkie talkie is Gittarackur.

"No"

"Want me to tell you?" During this time, another applicant has a sniper aimed at Gittarackur's head.

"No, it doesn't matter… I'll just find three others to hunt."

"I see… Do you think Tsubaki has your tag?"

"No, if she did she wouldn't have approached me yesterday."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Nothing really."

"Liar."

Hisoka gave a smirk "She showed me her weakness, that's all."

"Her weakness huh? Oh, have you told her yet?"

"No, she'll find out on her own."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then she'll probably die."

* * *

Gon thought of a tactic to find Hisoka, he remembered that Hisoka got injured during the Third Phase and so he tied string to the butterflies and used them as a guide to find Hisoka. After many stops from the butterflies, Gon finally manages to track down Hisoka but he does not make a move and hides in the bushes completely concealing his presence.

Around the island many of the applicants face their own opponents while trying to retrieve their target's tags.

Leorio has a run in with Tonpa who pretends to be on his side when in actuality, Leorio is his target and he is working with another applicant, Sommy. However, Sommy gets a hold of Leorio's badge and runs way. Kurapika then steps in and help Leorio out, it appears that Kurapika's target is Tonpa. The two work together to catch Tonpa and tie him up, retrieving his badge in the end. The two of them then chase after Sommy and regain Leorio's badge back.

While the sun was setting Tsubaki decided it was time for her to find her target. She had to find number "78", that was Ryu, an applicant skilled in the Katana. As Tsubaki roamed the island she sensed a presence following her.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" She looked around the trees and there was nothing. "You either show yourself or die."

"hahaha!" she heard a laugh echo within the trees. " 'You either show yourself or die'? HAHA! A weakling like you? A woman at that." A man then jumped from the trees above. He was wearing an all black suit covering his face; like a ninja. "No wonder why you were a disgrace to the Machiyo!" he unsheathed his katana and lunged at her.

Tsubaki unsheathed her katana and the two blades clashed together.

"Disgrace to the Machiyo? Impossible… are you-" Before she can finish her sentence, the man pulls back his sword and lunges at her again. Tsubaki manages to jump away from the attack and jump onto a tree trunk. The man lunges at her again from the air and she jumps from the tree trunk clashing their swords. "You… Why is a Machiyo assassin here?! How did you find me?"

CRACKLE…CRACKLE

A sizzling sound was heard and smoke was forming between the two katana.

"Erupt, Hiryū! (fire dragon according to google translate)" the man shouted. An orb of fire coming from his katana.

WHOOOOSH

The orb of fire attacked Tsubaki at point blank. She raised her katana to try and block the attack "Freeze, Kōri no jigoku! (Ice hell according to google translate)" Tsubaki's katana had ice shards coming from it, she managed to block the attack in time. As she landed on the ground, everything was starting to get covered in ice and snow.

"Ice hell" the man said while landing on the ground. "Said to freeze everything your katana touches. One of the most beautiful nen katana's of the Machiyo. Even without activiating nen, your katana shines of a pure crystal white. It's white from top to bottom, a truly beautiful sword."

"How do you know about nen? How does the Machiyo now about nen? How do they know about ice hell?! Answer me!" Tsubaki, having a fit of rage lunged at the man. "Hiryū… If I had to remember a name like that in the Machiyo, are you Ryuga?!" The man managed to escape from under her sword and appear behind her.

"That's right! It's me, Ryuga!" The man took off his mask to reveal a brown haired boy around the same age as Tsubaki. He had deep ruby colored eyes and a scar under his right eye. "It's been a while, princess." He gave her a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Me? I don't want anything. I'm simply just following orders. "

"Orders? What orders?!"

"Now if I told you, I wouldn't be a very good assassin would I?"

"You never were a good assassin to begin with"

"What did you say?! Damn you!" Ryuga was furious. "Blaze, Hiryū!" Ryuga's katana was then cloaked in a blazing fire. He lunged at Tsubaki flinging his sword in the process throwing orbs of fire at her. "You were always the favorite! The one our teachers always had high expectations for! When you left, the teachers didn't even care anymore! All they wanted was their star pupil back!"

CLASH! SHHHHHHHHH!

The sounds of katana's clashing echoed through the forest. Ryuga's fire katana hitting Tsubaki's ice katana would only result in a sizzling sound. Ryuga put all his strength in while attacking Tsubaki but Tsubaki matched his strength and stood firm.

"You were always jealous of me! You were weak! You couldn't live up to the teacher's expectations! Every time you had the chance to prove them wrong you blew it! You never knew what it took to be a real assassin!"

Those words infuriated Ryuga more, he took his katana and stabbed it into the ice floor. "Destroy, Hiryū!" Fire was blazing from Ryuga's katana and the forest around them starting to catch on fire. A ring of fire formed around Tsubaki. "Weak?" Ryuga gave a chuckle. "Let's see who's weak now!" He lunged at Tsubaki again, this time with limited mobility Tsubaki suffered some injuries. He managed to cut her leg, her arm, and her elastic hair tie. Ryuga then threw a tag at her with the word "seal" written on it. He put his two fingers together and activated the seal. Bindings came from the tag and Tsubaki couldn't use nen.

"A sealing tag? Where did you get this from?"

"You've been away for a long time princess. We have new powers now and new weapons at that. You think you could beat me? The past 16 years you've been gone; all the royal family and the Machiyo have focused on was defeating you."

He then walks towards Tsubaki, vanquishing his fire as he walks forward. He grabs her by her neck and slams her against the tree.

"gahh!" Tsubaki reacts in pain, dropping her katana in the process. "Che. You can't beat me, you're weak."

Ryuga's anger returns and he starts punching Tsubaki.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Blood starts streaming down her lip. A bright red streaming down her flawless pale face.

POOT!

She spits out her blood onto the ground and looks into Ryuga's eyes. "Is that the best you got?" She says while giving a smirk.

Ryuga's eyes become enraged and he takes Tsubaki and throws her at the tree behind him.

"Gahh!" Blood coming from her mouth as she yelps in pain. Tsubaki lies helpless on the floor and can barely keep herself stable.

"I think it's fate that we meet here like this, don't you think princess?" Ryuga walks towards Tsubaki. He reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a circular badge. "I'm 78. I'm your target right?" He gives a smile and throws the badge at Tsubaki. As he gets closer to Tsubaki, he takes her by the neck again and chokes her.

Tsubaki is the person to never back down in a fight, she is also well known for skills at hand-to-hand combat.

BAM!

She attempted to kick Ryuga but he managed to block her attack.

"I know all about your hand-to-hand combat skills. Especially your 'powerful kick', like I said, we were trained to destroy you."

WHACK!

He took his hand and chopped on Tsubaki's leg.

CRACK!

"Ahh!" the chop ended up breaking a bone. "Damn you. So what? Now that you've got me, what're you going to do?"

The man laughed loudly. "Well, I personally want you dead but the Queen wants you brought back alive. And besides the bounty specifically states that you have to be alive. I need that bounty after all, we aren't lucky like you princess. Now be a good girl and go to bed for me." He strengthens his grip on Tsubaki's neck, making it even harder for her to breath.

_Crap! I'm losing consciousness! Somone… Please… Save me! _Her thoughts reaching into desperation. She was beginning to blacken out and dropped to the bottom of the tree. She looked at her bracelet. _Liar… How much stronger do I need to get? Am I too weak for you? Even now…_

WHACK!

Ryuga then blacked out and fainted letting his grip get loose on Tsubaki's neck.

Cough cough cough!

While trying to gasp for air she looked at her savior. A man with needles plastered around his face and a small blue Mohawk.

"Why? Who…?" _Crap… My head,_ Tsubaki's vision starts to get hazy and she begins to lose consciousness.

Gittarackur picked up Tsubaki's katana as well as Ryuga's badge and placed it next to the sleeping princess. He then took the unconscious Ryuga to the river to dispose of him.

* * *

Gon continues to watch Hisoka as he stays sitting at the tree still.

"Well, come on out." Hisoka begins.

Gon reacts with surprise thinking that Hisoka has discovered him.

"I know you're there."

_Has he noticed me?_

"If you won't come out, I'll come to you." Hisoka then begins to stand and walks towards the bushes in Gon's direction.

As Gon prepares to attack Hisoka, another man stands from within the bushes. He has short black hair and is wearing a yellow forehead band. Gon was surprised; he didn't even sense him there.

The man's name was Gozu. He took out his spear and challenged Hisoka to a duel.

Hisoka gave a smile. "You'll die"

Gozu stepped forward and prepared himself to fight. As Gon was hiding in the bushes he prepares for his chance to snatch Hisoka's badge. Gozu lunges his spear at Hisoka and Hisoka leaps back dodging his spear. Gozu continues to lunge at Hisoka but his efforts were futile. Hisoka was able to dodge every single attack.

"Hisoka… explain yourself." He says through heavy breaths. 'Why won't you attack me?"

"If I continue to avoid your attacks, you'll die eventually"

Gozu replied with a shocked expression and then a swarm of butterflies landed on his body.

"I can tell from the swarm of Hemotropic butterflies that your wounds are grave. Someone else has already dealt you the fatal blow, yes? Though I do understand your desire to die in battle."

Gozu fell to his knees at those words. He barely had the strength to remain standing. "If you… If you understand so well, why do you still refuse to fight me?"

"I have no interest in the dead" Hisoka says straightforwardly.

"What? I'm not dead yet!"

"You're already dead. It's in your eyes." Hisoka then turns away and walks to the broken tree stump Gozu has cut when attacking Hisoka. "Bye-bye"

Gozu tries to utilize his strength to keep himself on his feet, in his last efforts to deal one last attack to Hisoka, a needle was thrown at his neck, followed by many needles to his face afterwards.

"Sorry about that" A voice called out from behind. "I carelessly let him escape."

"Liar. He probably begged you to grant him one final wish, yes?"

"Well, I felt sorry for the guy" It was Gittarackur, he then walked towards Hisoka's side. "Given that he was already dead"

"You should cease pitying enemies who serve no purpose."

"You've done it before, haven't you? You've walked away from opponents before finishing them off."

"I have standards. I'm not interested in people who serve no purpose. I only spare those whose deaths would go to waste. What about his tag?"

"Oh. I already took it. I have six points now so I don't need this one. You can have it." Gittarackur reached into his pocket and gave Hisoka one of the circular badges reading "8O"

"Who's badge is this?"

"it belonged to some guy that tried to snipe me. He ticked me off so I killed him. Well, then…" Gittarackur started to remove the needles from his face altering his appearance. Emotionless black eyes and silk long black hair. "Ahh. I feel much better." Gittarackur then dug a hole with his bare hands. "Well, I'll just sleep here until the final day. Good luck! Oh! Also, the princess was attacked."

Gon reacted to those words with shock. _Attacked? Tsubaki? By an applicant? Is she okay? She has to be… She's strong._

"by?" Hisoka asked with no interest in his voice.

"Who else, the Machiyo. You were right, she almost died."

_Almost died? Tsubaki, no way! The Machiyo… Where have i heard that before… Ah! The Sakurai family assassins! But, why are they here? For the bounty?!_

"Where is she now?"

"She's fine. She's beat up pretty bad but I managed to save her in time. She lost consciousness so I left her there and killed her attacker. The Machiyo have been planning something recently, as well as the Queen. Sooner or later, someone's going to be collecting that bounty and the princess will most likely never leave that palace again. Didn't you make a promise with her? What happened to that?"

"Promises are meant to be broken. But why did you even save her?"

"Well if you weren't going to, someone had to. Besides, didn't you say that if she had to die by someone's hands it would be your own. I was just looking out for you." Gittarackur gave a smile. "But she still has the bracelet… think she still believes in its power?"

"If she didn't would she still have it?"

"Yes. You were the one that gave her that bracelet anyway. Of course she'd keep it."

"That's what makes her weak."

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. Good luck!" Gittarucker then jumped into the hole and buried himself in it.

As night falls, Gon is still focused on Hisoka. Kurapika and Leorio are trying to keep up their guard as they travel the island at night and Killua is roaming around looking for his target.

"Well, I need two more points" Hisoka says while getting up from his tree trunk. "I suppose I should go hunt someone." He then walks deeper into the forest and reaches the top of a cliff. Gon follows closely behind.

Hisoka sees two people walking, it's Leorio and Kurapika. "Mitsu~keta~" He said in a sing songy voice with a smile.

Hisoka's next targets are Kurapika and Leorio. Gon is still targeting Hisoka's ID tag. Why did the Machiyo target Tsubaki on Zevil Island? And who exactly is Gittarackur? There are four days left in the Fourth Phase, what will happen next?


	8. The Promise

**[[ Just wanna apologize for all my grammar mistakes as well as my spelling mistakes, I really am sorry for all those! Also, Indrani, I really wish I could respond to your review but I guess I'll have to do it here. I'll leave my response at the end of this chapter so please do read it c: Thank you for your criticism as well! Also, Hisoka may be a bit ooc in this chapter but just to let you know, Tsubaki is the only person that can bring out a different side of Hisoka. Please R&R! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! ]]**

* * *

GASP!

"Blood lust?" BA-DUMP BA-DUMP BA-DUMP

Not too far from where Tsubaki was, an intense aura of blood lust was released. It came from Hisoka. Such a powerful release woke Tsubaki from her deep slumber. After his confrontation with Leorio and Kurapika he saw how much stronger they both have gotten and that made him feel "tingly". Having not killed anyone for the past couple of days have fed his blood lust and the next person he encounters, he will most likely kill without a thought.

"Could it be… Hisoka? It has to be. This is bad! I have to find him and stop him or else someone's gonna die!" As Tsubaki tried to stand up she saw her badge and katana lying on the ground next to her. "That's right… Someone saved me…I'll have to worry about that later! I have to go stop Hisoka!" Tsubaki took the badge and put it in her obi, she also sheathed her katana. When Tsubaki tried to get up, she immediately fell back down.

CRACK!

"ahh!" Tsubaki yelled in pain. She looked toward her right leg and she noticed it was broken. "Damn it…!" She then took her katana out and unsheathed it again. "Dance, Midori no Sakura (Green Cherry Blossoms)" Her blade then transformed into sakura petals leaving just the hilt in its normal state. She wrapped the green petals around her leg and got back up on her feet. "It'll only help with the pain… It'll get worse. But right now, I can't worry about that." Tsubaki then limped her way in the direction of the blood lust.

In the middle of the forest was Hisoka, his blood lust has calmed down but the look in his eyes show how he is craving to kill. He walks with a slow pace and a hunched back, waiting to walk into his next target. Up ahead, Gon is hiding in the bushes waiting to ambush Hisoka when he attacks his prey. Hisoka has completely hidden his presence and Gon begins to hyperventilate thinking he'll be found out.

"Just breathe" a voice whispered behind him.

The voice surprised him, he looked beside him and there was Tsubaki.

_Why is Tsubaki here? She looks terrible! Is what Hisoka and that other guy said true? _Gon looked at Tsubaki's injured leg and noticed the sakura petals. _Green sakura petals? What happened to her?_

"I'm fine… I can manage something like this, don't worry about me." She gave Gon a smile snapping him back to the situation at hand. "You're planning to take Hisoka's badge right? I'll help you."

"eh?"

"I felt his blood lust earlier, if Hisoka bumps into someone he will immediately kill, I can't have someone lose their life like that. I _was_ a princess; the people's lives were important. To calm his blood lust and to kill innocent people is not worth it. I'll help distract him, that's what you need right? A distraction." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Yes but-"

"shh!" Tsubaki interrupted. "He's coming! Conceal your presence! Also… If Hisoka approaches you… Run."

Gon nodded at her and did as he was told. He then looked at Tsubaki with worried eyes. _Don't do anything reckless, Tsubaki!_

As Hisoka continues along his path he spots another applicant, Agon, and immediately charges at him. Agon immediately notices Hisoka and draws out his sword. Hisoka lunges at him with insanity filled eyes and a psychotic laugh.

SWISH!

DRIP DRIP DRIP…

Hisoka's eyes widen as well as Agon's. Tsubaki intercepted the battle. She jumped in to shield Agon and suffered a serious blow to her chest with Hisoka's card. Blood splashed out from her wound and trailed down her arm. Her kimono covered in blood.

_Tsubaki! Why?!_

Hisoka's killing aura returned and he charged at Agon.

"St…o…p" Tsubaki managed to say under her weakened breath. She then slowly moved her head toward Gon and shot him a look that meant "now!"

Gon then cast his fishing rod and caught onto Hisoka's badge. Before Hisoka dealt the finishing blow to Agon, he stopped his card at Agon's neck piercing it a little. He looked over his shoulder at the injured princess, her face had splotches of blood but her eyes shone brightly. She looked directly into his eyes and his eyes returned to normal.

"H-Here" Agon stuttered while lifting up his badge and presenting it to Hisoka. "T-Take it." Hisoka looked at the badge and then back at Agon, he gave a smirk and Agon's body was filled with fear. Hisoka removed the card from Agon's neck and took the badge. He turned to Tsubaki and began to walk towards her. Agon ran away stumbling on the ground in the process.

"TSUBAKI!" Gon called out.

Hisoka then turned his attention to Gon and fear struck Gon, Hisoka took a step forward and Gon immediately ran away. _Tsubaki! Why did she do that? There was another way! *flashback* I was a princess; the people's lives were important. To calm his blood lust and to kill innocent people is not worth it. I'll help distract him, that's what you need right? A distraction." Tsubaki said with a smile. *end flashback* Was it worth it Tsubaki?! Didn't you have to prove to him how much stronger you've gotten?! We promised to get through this phase alive! Wasn't he the person you were fighting for? _Gon continued to run with tears in his eyes as these thoughts were running through his head.

Step Step Step

"haa.. haa…" Tsubaki lay on the floor while breathing heavily.

Hisoka knelt down beside her. "Why did you risk your life for a weakling like him?"

"Ta-taking ano-another's life isn't wor…th it…"

Hisoka gave a chuckle. "Aren't you supposed to be an assassin? Your job is to take people's lives no matter the reason."

"You…haa… You're not like that…haa… You're not a killing machine… S-Soka… What happened to y-your warm smi…haa…le..?"

Hisoka stayed silent and carried her in his arms princess style.

"hnn…" Tsubaki was in immense pain. Hisoka dashed for the nearest river, he lied her down in the grass and opened her kimono. The cut was from her shoulder blade to the middle of her chest. Luckily it wasn't as deep as to cause any life threatening means. Hisoka also saw many other scars on her body, he gave them a questioning look. _These scars…_ He then cupped the water in his hands and poured it over her wound to wash away the blood. Hisoka then took off his shirt and started to rip it into pieces. He took a piece of cloth and put it into the water to wipe away the blood on her face. He used the other pieces of cloth like a bandage and wrapped up her wound.

"W-why…? Why are you…haa… s-saving me n…ow? D-Didn't you say…haa… that if I were to die…I would only die b-by your ha…nds?" She looked into his eyes but only silence was his response. "So-"

"You're not worth killing now." He interrupted. "You haven't fully developed yet. Like I said before, I only spare those whose death would go to waste." Hisoka then wrapped Tsubaki's kimono back up.

"A-Am I too weak? Is that…haa… why you didn't save…haa… me e-" Tsubaki then stopped talking and her body lied still, her eyes were closed and she didn't move a muscle.

Hisoka made sure to check her pulse to see if she was still alive.

BUMP Bump bump…

Her pulse was growing weak but it was still manageable. Hisoka gave a sigh and carried her on his back. "You really are a reckless princess Tsukime." He said while looking at her. _This girl… What exactly happened to you when you ran away from the Royal Family? _Hisoka took Tsubaki and looked for another spot to hide out at.

* * *

"Tsukime!" the red headed boy called out.

"eh?" the young princess turned around and saw the little magician running towards her with a purple cloth. "Soka!" she replied with a smile.

"Ne, ne! Tsukime look at this! My mom and dad finally bought me this magic cloth, I've been wanting this for a while now!" the boy said enthusiastically.

"magic cloth?" Tsubaki questioned tilting her head and asking in a confused voice.

"Yeah! It's for magic ticks! I've been learning some magic tricks lately and my parents finally bought me this cloth! Ne, do you want to see a trick?" He said with a big smile.

"Sure!" She replied with a smile.

"Alright!" The two children sat face to face in the middle of the field. "Tsukime, extend you right arm."

She did as she was told and held out her right arm. "Like this?"

"Yup! Just like that!" Hisoka then took the cloth and draped it over her wrist covering a bit of her hand as well. "Ready? 1…2…3!" Hisoka then removes the cloth and a gold bracelet appeared on Tsubaki's wrist. There was a charm on the bracelet and it was the ace of hearts, the card seemed to be made from rubies and diamonds. Tsubaki was stunned and she looked at Hisoka who had a big smile on his face. "Happy Birthday Tsukime!"

"eh? B-Birthday? How did you know? Better yet…how did you afford this bracelet? You didn't steal it did you?!"

Hisoka gave a heartfelt laugh. "No, I didn't steal it. I had some help paying for it."

"Help? From who?"

"Your butler... I think his name was Tan…ka?"

"Tanaka-san did? How did you two meet?"

"it's a funny story! I went into town to look for a present to buy you and I managed to save the money I've been earning but it only added up to 2,OOO Jenny. I passed by this jewelry store and I saw this pretty gold bracelet, I thought I had to have it! But there was also this old guy looking at the bracelet outside and he asked me why I liked the bracelet so much. I told him because it was the perfect gift for my friend, it had to be that bracelet or nothing else. It shined so pretty in the light, just like Tsukime does! He said that he'll help pay for the bracelet if I continue to stay friends with Tsukime and I told him we'll always be friends! I felt bad asking the old man to help spend money but he said that since I was the reason for Tsubaki's happiness lately that he would give anything to help me."

"eh? He knew who you were?"

"Mm! He said that he's been watching Tsubaki-chan leaving the palace lately to play with a friend and that he couldn't believe it was me. He told me that he was planning to buy the bracelet for you but if it came from me it would make Tsubaki even more happy! He was a super nice man! You really are blessed Tsubaki!" He said with a great big smile.

"No… Not really. But thank you for the present, it's beautiful and the magic trick was amazing! Just like a real magician!" she gave a giggle.

"Of course! I want to be a magician when I grow up! Seeing people smile when they see a surprise like that is the best!"

Tsubaki then walked over to the bushes and grabbed a couple berries. She squeezed the juice in her hands and drew a red star on his right cheek and a green teardrop on his left. "There, now you look like a real magician!" She lifted up a mirror she carried with her and showed Hisoka what he looked like.

"ahaha! I really do look like one! Thank you Tsukime! Oh! Also, I need to tell you about the bracelet. It has superpowers."

"Superpowers?"

"Mm… It lets me know if you're in trouble, whether it be at home or not. If you're in danger or someone's trying to kill you, it will let me know. I will immediately come by your side to protect you and kill whoever I have to. But… It won't work until you get stronger, that was the condition in order to make it work… Sorry Tsukime…"

"It's okay!" She said with a warm smile. "I'll definitely get stronger!"

* * *

Hisoka sits by a tree while Tsubaki's head rests on his lap, darkness has fallen and only the moon provides light. Hisoka looks at the moon with wavering eyes and he looks down at Tsubaki. He takes his hand and removes the hair lying on her face. He begins to look at her with softer eyes. _You've definitely gotten stronger Tsukime… In ways that I have never even imagined. But your heart is still too kind to others; you risk your lives to save others. You're weak in the sense that you are not aware of how others feel if you continue to do that. You'll lose people by doing that… Promises… they're meant to be broken but some… are also meant to be kept…_

"hnn…" Tsubaki was beginning to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up directly into Hisoka's eyes. A softness formed in her eyes and she gave Hisoka a smile. She lifted her hand to Hisoka's cheek and gave him a bright smile. "Thank you… for saving me" Tsubaki's hand then dropped back onto the ground and she fell back asleep. A peaceful expression on her face.

_I promise… I will always protect you. _Hisoka leans closer to her face looking at her pale face and her plump rose lips. A moment of hesitation occurred but then he leaned in closer and gave Tsubaki a kiss. He breaks away from the kiss and looks at her with eyes full of despair and sadness. _Whoever gave you those scars…I'll definitely find them and kill them._

* * *

**[[ Indrani, I really do appreciate your feedback! Thank you for giving such great criticism! I agree, I do need to focus on my pairing a bit but I'm just trying to finish the Hunter Exam part first before a deeper connection forms between the two. I do tend to go at a slow pace but their past will slowly be revealed throughout the plot, it won't be fun if you find out now would it? :D And I do apologize for all my errors! Every time I see one, I always try to fix it as fast as I can. I'm glad you enjoy my story so far, please keep giving me helpful reviews! Thank you! ]] **


	9. A Glimpse Into The Princess's Heart

**[[ Indrani: reply down below c: / Also, this is a pretty long chapter guys, I apologize! And if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry! It's getting late and my eyes are starting to close lol. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! ]]**

* * *

"Where…Where am I?" Awakening from her sleep Tsubaki looked around the room.

"Oh. Looks like you're finally awake." A voice said to her.

Tsubaki looked beside her and she saw Chairman Netero. He was sitting in a chair next to her IV.

"The exam…?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Don't worry, you passed the Fourth Phase." Netero said while giving her a smile.

"But how…? How did I even end up here?" Suddenly the image of Hisoka popped into her mind. "Hi…soka?" she looked at Netero with wavering eyes.

"That's right! Applicant #44, Hisoka. He carried you to the end point of the Fourth Phase and you had passed. We are now in my blimp and are heading towards the Final Phase."

"I see…" Tsubaki then tried to position her body to an upright position but a sharp pain cringed in her chest. "ahh…" she held her hand over her chest and had a painful expression on her face.

"Whoa, I wouldn't move around so much, your wounds haven't fully healed yet." Netero said while helping Tsubaki lay back down. "Don't worry; your wounds will heal quickly. If your wound wasn't properly taken care for earlier then you most likely wouldn't have survived. It's a good thing the exam ended when it did. Once we got on the ship he immediately requested that you be hospitalized until your wounds heal."

_Hisoka did…? *flashback* _"You're not worth killing now. You haven't fully developed yet. Like I said before, I only spare those whose death would go to waste." *end flashback* _That's right…_

"But" Netero began, snapping Tsubaki out of her thoughts. "I would like to have a word with you, Tsubaki-Hime." Netero stated to have a serious look on his face.

"I…Understand."

"Well as you may have already known, your Aunt and the Machiyo have handed out a bounty of 1OO Billion Jenny to have you captured alive and brought back to the Royal Family. The body of a Machiyo assassin was also found on Zevil Island, suggesting that they are planning to make a move soon. We, of the Hunter Committee, were assigned to protect you."

"Protect me? Why?"

"You know Setuno Seiya correct?"

"Yes. She's my Guardian as well as my master. Did something happen to her?!"

"No, she is fine. She managed to lead the assassins off of Waffle Island but she sends her apologies, she will not be able to meet with you after the exams are over. She has some important business to attend to in Yorknew City. You…know about your brother right?"

"Yes, though I haven't seen him in years. Is he alright?"

"Oh, he's fine! He's become a very fine Hunter. You know that Tanaka Seiya was appointed as his Guardian correct? Well, he was actually meant to be _your _Guardian but he stayed behind with the Prince of Rainbow Village and is involved with an investigation of the Royal Family. According to his information, there is going to be an auction held in Yorknew City and there is a seller named Fuuto that sells the bodies of young women. You…" Netero's voice becoming serious. "are the number 1 wanted item on the auction list."

Tsubaki's eyes widen and fear is shown on her face. Her breathing becomes heavier and her heart is racing. She holds her hands up to her face and starts trembling. An image pops into her mind and she immediately reacts in fear turning her face away from Netero. Netero looks at her with pitiful eyes.

"You…" Tsubaki began. "You can't stop an auction like that…?"

"I'm sorry. We Hunters only play a certain hand in the government, an auction like this is very hard to find. It is, after all, an underground auction. But!" Netero says with a reassuring voice "We'll be sure to protect you from Fuuto and his people."

"But… After the exam is over, you will have many different things on your hands. You won't be able to protect me. In fact, please don't do anything risky for the sake of my life. I…can manage on my own" Tsubaki faces Netero and looks within his eyes. She puts a smile on her face but her eyes do not match the bravery behind her smile, her eyes waver and are filled with fear.

* * *

The applicants have finally arrived to the Final Phase site and the 1O applicants that remain are gathered at a hotel owned by the Selection Committee and there they are taken to an arena like room.

"Tsubaki!" Gon shouted as he ran up to her and hugged her making her drop her crutch. "Thank goodness you're all right! I was so worried! Don't do anything like that again! I really thought you were dead!" Gon tightened his hug around Tsubaki and tears were forming in his eyes. Tsubaki looked at Gon with warm eyes and gave him a smile.

Tsubaki then looked in front of her and it was Leorio and Kurapika, they looked at her and gave her warm smiles. She returned the smiles and Gon released his grip on her. He picked up her crutch, looked up at her and gave her a big grin. This surprised Tsubaki but it gave her a warm feeling inside, she gave Gon a smile and patted his head. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"ahem!" Netero interrupted. "Well then, congratulations everyone for making it this far! We will be staying at this hotel until the exams are over so feel free to do as you wish while we stay here. Now, I will explain the rules of the final phase to you." A man then pushes a board out to present to the applicants. "For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament." Netero showed them the matchups and explained that all they need to pass is one win. With the one win, they are taken out of the matchup and have passed the Final Phase. Only one person will fail and the other 9 will become Hunters. Also, if they are to kill any of the applicants, that person will immediately be disqualified.

The first matchup was between Gon and Hanzo. Hanzo, being a skilled ninja, did everything in his power to torture Gon into surrendering. Gon, being a stubborn boy, refused to ever surrendering. Hanzo looked into Gon's unwavering eyes and gave up. Making Gon the winner of his match, however, Gon was unhappy about his but Hanzo then uppercutted Gon and Gon was unconscious.

The next match was between Hisoka and Kurapika. The two fought for a while but then Hisoka appeared next to Kurapika and whispered into his ear, he then forfeited and Kurapika won.

After that was Hanzo and Pokkle but finding himself in the same situation as Gon, Pokkle surrendered immediately.

Next were Hisoka and Bodoro. It was a completely one sided fight and when Bodoro was lying on the ground, Hisoka whispered in his ear causing Bodoro to surrender.

Killua and Pokkle were next but Killua walked away saying he was uninterested in the match giving Pokkle the win.

The sixth match was between Leorio and Bodoro but Leorio insisted that he will wait for Bodoro to heal from his injuries first. Thus having Killua and Gittarackur fight first. As Killua faced Gittarackur, Gittarackur revealed himself to be Illumi, Killua's older brother. In Killua's match with Illumi, Killua was drowned in fear of his older brother, ending with Killua surrendering.

Bodoro had finally healed and the match between him and Leorio began but before it even started, Killua killed Bodoro. Killua was disqualified from the exam and the exam was over. 8 applicants have passed to become Hunters.

* * *

Outside of the hotel, Illumi and Hisoka were talking about Gon. Gon broke Illumi's arm with his grip and he realized that Gon has incredible potential. In Illumi's mind, that makes him all the more dangerous and he wishes to kill him instantly but Hisoka was glaring at Illumi and threatened him saying that Gon was his prey. Illumi understood ad began to walk away.

"Oh, so what're you going to do now?" Illumi asked before walking away.

"Wait patiently" Hisoka began with a look of pleasure on his face "for the fruit to ripen"

"I figured…" Illumi stated. "ah… It's been a while, huh, princess?"

Tsubaki appeared from behind the pillar and gave both Hisoka and Illumi looks.

"Who would've thought that you would've suffered injuries like that during the exam, huh?"

"Be quiet…" Tsubaki replied with an annoyed look.

"well… that's no way to talk to someone who saved you from that weak assassin. To not be able to kill someone like him in an instant, you've grown weak princess."

An anime like vein appeared on Tsubaki's forehead and she gave a sigh. "As much as I hate to admit this, I owe you one. Both of you actually…"

"I'll hold you up on that" Illumi said. "ah.. in exchange for that, how about some information?"

"about?"

"Your beloved Prince Riku. I heard he's going to be in Yorknew City for an auction." This news surprised Tsubaki.

"Riku? For an auction? How do you know? Why is he going there?"

"Now, now. I only offer one piece of information, no matter how long we've known each other."

"Damn you Illumi."

"haha, well I'll be going. Bye Princess. Bye Hisoka. Good luck." With that, Illumi waved goodbye as he walked away.

Hisoka, leaning on a pillar, also got up and was about to leave.

"Wait…" Hisoka stopped where he was and looked at Tsubaki. She did not look at Hisoka but she continued to talk. "W-What're you planning to do now?" she asked while getting flustered.

Hisoka gave a smirk and continued to lean on the pillar. "Why? Care to join me?"

"N-Not really…" Tsubaki was beginning to get tense and suddenly, Hisoka appeared in front of her. His face was close to hers and he rested his arm above her head on the pillar. Her heart was racing and she looked into his beautiful amber eyes. He returned the look into her eyes and she looked away, blushing. He smirked and picked up a strand of her hair.

"Hiso-" Before she could finish her sentence, Hisoka kissed her hair.

"Even with all the blood you spilt, your hair still remains a pure white. I thought I told you… You look more beautiful with your hair down. But maybe I should return this to you… that idiot Prince gave this to you right?" Hisoka let go of Tsubaki's hair and reached into his shirt. He pulled out Tsubaki's blue hair clip and placed it into her hands.

"C-Can I go with you?" she looked at him with desperation in her eyes.

Hisoka's eyes softened and he rested his forehead on her head. "Where I'm going is no place for a princess. Also, I really planned on not seeing you again."

"eh?"

Hisoka took his hand and covered Tsubaki's eyes. He moved his face closer to hers and was about to kiss her but then he pulled away. He looked at her face with sadness in his eyes. He then put his attention to Tsubaki's injuries. _I can't keep my promise if I'm the reason why you're getting hurt all the time… The people that gave you those scars… I will find them…_

"Hisoka…? What do you mean by that?"

"You left me when we were little, now it's my turn."

"P-Please don't go…" Tears were starting to fall down Tsubaki's cheeks.

"Sorry Tsukime"

Woosh

With the gust of the wind, Hisoka disappeared and left Tsubaki on her own. The lone princess dropped to the floor and continued to cry. Watching from far behind was Kurapika.

"Kura…pika?" Tsubaki asked while wiping away her tears. Kurapika was also trying to walk away but he didn't hide his presence well enough.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything."

"It's okay" Tsubaki said trying to get up on her feet.

"You and Hisoka… What actually happened between you two?" Only silence was given from Tsubaki. "Is it worth it? All the pain he's causing you?"

Tsubaki looked at Kurapika and had eyes of sadness fixed upon him. "It's not like that… It's …complicated."

"I have time." Kurapika said while looking at her with a smile. "Gon, Leorio, and I were going to get Killua back from Kukuroo Mountain but Gon and Satotz are talking about something. Telling other people about your problems really does help, Tsubaki."

"I understand…Then if you don't mind. Would you listen to my story?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Tsubaki-Hime" An old skinny woman called out. "The Queen requests your presence."

The little princess looked at the maid with a confused look and stood from her bed. She followed the maid to the Queen's chambers and entered inside. The Queen's chamber was a very grand room, a room fit for royalty.

"Her Royal Highness Tsubaki is entering, Your Royal Majesty" the maid said while bowing down to the Queen.

"Thank you. You may now take your leave." The maid did as she was told. "My daughter, please sit." She gestured her hand to the chair next to the Queen's bed. "I have some very important news to tell you."

"What is it, Your Royal Majesty?" the princess replied sitting as poised as she can.

"You are to get married to Prince Riku of Rainbow Village in 5 months time. There have been rising issues between our Taira Village as well as Rainbow Village and the only way to cease the tension is through a union; a union by marriage. Your father, the King, and I have been talking to the Queen and King of Rainbow Village and they have agreed to the arranged marriage. The wedding is postponed for 5 months because we want the two of you to spend more time with each other, inside and outside of the palace. You two need to set a name for yourselves as the future rulers of Taira and Rainbow Village. You need to gain the support of the people. Do you understand? You are to spend the rest of these 5 months with Prince Riku and are to be married to him. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Your Royal Majesty. I understand. I will be spending my next few months with Prince Riku of Rainbow Village and will be married to him in 5 months."

"Good. Now go give these documents to your father. We have much paper work to do." The Queen said while handing Tsubaki a huge stack of papers.

"Yes, Your Royal Majesty" Tsubaki then took her leave and bowed to the Queen.

Tsubaki then walked down to the end of the hall and entered an even bigger room.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is there?" a voice from behind the door yelled out.

"Her Royal Highness, Tsubaki, is here to see you, Your Majesty The King" A guard said while bowing to the King.

"Let her in" the King said.

"Understood." The guard went outside and instructed Tsubaki into the room. "Her Royal Highness, Tsubaki, is entering the room."

"Thank you. Please return to your post."

"Understood, Sir." The guard gave a bow and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Tsubaki walked to the desk the King was sitting at and dropped off the documents she was told to drop off. She stood beside the king's desk with sad eyes.

"Tsuki-Chan… what's wrong?" The King asked while placing down his pen.

"Mama told me that I'm getting married soon…"

The King looked at Tsubaki with an astonished look. "Tsuki-Chan. Come here" the king said while patting his lap for her to sit there. She walked over to him and climbed onto his lap. "I know it's scary but you are a Sakurai Princess, you know what it means to be a Princess, right?"

"Yes… I have to do everything in my power to make sure the people of Taira are happy and safe."

"That's right." The King smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. Papa's here if you wanna talk."

"I…don't want to get married. But I know that I have to. It's my duty as the Princess of Taira to help ease the tension but… Papa… What if I fell in love with someone else already?" The King was surprised to hear that coming from his 6 year old daughter but he was also very happy, he had a warm smile on his face.

"I heard. Tanaka told me. That boy is a very special person to my Tsuki-Chan, isn't he? But you know, if he really cares for you, I'm sure he would understand if you had to get married to someone else. You told him right, that you're a princess."

"Yes but Papa, I don't want to lose him! He's someone I care about very much!"

The King gave his daughter a hug, "Oh my. My Tsuki-Chan has already grown up to be a very kind woman. Haha! Cherish that deep bond you have, my daughter. You need bonds like that to survive in this palace. Now go, you have a date to go to, don't you?"

"Date?" Tsubaki asked in a confused voice.

"Your mother hasn't told you? You're going to be spending time with Prince Riku from now on, today will be your first date."

"eh?"

. . .

CLACK CLACK CLACK

The horses attached to a circular carriage have stopped in front of a big beautiful palace.

"Her Royal Highness, Tsubaki, has arrived" The maid announced while opening the door to the carriage. Tsubaki stepped out of the carriage wearing a beautiful gold kimono with red accents. Her hair was put up elegantly and she had red and gold hair pins sticking out from her hair. An elegant and grand aura surrounding her.

As Tsubaki stepped into the palace, she was escorted to the garden of Rainbow Palace. The garden was enormous, flowers of many colors and different types grew everywhere. A table was set in the middle of the flowers and a young boy was sitting there with a long blue and gold accented kimono on. The boy had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. Tsubaki looked at the boy and was taken aback by his graceful presence.

"His Royal Highness, Riku, please bow before him." A voice called out

The maids and servants bowed in the presence of the Prince, Tsubaki bowed as well.

"Thank you. You may leave now" The Prince called out to the maids and servants. They did as they were told and left the bowing Princess with the little Prince. "You may lift you head. You do not need to be so formal. I'm Riku. The Prince of Rainbow Village. It's a pleasure to meet you Tsubaki-hime." The boy said with a warm smile; his emerald eyes sparkling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Your Royal Highness." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"You can call me Riku. Is it okay if I call you Tsubaki?"

"Of course you can Riku!" Tsubaki said with a smile.

_3 Months Later_

"I can't wait for Tsubaki to come over to play today Mama!" Riku said to his mother who was working at her desk.

"hehe, You two have gotten close. That's good. That's what our villages need. I'm glad you have made a friend out of her Riku."

"Me too! I can't wait!" Riku said with a sparkling smile.

. . .

"Tsubaki-Hime, The Queen requests your presence." The maid called out.

Tsubaki followed the maid to the Queen's chambers and the maid took her leave.

"Sit, my daughter" Tsubaki did as she was told and sat at the chair next to her mother's bed. "I heard things have been going really well lately between you and Prince Riku. If this keeps up, we may even move the wedding closer. Ah, pour me some tea, my daughter."

Tsubaki took the tea set from the Queen's desk and poured a cup of tea for her, when she handed the cup to the Queen, the Queen noticed Tsubaki's bracelet. She grabbed Tsubaki's arm and pushed down her sleeve.

"Who gave this to you?" The Queen asked in a stern voice.

Tsubaki hesitated for a moment; she couldn't tell her mother that the person that gave her that bracelet was Hisoka! So in order to protect Hisoka she said that Riku was the one that gave it to her. The Queen did not believe a word of this but pretended to go along with it.

"Well, be appreciative of this. This means he is serious about this relationship. Do not forget about your duties as a princess! You are dismissed." And with that Tsubaki got up and gave a bow to the Queen.

When Tsubaki left, the Queen called for a Machiyo assassin to watch over Tsubaki's movements. That day, Tsubaki had a date with Riku but since she hasn't been seeing Hisoka lately, she skipped out on her date and ran to the forest. Waiting for her there was Hisoka playing with a deck of cards. Ever since his parents were killed, he's been staying in the forest and Tsubaki has been providing him with the necessary items he needs to live off of. Tsubaki didn't know that she was being followed by a Machiyo assassin, he reported what he saw to the Queen.

"Kill the boy" She said without hesitation.

"Yes, Your Royal Majesty." The assassin then threw needles at Hisoka but Hisoka managed to dodge and guarded Tsubaki.

"Who's there?!" Hisoka yelled out.

The man walked out from the bushes and took out a blade. Hisoka told Tsubaki to close her eyes and she did as she was told. But when curiosity took over her mind, she took a peak and saw Hisoka (having already learned nen) throw cards at the assassin, killing him. Tsubaki was shocked.

"Run, Hisoka!"

"Eh? Why?"

"You have to run and hide! You just killed a Machiyo assassin. You're now the target of the Machiyo. Go!" Hisoka did as Tsubaki instructed and ran deep into the forest. A few moments after Hisoka left, a group of two Machiyo assassins appeared before Tsubaki. They took her and went to the Queen's chambers. They threw her onto the floor and she immediately positioned herself in a kneeling position to bow to the Queen. The Queen told her to stand up and turn around, she did as she was told. The Queen had a whip in her hand and whipped Tsubaki in her back.

"hnn…" Tsubaki cringed in pain. When Tsubaki was getting punished she was told by the Queen to never make a sound of pain, it only shows weakness. The Queen whipped her over and over until her back started to bleed.

"You're going to kill him. That boy. That Commoner! If you don't kill him, I will kill him myself." The Queen took a knife from her drawer and threw it in front of Tsubaki. "Use this blade to finish this job and bring the blade back to me with the blood of that damn commoner! Go now! Or else, I will take away all your instruments and I will make damn sure that your life will be a living hell! You are a PRINCESS! You are to marry Prince Riku! That commoner is trash! Kill him!"

. . .

Tsubaki went to the forest and her eyes had no emotion to it. She was not her same old self, she was like a controlled puppet. Hisoka saw Tsubaki and jumped down to greet her.

"Tsukime!" He said with a big smile. He noticed Tsubaki's expression and was starting to get concerned. "Tsukime, what's wrong?"

"Leave…" She began with a stern voice.

"eh? Tsukime… What're yo-"

"Leave! I don't want to see you again!" _Is my voice shaking…?_ _"_I regret being friends with you! I hate you!" Hearing those words, Hisoka's eyes widened and he had a confused look on her face.

"Tsukime…?"

Tsubaki then took the blade out from her kimono's sleeve.

"oi, Tsuki-"

Tsubaki threw the knife at Hisoka's shoulder, near his collar bone. The knife attack threw Hisoka back into a tree. He was shocked, heartbroken, and confused.

"Tsubaki! What's going on with you?!" Tsubaki jumps towad him and takes the knife out. She looks away and a tear escapes from her eyes, she then runs away with the bloody knife.

"Tsubaki! TSUBAKI!" Hisoka lays there in pain and tears were streaming down his face. The helpless boy lied there thinking that he was about to die, that the person who killed him was the person who he fell in love with. Hisoka then blacks out and faints. Watching from behind the bushes was Riku, he took Hisoka and brought him to Rainbow Palace.

"hnn…" Hisoka woke up and looked around the room. He was in a grand room with expensive furniture everywhere. "Where… am I?"

"You're at the Rainbow Palace. You were injured and I took you in to treat your wounds. You… What exactly are you to Tsubaki?"

"Tsubaki!" Hisoka jumped up from the bed and his shoulder started to react with pain. "ahh…"

"Don't make any hasty moves, we just patched you up!"

"Where is Tsubaki?! Where is she?!"

The Prince looked at the Magician with jealous eyes.

"She's getting married."

"Wh…at?" Hisoka was surprised, actually words couldn't even describe how he felt. He was in pain, he was heartbroken, he was confused, he was completely lost. "Married? To who?"

"To… Me."

Hisoka looked into the boy's green eyes and had an angry expression on his face. "Only because I'm not royalty?! I have to find Tsubaki!"

"You can't! You are the target of the Machiyo; if you walk recklessly, they will find you and kill you!"

"I don't care!" Hisoka ran away from the Palace and ran to the forest.

When Hisoka ran to the forest there was no sight of Tsubaki. He saw a blue enveloped pinned to the tree that said "Hisoka" on the front. He opened the envelope and read the letter inside. The letter said, "I'm Sorry" and inside the envelope was the bracelet that Hisoka gave her. Being hit with such a reality, Hisoka cried, not only tears of sadness but of betrayal and anger. "LIAAAAAAR!" He yelled out as he dropped to the ground and cried with the letter crumpled in his hands.

Back at the palace, Tsubaki returned to her mother's chambers with the bloody knife and threw it at her mother's feet. "Mission accomplished, Your Royal Majesty." Her eyes no longer gleamed a warm bright amethyst color.

. . .

_2 Months Later_

It was the day of the wedding and everyone in the Village of Taira and Rainbow gathered for the happy occasion. They both wore long decorated kimonos made specifically for weddings and the wedding was about to begin.

"Do you, His Royal Highness Prince Riku, take Her Royal Majesty, Princess Tsubaki to be your lawfully wedded wife? To govern the villages of Taira and Rainbow and to create peace? To always perform your duties and to always be there for each other whether it be in sickness or in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do." Riku replied with a smile on his face

"And do you, Her Royal Majesty, Princess Tsubaki, take His Royal Highness Prince Riku, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To govern the villages of Taira and Rainbow and to create peace? To always perform your duties and to always be there for each other whether it be in sickness or in health, for better or for worse?"

Tsubaki hesitated."I-"

CRASHHH

The window to the church shattered and the people were in a panic.

"What is going on?!" The Queen shouted out.

Something flew by Tsubaki and landed in the wall. It was a playing card with her gold bracelet hanging from it. She took the card out of the wall and it read: "It's not right to lie, is it Tsukime?" She looked into the direction of where the card was thrown and saw a shadow jump away. _Hisoka…_

* * *

Kurapika stayed silent for a while.

"I… I blame myself. I feel that it's my fault… that Hisoka turned out to be like this..." Tsubaki looked at her bracelet with sad eyes.

Kurapika looked at Tsubaki with shock. "It is not your fault that Hisoka turned into that. What happened was not your fault. You had to do what you had to do."

"But… I should've told him at least…"

"Tsubaki…"

"Thank you Kurapika." She looked at Kurapika and gave a smile. "Thank you for listening to my story."

Kurapika returned her smile. "Thank you for sharing it with me… But did you… ever end up getting married?"

"No… My wedding was held off due to my father's decision. It's all thanks to Hisoka that I'm not the Queen of Taira and Rainbow Village. But… I really wish that the happiness we had when we were little was still here. I hope that one day, I can bring back Hisoka's warm smile!" Tsubaki smiled a warm smile and Kurapika assured her that the Hisoka she once knew will come back to her.

"Well, I must take my leave now. Good luck with everything, Tsubaki!"

"You as well, good luck in getting Killua back. Be careful, his family is very strong."

"Will do. Thank you" Kurapika walked away waving bye to the princess.

Tsubaki, now alone, looked up toward the sky. A beautiful blue sky with only a few clouds roaming about, she looked up at the sky and gave a smile.

Drip

A tear falling from her eye and a smile on her face.

_Hisoka… I will bring back your warm smile. I promise!_

* * *

**[[ I thought Hisoka may have been a bit ooc in the last chapter but I don't really know lol. The kiss was a bit off to me but I really wanted to write it. And that's funny! Well great minds think alike! And yes, I know of them maybe Hisoka may end up like that. Who knows. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ]]**


	10. A Favor

**[[ Reply to Indrani down below c: / I'm on a bit of a writer's block. So I'm sorry, kind of a short chapter. I feel like this encounter could've turned out better but it was the best I could come up with. Enjoy~ Also, please R&R! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! ]]**

* * *

_3 Months Later_

"Halt! Who goes there?" A man with armor of blue and gold said while pointing his spear at the woman.

The woman was wearing a red cloak with a hood that covered her face. She opened her cloak and showed the guard her right shoulder, a tiara birthmark.

"You're…!"

"Please…" The woman said. "I need to speak with Prince Riku."

"Hey, you!" The guard shouted to his fellow worker across the wall. "Get Tanaka. This is the real deal."

"Understood!" The other guard then swiftly walked away to fetch Tanaka.

"Real Deal?" The woman asked. "Have people been claiming to be me?"

"Of course. There is a 1OO Billion Jenny Bounty out for you, many people do it for the money. Others, to try and become royalty. Just by looking at you, I can tell you're the real deal."

"How do you know, when you can't even see my face? What if I was just an imposter?"

"But you're not."

"Like I said, how would yo-"

"Because, the Princess we know, is the only person left that would call our King, 'Prince' " The guard interrupted. "Every single imposter has come here under the request to meet with the 'King'. It's been a while… Princess."

"I'm no longer a Princess." The woman said. There was a sudden gust of wind and the wind was so strong that it took the hood off of the woman's head. Her pure white hair dropped and blew in the direction of the wind. Her amethyst eyes gleamed a beautiful color and she looked at the guard with a genuine smile.

"No, you're right. You aren't a Princess, you're a Queen. The rightful Queen to the beautiful Taira Village." The guard said with a smile.

"Tsu...chan…?! Is that really you, Tsu-chan?!" A voice called out.

Tsubaki looked into the direction of the voice and saw an old man. He was about 5 feet tall and his hair was very gray but he stood firm and had a powerful aura surrounding him.

"I can't believe it's you Tsu-chan! It's been too long!" The man then went in for a hug.

Tsubaki returned the hug and gave a smile. "I'm glad you're doing well, Tanaka-San."

. . .

"What on earth are you doing here?" Tanaka said while pouring Tsubaki a cup of tea. They were in a great big room; it appeared to be the guest room. The furniture was beautiful and the atmosphere was warm.

"I need to talk with Riku. Is he here?"

"Ahh… Master Riku is in his study right now. A lot happened in the past couple of months and the paperwork has piled up."

"I hear he's King now. His parents…?"

"Sadly, His and Her Majesty passed away not too long ago. It was a sudden passing and the title of 'King' went to Master Riku. He's been managing fine on his own but the stress of everything is taking a toll on his body. I wish the Master would take a break just for a moment."

"It's just the way he is. He loved his parents, with all his heart. He would do anything to make them happy. He's also the type of person that feels like he has no right to feel sad and that he must carry on his father's legacy." Tsubaki gave a smile. "He hasn't learned anything I taught him when we were little. He's still the same stubborn boy."

Tanaka gave a laugh. "I'm sure the best medicine for him right now, would be you Tsu-chan. How long has it been since we heard your beautiful voice?"

"Then… is that old grand piano still here?"

"Absolutely. Let me take you to it." Tanaka led Tsubaki down the hall to a very big and bright room. There were windows all around the room and the sun's rays made the room feel very warm. There was a big beautiful white grand piano in the middle of the room. Tsubaki walked up to it and hit a key. DING

"It still produces such a beautiful sound…" Tsubaki looked at it with such melancholy eyes.

"How about a song, Tsu-chan?"

Tsubaki took a seat at the piano and started to play a melody. (If you wanna listen, I put Kudou Shizuka's song "Kimi ga Kureta Mono" as the song.)

_tada ureshikute naiteriru no  
tada kanashikute naiteiru no  
sou sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo  
jibun de irareru_

As Tsubaki began singing, her voice echoed throughout the palace. The maids stopped what they were doing and listened to the princess's beautiful voice.

_aoi sora to umi ga  
subete wo tsutsumikomu youni  
kaze ni nosete sasayaku  
"anata ha anata no mama de iinda" to_

While in his chamber, the King dropped his pen and heard a beautiful singing voice. _Could it be…? This voice… I know it anywhere._ The King immediately got up and walked out of his room. He followed the sound of the voice and it brought him to the room Tsubaki was in. He opened the door and saw a woman sitting at the piano with long pure white hair. Her eyes were closed as she sang and a smile was on her face. The King's eyes widened and he was in shock.

_ari no mama no sugata de ite  
sorezore no shiawase wo dakishime  
aruiteiru no  
sora no iro ga kawaru tabi ni  
kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru_

_Kimi ga Kureta Mono…_

"Tsu…baki…" He said under his breath. "Tsubaki!" The King ran to Tsubaki and hugged her from behind. Tsubaki stopped singing and was surprised. "I've missed you so much!" The King said while tightening his hands around her. Tears were falling from his eyes and he couldn't say another word.

Tsubaki gave a smile and put her hand on Riku's arm. "Okaeri (I'm back)… Riku."

. . .

In the King's chambers were Tsubaki and Riku. It was a spacious room but since there were papers and scrolls all around the room, it was very cramped.

"Why are you here so suddenly?" Riku asked.

"I needed to talk to you."

"After all these years, I'm surprised you even remembered me." The emerald eyed boy said while looking down at his hands.

"Why wouldn't I remember you? You took me in and cared for me when I ran away. I owe you everything."

"Don't say that. What have you been up to? You haven't contacted me in so long, I feared the worst happened. Has everything been alright?"

"Well…" Tsubaki's eyes softened and she had a sad expression on her face. "I finally found him… Hisoka…"

Riku's eyes widened. "Wh…at? Where? How? When?" Riku was in utter disbelief.

"Hunter Exam… A lot happened." Tsubaki told Riku everything that happened on her journey while she was taking the hunter Exam. She told him about Gon and the others, the Machiyo attacking and Hisoka's personality change. By the end of her story, Tsubaki's face was worse than before. Her eyes were full of despair and she couldn't even look at Riku.

"Is it really worth it? All the pain and suffering he caused you? Why don't you live here again?"

"eh…?"

"I can take care of you, I can protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you, that idiot Magician is only going to hurt you. He plays with your heart and only teases you, hurting you even more! I would never do that to you! So please, won't you stay here? With me…?" Riku's eyes shone brightly but they wavered while looking at Tsubaki. His eyes were full of despair and his heart was in pain.

"Riku…I… I can't. There's something I have to do. I made a promise…"

"Promise with who?!" Riku was starting to get loud. "That Magician? Every promise you two make with each other is always broken! Didn't you say he promised to always keep a smile on your face?! I don't see that happening now! All I see is sadness from you! Such pain and misery, I can't bear to look at you in that state! Tsubaki is best when she's smiling! When she's happy! So why do you always go back to him?! Why is he the person you care about the most?! After everything he's done to you… WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?!" Before Riku realized it, he was standing up and he was yelling at the Princess. He couldn't look at Tsubaki and turned his head away. "Why is his happiness so much more important to you then your own? Why… do you always put your life on the line when it comes to him…?"

Tsubaki put her head down. "Because… He's the one I love." Riku's eyes widened at her answer. He looked at Tsubaki and her eyes shone brightly. She was serious. Riku sat back down and gave a sigh.

"So… what do you need to talk about?"

"I heard you're going to Yorknew City for the auctions. Why?"

"The auctions? Oh, I have some business to attend there. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No… I just need a favor if you don't mind."

"Anything."

"I heard that there's going to be an underground auction hosted by a man named Fuuto. Do you think you could lead an investigation for me?"

"Sure but those underground auctions are pretty hard to locate. Why…?"

"The less you know Riku, the better."

"I understand. This is one of your "don't ask, don't tell" situations. I'll have Tanaka take care of it."

"Thank you, Riku." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"No problem… Ne, Tsubaki, why don't you stay here until Tanaka gets the information you need? You don't have anywhere to go right?"

"If you don't mind, may I?"

"Of course, I'll have a room set up for you. You must be tired too, why not take a rest and we'll wake you when dinner's ready."

"If that's okay. Thank you, RIku."

. . .

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

CREEAAK

"Tsubaki-chan?" Riku walked into Tsubaki's room with a tray of tea. Tsubaki was sleeping in her bed with the blanket covering half of her body and a peaceful expression on her face. Riku set the tray on the dresser next to the bed and he took the blanket and covered her up. He moved the hair off her face and looked at her with eyes of sadness.

_*flashback*_

_ The Prince looked at the Magician with jealous eyes._

_"She's getting married."_

_"Wh…at?" Hisoka was surprised, actually words couldn't even describe how he felt. He was in pain, he was heartbroken, he was confused, he was completely lost. "Married? To who?"_

_"To… Me."_

_Hisoka looked into the boy's green eyes and had an angry expression on his face. "Only because I'm not royalty?! I have to find Tsubaki!"_

_"You can't! You are the target of the Machiyo; if you walk recklessly, they will find you and kill you!"_

_"I don't care!" Hisoka ran away from the Palace and ran to the forest. _

*end flashback*

_Was he really that important to you? You should've saw his face when I told him you were going to get married… He loves you, Tsubaki, more than you know. But… All he's gonna do is hurt you… I won't. I promise that I'll always be with you. I will always make you happy and I will always protect you. Tsubaki… When we were going to get married I can tell you hesitated. You didn't love me…the person you loved was Hisoka and you'll always love him. Tsubaki… Please don't leave me again… I can't lose you again… _ Riku leaned in closer to Tsubaki's face and kissed her lips. He looked at her face and a tear escaped from his eye. _Why do I always lose the people most important to me?_

KNOCK KNOCK

Riku immediately turned away from Tsubaki.

"Master Riku." Tanaka said. "We must go meet with the Advisory Council now."

"Understood, I'll be right there Tanaka."

"Yes sir." Tanaka left the room and soon after Riku followed suit.

_A Few Weeks Later_

Tsubaki was in the garden looking at the flowers and then suddenly Tanaka appeared before her.

"Tsu-chan… I have the information you wanted."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come take a seat." Tsubaki and Tanaka sat at the table that Riku and Tsubaki sat at when they first met.

"According to what I could find out, the underground auction will be held in a few days. The host of the underground auction is a man named Fuuto, he's a very rich and powerful man. He's in the top 5O of the Most Wanted List, for the Government as well as the Hunters. Fuuto has been known to kidnap young girls and to hold them hostage for many years. He rapes and tortures the girls; he even sells their bodies for money. The girls he kidnaps, he always sells them in his auctions. The auction site changes every year and it's hard to track him because he has many people that act as "bait". Fuuto makes a list every year of the girls he is going to sell and he has a poll of which girls the buyers want in that year's auction. Actually… In this year's poll, you were in it. You were the number 1 wanted person on the Wanted List. Tsu-chan… This Fuuto, he's not someone to go up against if that's what your goal is." Tanaka explained.

"Thank you, Tanaka. I have my reasons as to why I want to know this. But is that all you could find out?"

"I actually have one more piece of information to tell you… There is a group called the Phantom Troupe residing in Yorknew City and one of the members look familiar to me…"

"The Phantom Troupe…?" _That's who Kurapika is after, I wonder if he has already confronted them…_ "This familiar person was…?"

"He looked different yet the same. I remember those amber eyes and red hair anywhere. It was that boy, that boy you were always with when you were little. Hisoka, I believe was his name. I have intel that he's part of the Phantom Troupe."

Tsubaki did not say a word, she was shocked and her eyes widened. "Hisoka? In Yorknew City? Part of the Phantom Troupe? Are you sure it's him?"

Tanaka lifted up a photo to show Tsubaki, in the picture was Phinks, Machi, and Shizuku. In the corner of the picture in the way back, a man was standing there with red hair and on his face was a star and teardrop face paint.

_Hisoka… How many times do I have to chase you? How much longer will this endless chase last…?_

"I…I have to go." Tsubaki got up and ran to the palace.

"Wait, Tsu-chan!" Tsubaki stopped in her tracks and turned to Tanaka. "I have something I must give you first." Tanaka brought Tsubaki back to her room and he was carrying a large box. He placed it on the bed and instructed Tsubaki to open it. Tanaka told Tsubaki that her father had this made when she was little to give to her when she had finally became old enough to join the Royal Army and assist. She opened the box and inside it was a beautiful piece of armor. It had red sleeves that fell below her shoulders and the corset was made of leather. Tanaka told her that it was her "warrior outfit" and she should wear it when called out to battle. Tsubaki gave Tanaka a hug and changed into it. She left her hair down with the armor and wore her long black boots. Her Katana was tucked into a belt that lies over her skirt and she put her red cloak on.

"Now, you're ready to head into battle" Tanaka said with a smile.

"Thank you." Tsubaki hugged Tanaka for the last time. "I appreciate everything you have done for me." She gave him a smile.

Before Tsubaki left she went to the King's chambers and said goodbye to Riku. He tried to convince her from leaving but nothing worked.

"Like I said, I have something I must do."

"I understand... please be safe Tsubaki."

"I will. Thank you for everything you have done for me." She bowed respectfully to Riku. Riku walked over to her and lifter her body up giving her a tight hug. "Come back to me soon, okay?" Tsubaki only gave a smile and returned the hug.

As Tsubaki waved goodbye she headed her way to Yorknew City. She only had a few days until the auction began. Will she be able to catch Hisoka? And who exactly is Fuuto?

* * *

**[[ Your story is so sweet sounding but it's so ooc! Lol, I would love to do something like that but not yet. Lol,your stories don't bore me, it actually inspires me and gives me a couple of ideas that I can build off of. But thank you for your feedback! I hope the rest of the story will be good. Writer's block is slowly hitting me. /: ]]**


	11. Yorknew City

**[[ Indrani down below c: / Also, this chapter may be a bit much for you younger teens that may read this. I tried to hold back the words I wanted to use in this chapter. I may or may not change this story rating to M but it's mainly just certain chapters. Who knows. But enjoy! Sorry I didn't post anything recently, writer's block. Please R&R! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! ]]**

* * *

Tsubaki has finally reached Yorknew City and she checked into a hotel. The city was very big and it had lights everywhere! It looked beautiful at night but it was so crowded and noisy. When Tsubaki arrived in Yorknew City, the auctions have already been started for a few days already. The underground auctions can only be found by asking certain people about it and pushing them for information, so Tsubaki would usually go to the casino to look for information. One night she met a woman that told her that there is a man at the bars that knew about the underground auctions but it is not easy to approach him about it. The only way to get information out of him is to make him approach _you_. According to the woman, it's a risky job because depending on the man she meets, it may be an easy or difficult task to get the information that she needs.

Tsubaki had to change into a short slim fitting red tube dress with black heels and she had her hair done all curly and secured it into a high ponytail. She would try to go to the bars and get as much info as she can on these underground auctions and to try and find this man,

CLINK

"An extra glass of wine from the man in the white suit." The Bartender said while placing the glass of wine on the counter.

Tsubaki looked at the Bartender and gave him a smile. "Thank you."

She looked across the table and looked at the man in the white suit. He looked about the same age as Tsubaki and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very attractive and surrounded by many woman. He noticed Tsubaki looking at him and he raised his glass to her and gave a smile. Tsubaki picked up the glass of wine, gave a smile to the man, and drank the wine.

As soon as Tsubaki was done with her drink, she got up and was getting ready to leave. She purposely left her purse behind and walked past the blonde haired man giving him a smile. The man followed her with his eyes and gave a smile back. He looked at where she was sitting and realized that Tsubaki left her purse. He got up from his seat and went over to grab the purse. He immediately left the bar to chase after Tsubaki.

"Excuse me, Miss!" He yelled out to Tsubaki while running up to her from behind. "Is this your purse?" He asked while giving her a smile.

"Oh! I totally forgot I left that behind, thank you so much!" She took her purse and gave the man a smile. "Oh, you're the one that gave me the wine right? Thank you for the drink."

"No problem. I was just surprised that a beautiful woman like you were sitting by yourself in a bar. Did you get stood up or something?"

Tsubaki gave a giggle, "No, I came to find a good place to get a drink, I just got here two days ago. I thought I'd try out the bars here."

"That explains why I've never seen you around here before, do you have some sort of business here?"

"Yes. I heard there are auctions occurring here and I wanted in on the action." Tsubaki gave a smile.

"That's odd, haha. Not many women are interested in auctions like these. Is there a specific item you're interested in?"

"Not exactly, I don't really know much about auctions to begin with."

"Then how about we go get some drinks at another bar and I'll tell you everything I know about these auctions." The man gave a smile while gesturing his arm out so that Tsubaki would hold his hand.

_*flashback* "Men have different ways in approaching women. But there is one man that is known to always go after the most beautiful women and I can assure you that you are one of those. If a man buys you a glass of wine, make sure you leave your purse behind. If he goes after you and gives it to you, he may say something along the lines of 'No problem, I was just surprised that a beautiful woman like you were sitting by yourself.' If he does, give a small giggle. He will then later direct the conversation to the auctions. You must act clueless about the auctions, that is the only way he will approach you. Especially the underground auctions. If he is the man I think he is, he'll offer to go to another bar and he will teach you what he knows about auctions. But if this really is the man I'm explaining to you… Be careful. He is not an easy man to get information out of. You will have to trade something for that information. Something that only he can decide. I wish you luck." The woman explained to Tsubaki in the casino. *end flashback*_

"If you would be so kind." Tsubaki said with a smile, holding onto the man's hand.

. . .

Tsubaki's P.O.V

_Darkness. I couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't move. Where exactly am I? What happened to me…? Was it that man? What was his name again…_

"Are you sure this is her, Kaname?" A voice said,

"Absolutely. I remember those eyes, hah. They burned with hatred years ago. Don't you remember, Gou?" Kaname replied.

_Kaname? Gou? Who are these people? Actually the second voice sounds familiar. That man!_

"How did you find her?"

"At a bar. Who would've thought? She's stupid to come to Yorknew City during this time."

"Well now that we've found our popular item, we can't keep our boss waiting. Give her another dose of that special drug."

_Special drug? Popular Item? The auctions?! How could I be so stupid! I let my guard down! Damn it!_

"Yes, sir."

Step Step Step

_The footsteps stopped right next to me and the only thing I felt was a needle going through my arm. I'm losing consciousness. Damn! I can't believe this is happening!_

. . .

_W-Where am I? I managed to open my eyes but everything was hazy. How long was I out? My head hurts and I can barely keep my eyes open._

YANK

_Ahh! My hair. It hurts… I can't even see his face. It's too blurry._

"This is _her?_" _The man next to my ear, why does he sound so familiar?_

"Yes, sir. She's grown up, hasn't she?"

"She definitely has."

WHACK

_Ahh! Damn him! Just throw me on the floor like that, when I find out who you are, I will definitely kill you._

Step Step Step

_I could hear his footsteps getting louder as if he's coming towards me. I felt a hand on my head and a hot breath next to my ear._

"It's been a while, my little princess_." He whispered in my ear. I heard him give a smirk._

WHACK

_Che. His kick is powerful. I feel like my ribs were crushed._

"Boss, you can't harm the merchandise!" Gou yelled out.

"HAHA, Fools! She won't be participating in this month's auction."

"What do you mean, Boss?"

"We have to raise our ranks. Now that we have her, we'll be sure to get more clientele. Announce that we've gotten her and tell them that she will be in the auction 5 months from now."

"Are you sure, Boss? I don't think they'll want to wait so long."

"No, they have to. She's not cheap. And she ain't going cheap. It'll give them time to get even more money and to spread the word. She's the number 1 wanted item. She has to be the news of all of the Underground Auctions."

_So I was right. This is the Underground Auctions. So is this man… Fuuto?_

"Give her another dose. I'll be writing up her schedule. Keep her somewhere no one will be able to find her."

"Yes, Boss!"

_Another needle. At this rate, I'm not gonna be able to defend myself. I'm in a tough spot. Damn it!_

. . .

Third Person P.O.V

"You are Setsuno Seiya, correct?" Hisoka approached an elderly woman standing near the ocean looking above at the stars.

"And if I am?" The woman asked paying no particular attention to the Magician behind her.

"I have something I must ask." Hisoka said while leaning on the tree trunk behind the woman.

"Ask away."

"Tsubaki… Your connection?"

The woman slowly turned around and faced the Magician. "Who are you?" She asked with a suspicious look.

Hisoka gave a chuckle. "Don't worry. I'm not after her to kill her if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what do you want with Tsubaki?"

"I just needed information. That's all. Being one of the closest people to her, I thought you would know."

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Scars."

"Scars?" Setsuno asked confused.

"The Princess has scars, how'd she get them?"

"Sorry but that is not something I can tell you." The woman turned back around to face the ocean.

Hisoka took out a card and was prepared to throw it at the old woman.

"Think twice before trying to kill me." She looked back at Hisoka and he felt a very strong killing aura. This got Hisoka very excited.

"I would honestly love to kill you one day."

Setsuno gave a laugh. "You're a 1OO years too early, boy."

"Well, If you really know nothing…" Hisoka got up from the trunk and began to walk away.

"Auctions." The woman said which stopped Hisoka in his tracks. "The only clue I can give you is that the answer lies within the auctions. I apologize but Tsubaki's past is something that only she and I know about."

Hisoka gave a smirk and walked away from the old lady. "That's enough information for me."

. . .

CLICK

CREAAAAK

SLAM

Hisoka went back to his hotel room and went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he got out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. He grabbed another towel for his hair and walked to the fridge. He took out a bottle of beer and took a seat at the couch next to the big window in his room.

"Long day?" A voice called out.

Hisoka looked at his window curtains and out appeared a purple haired, blue eyed, female ninja.

"Machi. What're you doing here? Did you miss me?" Hisoka gave a smirk to Machi and took a sip out of his beer bottle.

"As if. Where were you? You missed our meeting."

"Ah, sorry. I had some business to take care of."

"I could honestly care less but you better come to the meeting tomorrow. We're discussing the Troupe's move in the auctions." Machi stood at the window showing an expression of boredom. She had no interest in talking to Hisoka.

Hisoka put his drink on the table in front of the couch and approached Machi. He rested his arm on the glass above her and leaned closer to her. Machi was clearly uninterested. Hisoka gave a smirk. "If I don't go, will you drag me there with your beautiful nen threads?"

"Not in a million years." Machi said straightforwardly. "And why don't you put some clothes on."

"You could put them on for me." Hisoka said in a teasing voice.

"Uninterested." Machi replied while walking away from Hisoka. She walked toward his door and turned around to him. "Come to tomorrow's meeting or else." She then walked out of the door and Hisoka remained standing at the window. He looked down at the bustling city and saw many limos arriving at the casinos and banquet halls. _*flashback* "Auctions." The woman said which stopped Hisoka in his tracks. "The only clue I can give you is that the answer lies within the auctions." *end flashback* _Hisoka gave a smirk while looking out the window. _Then that bastard must be here somewhere._

. . .

"hnn…" Tsubaki was beginning to awaken. Her vision was still a little blurry but she managed to see the outline of most things. The room she was in was very dark and it was very small. She tried to sit up and look around the room but her right hand was handcuffed to the bed. _Where am I now? _She looked around the room and there were no windows or anything. It was a small, cold, dark room with only one door. The only light coming into the room was from the little opening at the bottom of the door. _My head… _She put her hands on her head as she was feeling dizzy.

CREAAAK

CLICK

"ahh… Looks like you're awake. You thirsty?" The man had a big bottle of alcohol in his hand and grabbed Tsubaki by her hair. He made her gulp down the alcohol, choking on it in the process.

Cough Cough

"Done already? That won't do. But the Boss says I can't give you too much or else it'll ruin that pretty little body of yours. The man put his hand on Tsubaki's leg and gave a smirk. "Too bad I can't participate in the next auction. Guess I'll have to try and buy you from a different guy later on. Or… would you like to be mine now?"

POOT

Tsubaki spit on the man's face and gave him a death glare.

WHACK

The man gave Tsubaki a hard slap and pushed her back on the bed.

"How dare you spit in me! Do you know who I am?! I have enough money to buy your life over 2O times!" The man took his belt from his pants and started whipping Tsubaki. "You need to learn your lesson! I was gonna go easy on you but the Boss was right, you're a feisty one! You need to be punished!"

The man whipped Tsubaki over repeatedly in the same spot over 3O times. Her back was stinging but she managed to withstand the pain after being repeatedly beaten by her mother when she was little.

CREAAAAK

"I have your dinner, Pri- Hey! What're you doing?!" A man with dark blue hair and amber eyes entered the room. He was carrying a tray of food for Tsubaki. When he saw the man whipping he placed the tray of food down and immediately went over to stop the man.

"What're you doing, Rei?!"

"I should be asking you that Kuroya! Why are you whipping her?! You're not supposed to lay your hands on her!"

"Shut up kiss up! She deserved to be punished. I was done anyway." Kuroya put back on his belt and left the room. "Let that tramp (trying to keep this for a T-Rated audience. Debating if I should just change it to M) know I'll be back for her another time!" Kuroya looked at Tsubaki with an evil smile. Tsubaki returned his smile with an evil glare. Her eyes no longer shone a bright amethyst. They were dark and cold with the intent to kill. Kuroya left the room with a roaring laugh closing the door behind him.

SLAM

"Are you okay?" Rei asked trying to reach for her shoulder.

Tsubaki gave him a glare and he immediately backed away.

"At least let me treat your back." The man left the room for a few minutes and came back with a first aid kit. "If you don't mind…"

ZZZZZIP

Rei unzipped Tsubaki's dress to reveal Tsubaki's lower back that burned a bright red and it also had splotches of blood.

"This is terrible. That damn Kuroya, always acts on his own." Rei opened the first aid kit and grabbed hydrogen peroxide as well as cotton balls. He drenched the cotton ball with the hydrogen peroxide and grabbed a pair of tweezers to hold onto the ball. "Sorry but this is gonna sting. Please bear with it." Rei took the cotton ball and dabbed it over her wound.

Tsubaki made no sound. She clenched her grasp onto the sheets and clenched her teeth.

Rei took the gauze out of the first aid kit and wrapped it around Tsubaki's back. "It should heal in a week or two. You'll be fine for the auctions, thank goodness."

"You…" Tsubaki began in a weak voice. "You seem like a kind person, why are you affiliated with people like them?"

"Because I'm like you, they now own my life."

"The person in charge, his name?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"TELL ME HIS DAMN NAME!" Rei looked into Tsubaki's eyes and conceded.

"His name… is Fuuto."

The name echoed throughout Tsubaki's body. Her eyed widened and her whole body shut down. She was like a lifeless doll. She no longer had warmth in her and all she could feel was fear. It was worse than her encounter with Hisoka; her fear reached her body to the core. She was immensely terrified and there was no way for her to escape.

"Let… me out." She whispered. "LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN PLACE!" Tsubaki went insane. She charged at Rei but was held back by her restraints. "LET ME OUT OR KILL ME! I'D RATHER DIE THEN GIVE THAT MAN MY LIFE!" Tsubaki lifted up the tray of food next to her and threw it at Rei. The glass broke right in front of her. Tsubaki dropped to the floor and her eyes were still lifeless. She took a piece of glass from the floor and aimed to cut her neck but Rei lunged at her and tried to hold back her hand.

"I need help in here!" Rei yelled out.

Immediately two doctors came in and prepared a needle for Tsubaki. They injected her with a sleeping drug and her muscles immediately relaxed. She let go of the glass but her hand was all bloody. Tsubaki was beginning to lose consciousness and no longer had the will to live.

_Please… someone just kill me…_

She looked into Rei's amber eyes. His unwavering eyes pierced her heart.

_Hisoka..._

She looked at her bracelet_. Are you not gonna save me this time either?_

Darkness fell beneath her and she passed out.

"Patch her hand up and get her stable again." Rei instructed. "And get someone to clean up this mess."

"Yes, sir." The doctors did as they were told and Rei walked out of the room. As Rei walked out of the room, the image of Tsubaki's lifeless eyes popped in his mind. He looked back at the sleeping princess and then walked away. _There's no escaping Fuuto and his men once you've been captured… It's useless._

* * *

**[[ Technically, you can buy love but it's fake love lol. What sad saying and I agree. one-sided loves really are painful. had one myself, ruined me. But I'm glad i did that chapter justice. I absolutely love your daydreams! lol. The feels! Giving me some great inspiration, I hope you liked this chapter! ]]**


	12. A Nightmare

**[[ Indrani down below c: / So I thought I would let you guys know that I deleted two chapters. A friend had read it and said they were kinda like "filler" chapters: unnecessary. So i deleted them. It was nothing important so don't worry. Any way please R&R! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Sorry for making you wait! ]]**

* * *

"Hey! Get up!" A man pulled Tsubaki by her ponytail and pulled her face close to his. It was Kuroya. He gave a smirk and waved an alcohol bottle at Tsubaki. "Open up. It's time for another drink."

Tsubaki kept her mouth closed but Kuroya forced her to open her mouth. He poured the alcohol down her throat causing her to choke again.

"What a weakling. Don't get too sleepy now. The Boss wants you to witness your first underground auction in a couple hours. I'll be back to pick you up." Kuroya throws Tsubaki back on the bed and leaves the room. Tsubaki looks at the door with lifeless eyes and doesn't even move. She was exhausted and usually only gets about 4 hours of sleep every night. She's often awoken by the screams of other woman held by Fuuto and his men.

Tsubaki has been with them for a month already and she is a complete mess. Her hair is a mess, her dress is torn and dirty, and she's lost all life from her former happy self. She has already given up on the chance of someone helping her and Fuuto has come up with a schedule on who would be watching her on different days.

Sunday & Monday: Kuroya's in charge.

Tuesday: Rei's in charge.

Wednesday: Kaname's in charge.

Thursday-Saturday: Rei's in charge.

Today was Sunday. Kuroya was in charge of Tsubaki today and tomorrow. Today, Fuuto has told Kuroya to bring Tsubaki to one of the auctions so that she knows what she will be a part of and how great she will be making men feel.

CREEAK

The light from the door blinded Tsubaki, it's been so long since she's been outside her room. Kuroya entered the room with Kaname and Gou, who was pushing a wheelchair. Kaname had a needle in his hand and administered a shot to Tsubaki. The shot made her body feel numb and they carried her and placed her into the wheelchair. They handcuffed her to the handles on the wheelchair and took her to a big hall. It was like a theater hall. There were tons of chairs everywhere and the stage was enormous. There were men in suits on the stage preparing for the auction starting in a few minutes and many people were walking through the entrances to get good seating.

On the stage was a big cage that looked like a bird cage but was obviously designed to put woman in there. There were 4 chains coming from the sides of the cage with cuffs at the end. Gou, Kaname, Kuroya, and Tsubaki took seats in a private area near the stage. The lights in the hall were starting to dim and the auction was beginning.

The theater hall was full in just minutes and the ages of men ranged from 25-4O. On the stage the curtains were being pulled down and just a podium was revealed on the stage. A man in a black suit and sunglass walked across the stage and stopped at the podium; he was the announcer at this month's auction.

"Welcome gentleman to this month's underground auction!" The crowd was cheering and shouting; they were all excited to bid on these women. "Let's not waste any time and get started! The first woman is…" The curtain raised and a young woman with long brown hair and gray eyes was in the cage. She had no clothes on; only a thin blanket was given to cover her up. "We have the beautiful Mai Haruno as our first item! She's 24, she's a teacher and she's still pure. We'll start the bidding at 1OO Thousand Jenny!"

Then men raised their tags and Mai was sold for 1OO Million Jenny by a man in his late 3Os. The night continued for 2 hours with 1O other girls being sold. Tsubaki could not bear to watch, she would try to look away but every time she did, Kuroya grabbed her head and forced her to watch. He threatened her saying that if she closed her eyes, he would make sure Fuuto change his schedule to 4 days a week instead of 2. Tsubaki had no choice but to listen, Kuroya was Fuuto's advisor after all, he has the power to make that happen. After all the girl's in that auction had been sold, the announcer said that he had a special surprise for the buyers today. Upon those words, Kuroya uncuffed Tsubaki from the wheelchair and cuffed together her hands and legs. He lifted her and carried her to the back of the stage. He threw her into the cage and tore her dress off.

"We have a very special surprise for you guys tonight! You guys all voted that the number 1 item you wanted most in an auction was the Sakurai family Princess and here she is! Tsubaki Sakurai, age 23, Princess of the musically talented Sakurai family!" The curtains raised and Tsubaki was revealed naked. The crowd went nuts! They were screaming and shouting; their eyes were filled with lust. "Now now, calm down. This is just a preview, Tsubaki won't be in the auctions until 4 months from now. Her starting bid will be 5OO Billion Jenny and she is a special exception. Whoever buys her can either sell her off to someone else when they're done or you can sell her back to us and we'll take her. Please spread the word and save up as much money as you can! Whoever gets this princess will be the luckiest man in the world! Well, good night everybody! I hope you enjoyed the auction! For those who've won the bids report to the underground cells and pick up your prizes! Have a wonderful night!" The curtain was lowered and the announcer gave a bow to the crowd and walked off the stage. The buyers also left the theater hall and the others went to pick up the woman that they had bought.

"Time to go, Princess." Kuroya said. "The Boss gave specific orders: we can't let you out in public for too long." Kuroya picked up Tsubaki princess style and started to grope her. Tsubaki was unable to fight back due to the numbing drug.

"S-Stop it…" She said in a weak tone. "Stop!"

Kuroya laughed at her. "Stop? Don't act like you don't like it! I can tell that you enjoy this!"

A blanket was then thrown onto Tsubaki.

"Stop it Kuroya, orders are orders. We're not supposed to touch the merchandise" Kaname interrupted. "Besides. The Boss wants to speak with you, I'll take the Princess back to her room." Kaname took a hold of Tsubaki and grabbed her dress out of Kuroya's hands. Kuroya gave Kaname a death glare and walked away angrily.

When Kaname got to Tsubaki's room, he laid her gently on the bed. He uncuffed her legs and her hands, he noticed that there were marks due to how tight Kuroya had put them on. _We're supposed to torture these girls only if we keep them for our own pleasure yet… Here we are torturing this girl and trying to sell her off in 4 months. Will no one notice the scars? There's no way to hide them… even if they do heal in time, this girl isn't pure. Why do people want her so bad? Her looks? She is a beauty. Her ranks? She IS a Princess. The bounty? She's worth more than it though… Why do people crave her so bad? Especially the Boss. Why is this girl the number 1 most wanted item at these auctions?_

"Sorry for Kuroya's actions. I'll try to get Fuuto to get someone to watch over you in his place. Try to bear with it." Kaname places a change of clothes on the edge of the bed and heads to the door. "Change into these. I'll come back with your meal and medicine." Kaname leaves the room and Tsubaki did as she was told. As she got up to change, her body ached. She had cuts and bruises all over body. In addition to the previous scars she had, new scars had formed due to Kuroya's roughness on her. Tsubaki grabbed the clothes and changed into a tank with a baggy sweater and sweatpants. She then climbed into her bed and just laid there. She had given up on escaping. She thought that maybe karma has taken its toll and is making her live through such an experience.

Her past month there, the only person that was kind to her was Rei. He would try to make her comfortable and try to put a smile on Tsubaki's face but he knows that that's impossible with the situation she is in. Rei would also try to give Tsubaki peace to have her sleep but the screams of the other woman would always echo throughout her mind. Rei would give her food and remove her restraints, even though he was her enemy, he was the kindest to her.

Kaname would be kind to her but he only treats her as the "merchandise". He is a bit aggressive in his tone when talking to her and she tends to shut down when her raises his voice. He usually leaves her alone and ends up talking to himself. Deep down, Kaname is as kind as Rei but he has to appear more aggressive since he is one of Fuuto's top men.

As for Kuroya, he is the most aggressive of the three. When it's his turn to watch over Tsubaki he would force alcohol down her throat and he would truly torture her. He would beat her, touch her, and give her cigarette burns. He treated her like trash and received a ton of enjoyment from it. Tsubaki would try to fight back but since she was so intoxicated she had no strength.

_The Next Day (Monday Night)_

It was the middle of the night, Tsubaki was sleeping and the sound of a knock woke her up.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey tramp! You awake?"

CREAAKK

CLICK

Tsubaki's eyes widened. It was Kuroya, it was probably 3 in the morning and Kuroya came in with lustful eyes. He had a needle in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other. Tsubaki knew that something was different with Kuroya and she tried to back away from him but she was handcuffed to the head rail of the bed. Kuroya walked over to her and grabbed her head with his arm. He shoved the alcohol down her throat and injected the drug into her arm. Tsubaki was getting dizzy and she lost her balance. Her body was getting relaxed and Kuroya was getting excited. He put the empty alcohol bottle on the counter next to the bed and threw the needle on the floor. He shoved Tsubaki back on the bed and pinned her down. He started taking off her clothes and touching her. He was teasing her and then he raped her. When he was done, he started slapping her and punching her. He even took his belt out and whipped her lower back that just healed not too long ago.

Kuroya left her room at 6am and he left Tsubaki there crying, naked and bleeding. She looked at the table next to her bed and saw the empty alcohol bottle. She took it and smashed it against the edge of the table. She took a piece of the broken glass from the floor and cut her throat. She collapsed on the bed and blood spilt from her body.

. . .

Rei was walking through the dim lighted hallway around 6:3Oam to get ready for his day of observing Tsubaki. He went to the front desk and prepared her for her routine check today. Some of the doctors were also up early and at the front desk talking about what they bought at the auctions yesterday. Rei went to the food storage room and grabbed breakfast for Tsubaki. He put it on a tray and grabbed the clipboard from the front desk. As he was walking to Tsubaki's room he heard a loud "CRASH". That sound made Rei stop in his tracks and he looked back at the three doctors who also stopped laughing. Rei dropped his tray and immediately ran to Tsubaki's room, the three doctors following after him.

SLAM

The sight that laid before him was of Tsubaki naked and only covered with a thin blanket, bleeding from different parts of her body and her pure white hair turning red due to her blood. Rei and one of the doctors immediately ran to her to stop the bleeding on her neck. The other doctors left the room to set up the operating room. One of the other doctors came back into the room with a gurney and all three of them lifted Tsubaki onto the gurney and immediately rushed her to the operating room. As Tsubaki was getting wheeled out, Rei stayed behind and observed the room. He saw a needle on the floor and realized it was filled with muscle relaxer. Rei went over to the broken glass and realized it was an alcohol bottle and knew the only person that would give Tsubaki alcohol was Kuroya.

Rei was enraged. He stormed out of the room and went to Fuuto's room, interrupting a meeting that he had.

SLAM

"What is the meaning of this, Rei?!" Fuuto called out.

In the room were Fuuto, Kaname, and Kuroya sitting on one couch and two men in business suits on the other couch.

Rei walked up to Kuroya with anger on his face. He threw the needle on his lap and gave him an evil glare.

"Rei! What on earth are you doing?!"

"Boss, did you know that Kuroya here has been messing around with the Princess?" Rei said still looking at Kuroya.

"What?!" Fuuto looked at Kuroya and Kuroya turned his attention to something else.

"He's been force-feeding her alcohol, abusing her and now he raped her! This is where I draw the line! She almost died because of him!"

"What're you talking about?!" Kuroya said while standing up and getting in Rei's face.

"You didn't think she would take that alcohol bottle and use it to kill herself?! She made a suicide attempt before, you didn't think she'd try again?! You idiot! If she doesn't make it out of surgery, it will be your fault on why she dies!"

"Why, you!" Kuroya tightened his fist and was about to punch Rei.

BOOM

Kuroya was then flung across the room by someone else's punch. It was Fuuto. He had long tan hair and blue eyes. He was furious. He walked towards Kuroya and picked him up by his shirt.

"What did I tell you, you piece of trash? I told you to never harm the merchandise. You only punish them when needed to be punished. We do not sell "used goods" but she obviously was an exception. She was supposed to be pure for the upcoming auction! Now that you've tainted her, you think she'll sell for 5OO Billion?! She's supposed to have her pale flawless skin with only a few scars on her chest. How do you think people will react with the way Rei is describing her?! She's our money maker! How dare you ruin our treasure! LEAVE!" Fuuto threw Kuroya on the ground and gave him an evil look. "Leave now or prepare to die."

Kuroya knew that when Fuuto was serious he means everything he said. Kuroya got up and left the building.

"If she dies, we'll be coming after you." Fuuto says as the door closes behind Kuroya. "Rei."

"Yes, Boss?"

"Keep an eye on her. I assign you to watch her 24/7. Forget the schedule. You're in charge now. Take care of her. Inform me of everything."

"Yes, Sir!" With that Rei left the room and rushed to the operating room's observatory.

. . .

_2 Months Later_

Beep Beep Beep

Tsubaki has woken up and found herself in a hospital bed. It was a very small room but it was so pure and white. There was an IV hooked up to her and her heart monitor was normal. Her vision was a little blurry but then she heard footsteps. In her room came Rei, he was carrying a vase with a purple flower in it and he noticed Tsubaki was awake. He dropped his vase and ran to the door.

"Doctor! She's finally awake!"

_Finally awake? How long was I out? What happened to me?_

Rei rushed to her bedside and a doctor hurriedly entered the room.

"W-What happened?" Tsubaki managed to ask.

"Y-you don't remember?" The doctor said in a worried tone.

"No. not at all."

Rei and the doctor gave each other worried looks and then looked back at Tsubaki.

"What… happened?" Tsubaki asked beginning to get worried.

"You… tried to kill yourself. Remember?"

The images of the rape came back into her mind and of Kuroya's lustful eyes. Her heart monitor started beeping rapidly and Tsubaki had an expression of insanity on her face.

"So… Why… did you save me? You wanted me to live with something like this for the rest of my life?! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! KILL ME! KILL ME NOW!" Tsubaki looked at the two with emotionless eyes and the two only stayed silent. Tsubaki's hand reached her neck and there was only a little scar that was still healing there. She looked at Rei and the doctor in shock. "My neck…"

"It's been 2 months since then" The Doctor said. "You've been in a coma for 2 months already."

"2 months?!"

"And that's not all…" Rei began. "You're…pregnant."

Those words echoed throughout Tsubaki's body. "P-Pregnant? I-Impossible! I-I can't be p-pregnant! N-no way! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M PREGNANT! I AM NOT HAVING HIS BABY! T-This must be some kind of joke! Haha, that's right! A joke. Please tell me you're joking!" Tsubaki looked at Rei's amber eyes and they did not waver. He was serious. Tsubaki went delirious. She ripped out her IV tried to get off the hospital bed. "Let me out of here. Get me out of here, damn it!" She tried to get off but Rei and the doctor tried to keep her in the bed. The doctor injected her with a sleeping drug but Tsubaki continued to fight.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! DAMN IT! I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! NOT WITH THAT MAN'S BABY! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Tsubaki stopped fighting back and burst into tears. "Please…Please kill me. Since I'm pregnant I'm no good for the auctions, right? You no longer have a use for me, so please? I'd rather die. Please…" Tsubaki's muscles were relaxing and she was beginning to fall asleep. Her mind was everywhere and she looked at her wrist. Her bracelet was gone. Tears were streaming down her eyes and she had nothing to live for. All she could see was darkness and all she craved for at this moment was darkness.

. . .

"That damn Rei! Call me out like that!" Kuroya was walking through an alleyway. Since he got kicked out of Fuuto's group he had nowhere to go. He lived in an alleyway and he met someone interesting on his way back one day. "I'll get them back! All of them! Even that damned Princess! HAHA! If I sell this bracelet I'll probably get a ton of money for it. I won't need them anymore, I'll be a millionaire! HAHA!" Kuroya held a gold bracelet in his hands with two charms on it. One was of a blue crescent moon and the other of an ace of hearts playing card.

"It's not right to take things from others" A voice called out.

"Who's there?!" Kuroya yelled out looking around him.

Suddenly, something was thrown at Kuroya's hand and the bracelet was pinned to the alley wall by a playing card. Kuroya walked toward the card and tried to remove the bracelet but then he felt someone appear behind him. He turned around and his body immediately felt fear. He saw a red haired man wearing a jester looking outfit holding a card over his face with an evil smirk.

"Who're you?!" Kuroya asked

"It doesn't matter who I am, all that matters is who you are and how you got that bracelet." Hisoka said while taking a step closer to Kuroya. Kuroya backed away and he was scared for his life.

"I found it. That's all."

"It's not right to lie either." Hisoka gave a smirk and threw the card from his hand. It missed Kuroya's cheek by a centimeter.

"I stole it from this girl. I swear."

"And where is this girl?" Hisoka said while preparing another card in his hand.

"I-I don't know! I don't know where they're holding her. I get blindfolded in and out of the place. No one knows the exact location!"

"Ohh. Then who is holding her? You should know that right?" Hisoka said while giving a smile.

"H-His name is Fuuto. The Underground Auctions Boss. That's all I know. I swear. We didn't share much information with each other. Please. Spare my life." Kuroya was begging for his life.

"This Fuuto… Does he know this girl from a previous encounter?"

"Y-yes. He kidnapped her about 8 years ago."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed and he gave a menacing look. _*flashback* _"A-Am I too weak? Is that…haa… why you didn't save…haa… me e- *end flashback* _Didn't save me e-? Eight years ago? When she was kidnapped by these fools? So they're the ones that gave her those scars? This man is one of them?_

"He raped and tortured her 8 years ago. He was always obsessed with looking for her. He's going to sell her in the auctions and continue to sell her until she dies. That was the plan. She could be bought and sold back. She was a special exception." Kuroya explained. "Please. I had nothing to do with it, I was recently recruited 5 years ago. I had nothing to do with her rape 8 years ago. Please spare my life. I didn't touch her!"

"Liar."

"hnn… Alright, I just force-fed her alcohol but only because I was ordered to! Nothing else."

THWACK

Hisoka threw the card at Kuroya's forehead and he instantly dropped. _Liar. _

Hisoka walked toward the wall and removed the card and bracelet. He took the bracelet and left the alleyway leaving the body of Kuroya. As Hisoka was walking away, he looked up at the sky. There was no moon shining that night.

* * *

**[[ What girl are you referring to? Did I mess up somehow? lol. That sounds very interesting I swear. Your story line is very interesting, you should write a story! Lol, it's way ooc but it's still a good story! I haven't really thought of any scenes like that for them two. They have a very sad relationship. You'll see as we continue along. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ]]**


	13. The Auction

**[[ Indrani down below c: / Welp. Enjoy this chapter. If there are any mistakes, try to bear with them. It's time for bed and I can't fix them, so sorry! Please R&R! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Also, writer's block was kinda kitting me so I'm sorry if it's not that great! :c ]]**

* * *

Bring! Bring! Bring!

"Hello?" A man said answering his cell phone.

"I need help with something, Illumi." Hisoka asked while on the phone. He was in an abandoned carnival sitting on one the horses of the carousel.

"Ahh, Hisoka. Well I_ have_ known you for a long time. What is it?"

"You may or may not have heard but the moon was taken."

"Ohhh? By who?"

"There are underground auctions taking place right now in Yorknew City, apparently I'm dealing with the 'Boss' of the Underground Auctions. He better be strong if he's called 'Boss' but I need help in finding the moon and getting access to the auctions. You in?"

Illumi showed no signs of emotions. "mm! Sure, I'll help. I'll be there soon. Go get some information before I get there."

"Of course."

Beep.

Hisoka sat on top of the horse for a while. "I know you're there. Come on out." He said while looking behind him. From behind one of the horses Machi walked out. "Machi, you following me now?"

" 'The moon was taken?' What exactly are you planning Hisoka?"

Hisoka stepped off the horse and walked toward Machi. "Are you worried?"

"Not in the slightest."

Hisoka gave a smirk. "It's nothing important. I have some business to take care of."

"Underground auctions?"

"So you were listening. Hmmp. Didn't think you were the type to eavesdrop."

"Shut up, idiot. I'll give you some advice. If you want information on the underground auctions I head there's a woman in the casino giving away information. She's pale, has blonde hair, blue eyes and wears a blue dress with a matching blue barrette. She knows how to get close to the people that run the underground auctions. She won't approach anybody though, you have to look the part. Meaning, you have to attract her attention physically. You'll find her by the slots usually, if you see a woman that matches her appearance you have to compliment her barrette. If she starts a conversation with you, you have to say, 'You're barrette is beautiful. It shines a deep blue like your eyes.' She'll respond with, 'Thank you. It reminds me of the jewels found deep in the ocean.' You respond with, 'You're eyes are what reminds me of the jewels of the ocean.' After that, she'll direct you to someplace else and give you the information that you need."

Hisoka gave a surprised look at Machi and then he gave a stifled laugh.

"Oi! What're you laughing at?!"

"Nothing, nothing" Hisoka said in between his laughs. "Just… why are you offering to help me?"

Machi also questioned herself why but she just looked away and said, "Who knows. But, you won't attract a person with that kind of outfit." She looked Hisoka's attire from head to toe. She gave a sigh. "Do you have a nice suit?"

"Nope."

An anime vein appeared on Machi's head and she gave a sigh. "Come with me. You need to get a decent suit otherwise she won't approach you." Machi walked passed Hisoka and Hisoka followed after. Machi took Hisoka to the shopping plaza and they went into a tuxedo store. She picked an outfit for Hisoka and told him to try it on. When Hisoka got out of the changing room he was wearing a red long sleeve dress shirt, a black tuxedo jacket, black pants, and black shoes with red socks.

When Machi saw this she blushed and faced the other way. The workers in the store were mesmerized by Hisoka's now handsome appearance and were drooling over him.

"is this fine?"

"I think it looks great." A voice said from behind Machi.

Machi quickly turned around and behind her was Illumi. He was wearing a black dress shirt, a blue tie, black shoes, and a gray suit.

"You got here quick." Hisoka said in an amused tone.

"Of course. Did you get any information?"

"I got enough. We're headed for the casino. Let's get going." Hisoka walked out of the dressing room and headed towards the exit with Illumi following him.

"She's strong that girl. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Nope, just someone to tease in place of the Princess."

The two vanished from the plaza and Machi was left in the store.

"Excuse me, miss? You'll be paying for those two right? The total comes to 5 Thousand Jenny."

"5 Thousand Jenny?! Damn those two!"

. . .

Hisoka and Illumi have reached the Yorknew Casino and they walked around the place and finally found where the slots were located. They sat at two slots next to each other and many of the women there were staring at them. They certainly attracted a lot of attention at the casino.

"Excuse me?" A voice said behind them. "I haven't seen you two around here before, are you new?" She gave a gentle smile and she fits Machi's description of who they were looking for.

"Yeah. We just got here a few days ago and thought we should check out the casinos" Hisoka said.

"Well, you two came to the right place. This is the perfect place to find out about our beautiful Yorknew City. You two may even find some beautiful women here, you both are certainly very attractive. Many of the women here can't take their eyes off of you." The woman gave a giggle.

"But their beauty doesn't compare to yours. That barrette of yours, it's beautiful. It shines a deep blue like your eyes."

The women gave a smile. "Why thank you. My mother bought this for me. I treasure it deeply. It reminds me of the jewels you would find at the bottom of the ocean."

"That was sweet of her but you know… You're _eyes _are what reminds me of the jewels of the ocean." Hisoka stood from his seat and looked deep intot he women's eyes. The women was taken aback and leaned in to whisper to Hisoka.

"Meet me at the East Bar in 1O minutes." She whispered in Hisoka's ear.

Hisoka gave a smirk and the women walked away.

"You get it?" Illumi asked.

"The East Bar in 1O minutes let's go." The two got up and looked around for the East Bar. When they finally arrived they took a seat and waited for the women to arrive. In a few minutes they saw the blonde haired women and she walked towards their table. She took a seat and went straight to business.

"My name's Cindy. What is it that you need?"

"We need access to the Underground Auctions."

"Underground auction, huh? Well there are a few ways to get there but I'll give you guys the quickest way." She removed her key shaped necklace from her neck and gave it Hisoka and Illumi. "This necklace is a key to the underground auctions, the only way to get in is to have this necklace on you. This is actually going to be my last job with Fuuto and his men so I'll be giving you my necklace. Head to Fawlin plaza and you'll see an empty lot hidden behind a big purple building. There is a gate at the lot and if you enter this necklace into the gate you will be allowed admittance. You will need to check into a hotel room and get an ID card. That's how you will be allowed to participate in the auctions. Any questions?"

"One. This Fuuto person, what does he sell?"

"He sells the bodies of many young women… He tried to sell me once. I'm glad I'm able to quit now. I didn't take you guys to be those type of people. May I ask your reason for going?"

"We need to find someone."

"Good luck with that. Fuuto is strong and he has power, it's not going to be easy to take one of his women from him."

"Well, one woman he has does not belong to him. What's not his, he shouldn't take."

Cindy gave a smile.

"I have to get going now. Good luck you two." Cindy waved goodbye and left the bar.

"Well, shall we go save the moon Hisoka?"

"Let's go."

The two headed for Fawlin plaza and searched for the empty lot they were instructed to find.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sir, it's me. Rei." Rei was standing outside of Fuuto's room.

"Come in Rei!" Fuuto replied.

Rei walked into the room and approached Fuuto who was sitting at his desk.

"Any news?"

"She's finally woken up but she has decided to keep the baby."

"That won't do… How are we supposed to sell her now?"

"Sir… If we can't sell her, why don't we let her go?"

"Not gonna happen! Tell Dr. Shu to abort the baby!"

"A-Abort?! Sir, if you abort the baby, it's going to cause great harm to her body!"

"I don't care. That damn Kuroya, to impregnate her, what an idiot! We have no choice, abort it. That's an order! We have to make sure we're able to sell her in 2 months. She should heal by then and keep her in that hospital. That'll be her new room. She needs to heal her body to its finest before she gets sold. The audience will want her when she's close to flawless. Go. Now!"

"Yes… Sir." Rei left the room and returned to the hospital room. Tsubaki was asleep and he really didn't want to abort the baby. He was actually surprised when Tsubaki said she was going to keep the baby. Dr. Shu walked into the room and asked Rei what happened with Fuuto. Rei told him that Fuuto wanted Dr. Shu to abort the baby. Dr. Shu was surprised but he understood it was an order. He prepared what was needed and had the other doctors assist. Dr. Shu told Rei to leave the room so they could get the job done.

. . .

"hnn…" Tsubaki has woken up from her drug induced sleep. _So… it wasn't a dream. I'm really here. I'm really pregnant. I'm back here again. This time, I don't think I'll be able to escape alive…_

"You're awake?" A voice called out interrupting Tsubaki's thoughts. It was Rei, he was carrying her tray of food and placed it on the table next to her. _Should I tell her…? I have to. _"Uhm, Tsubaki…? There's something I must tell you."

"What is it?" She looked at Rei with lifeless eyes.

"Y-You're going to be a part of the auction held in 2 months."

"What? But I thought that since I'm pregnant, no one will want me. I'm not 'pure'. Who would want to buy a pregnant woman that was impregnated by _one of the men here?!"_

_*flashback* Rei told him that Fuuto wanted Dr. Shu to abort the baby. Dr. Shu was surprised but he understood it was an order. He prepared what was needed and had the other doctors assist. Dr. Shu told Rei to leave the room so they could get the job done. After a few moments, Dr. Shu walked out of the room and told Rei that he was unable to abort the baby. He is also a human that has a heart but told him that if Fuuto were to find out about this, he would kill them instantly. Dr. Shu told Rei to tell Tsubaki that they have aborted her baby when she wakes up. By the time of the auction, her belly wouldn't be noticeable. She just has to be smart and pick up on the signs. *end flashback* _"Well… you're not pregnant anymore…" Tsubaki did not say a word. She sat still and looked at Rei with a serious look.

"What…are you talking about?"

"Fuuto, the Boss, has given the order for us to abort your baby." Upon hearing those words Tsubaki became enraged. "When you were passed out, Dr. Shu aborted your baby and he finished about 3 hours ago." Tsubaki put her hand on her belly and darkness befell her face. "I'm s-"

WHACK

Rei was flung against the wall and his lip was bleeding. Tsubaki had punched him with her free hand. She looked at Rei with angry eyes filled with tears.

"This is why… I can't stand any of you! You think you can control everything in my life, you want to rape me, have me give birth to life but just take it away from me?! WHO THE HELL AE YOU TO DECIDE WHETHER I SHOULD'VE HAD THAT BABY OR NOT?! You had to kill a life just for money? Am I really that big of an item that you had to kill a lifeless baby?! You people just use people's lives like nothing, you treat them trash and don't appreciate anything! EVERY LIFE IS A TREASURE BUT YOU GUYS TREAT IT LIKE IT'S COAL! SCREW YOU! SCREW ALL OF YOU!"

Tsubaki's heartbeat was racing and she felt lightheaded. She looked at Rei with wavering eyes.

"I thought that at least… you were someone I could trust. Does their ownership take over your heart too? Ever thought to stand up for something you believe in? Guess not. Get out of my room."

Rei looked at Tsubaki with saddened eyes and left the room.

Tsubaki lay in her bed and looked at her wrist. _They took everything I had. My safety, my pride, my strength, my baby, my life, my freedom, my hope, my warmth, my love, my dreams, and my bracelet. All I have is Onii-Chan and I know wherever he is, he won't be able to save me…_

_. . ._

_2 Months Later_

It's finally the day for Tsubaki to go into the auction. She has healed from all her injuries and the only scars that remain are the scars that were already on her. Fuuto is in his office and gets ready for the big auction. He gets dressed in a silver shimmering suit with a gold tie and gold accessories. He looks like royalty as he steps out of his office. The auctions are to start in an hour and Fuuto has to get there to prepare to host this months' auction. Tsubaki and about 15 other girls are transported in limousines to the auction site. They were brought to Moinea Hall and it was bigger than the theater hall Tsubaki saw when she witnessed her first auction. The seats were of red leather and gold accents. The room shined brightly. Behind the stage was a door that led to an underground jail cell. The girls that were to be a part of this month's auctions are held in those cells.

Fuuto's men brought the girls to their respective cells and waited for the auction to begin. Fuuto was on the stage standing at the podium while the buyers were gathering into the seats. The lights started to dim and the auction was beginning.

"Welcome everyone! My name is Fuuto and I will be your host today! I hope you all are ready for our items today, I assure you that this will be one of the best auctions you have ever participated in! We saved our best girl's for this day, now please enjoy and bid!"

The buyers were cheering and shouting. They all had lust filled eyes and were getting ready to bid on the women.

Down in the jail cell, Kaname grabbed the first 5 people to go. They were sold in an instant. The men at this auction were hungry and they were craving the body of these women.

For the past 2 months Hisoka and Illumi have been trying to find Fuuto and his men but every lead that they have gotten has led them to a dead end. They have gained the trust of many big shot men but in the end the information that they have given was useless.

Back at the auction, the next 5 women were taken from their cells and they also sold very quickly. Fuuto was getting very excited and the energy in the room was bursting. Fuuto allowed a quick break and had the men that have already won go down to the cellars and pick up their prizes. 1O men have left and then the auction started back up. The last set of 5 women went and they were sold. In a little over 2 hours, 15 women were already sold and Fuuto saved Tsubaki for last. He even declared that they would take in last minute buyers. He allowed the other buyers to reveal their location and invited others to come in 2O minutes.

Back in the halls of the hotel, Hisoka and Illumi saw many men rushing to get somewhere. Hisoka grabbed one of the men by their collar and asked what the rush was.

"I heard that the auction for the Princess is happening now, they're taking in last minute buyers, we have to hurry! They just revealed its location to us."

"Where is it at?"

"Sorry, we aren't allowed to tell."

Hisoka immediately killed the man in his hands. He looked at the man's friend and gave him an evil glare. "Where?"

The man was panicking and stuttering. It's at Moinea Hall in the Frant lot, you need to have the key to get into there. Hisoka took his card and threw it at the man's head.

Illumi looked at Hisoka in a questioning way. _And he says he doesn't care… hah._

Illumi took out his cell phone and looked at his map. Moinea hotel is at least 3O minutes away. Hisoka and Illumi ran to the Frant lot and when they got there, they were too late. They ran into the hall and Fuuto had already announced that Tsubaki had been sold for 25O Trillion Jenny.

"The winner of our lovely Princess, please head down to the cellar and pick up your prize. You other buyers that also won, please go collect your prizes! Thank you everyone for participating in this month's auction! We hope to see you soon! Good night!"

"The cellar, let's go" Illumi said.

Hisoka followed the crowd of men and it led them to the cellar.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" They heard a loud scream and ran to the source of it. They saw Tsubaki being pulled away by an old looking man who obviously hasn't had his needs fulfilled in years. He was around 4O years old and his eyes were full of lust. "I-I don't want to go with him! Please! I'd rather die! Plea-"

SLASH

The old man that was pulling onto Tsubaki's arm collapsed and blood escaped his body. Fuuto's men tried to fight back but Hisoka and Illumi threw their weapons at them and they collapsed. Fuuto grabbed Tsubaki and made a run for it. He ran to the outside of the hotel and threw her into the limousine.

"Get us out of here! NOW!" The limo driver sped away from hotel but a Illumi sped up to the limo and slashed the car's tires causing them to lost control of the vehicle. The limo flipped onto the road and landed on its hood. Fuuto managed to get out and he grabbed Tsubaki who injured her leg. "Let's go!"

At that moment a needle was thrown at Fuuto's face and his face transfigured into a disgusting face and then Hisoka lunged at him and decapitated him. Many of Fuuto's men gathered around Illumi and Hisoka. Illumi looked at Hisoka and gave him a nod. Hisoka nodded back and walked toward Tsubaki who was lying on the ground half naked.

Hisoka ran toward Tsubaki and wrapped her up in the blanket and carried her away from the scene. Illumi was left with the men and they all lunged at him all at once. Illumi managed to kill them all in one sing and they all collapsed, blood spilling everywhere. Illumi left to catch up to Hisoka and they ran for miles. Tsubaki was still drowsy from the drugs they injected in her before the auctions started so she was unable to recognize Hisoka.

Hisoka and Illumi finally stopped in the middle of a forest and Tsubaki's purple eyes no longer shone. She looked directly into the amber eyes that were staring at her.

"H-Hiso…ka? Hisoka?! Is it really you?" Tears were forming in Tsubaki's eyes and Hisoka had the urge to hug her deeply. Illumi slowly walked away and let them two have their time together.

"W-Why? Why are you saving me now? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I NEDED YOU EIGHT YEARS AGO?!" She slapped Hisoka and she had an angered expression. "You said… you said you would protect me… You said that if I was ever in danger you would immediately come to protect me… w-why? Where were you? Where were you when I needed you the most? AM I STILL NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR YOU?! HOW MUCH STRONGER DO I NEED TO GET?! HOW MUCH LONGER ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS?! HOW MUCH LONG-"

Tsubaki's eyes widened and tears streamed down her face. Hisoka kissed her and gave her a tight hug. "I-I'm sorry…"

Tsubaki did not say a word, she was surprised by Hisoka's actions and could only cry in his embrace.

"I-I was so scared! I thought I was never going to escape. I wanted to die! I thought that it was over. Did I do something to deserve this? W-Why is it always me?" She said in between her tears.

Hisoka put his hand on her head and whispered to her. "You did nothing wrong. It's not your fault. The bastards that deserved to die died. They won't hurt you anymore, I promise."

"How can I believe you?"

"Because we have something that will always bind us together."

"And what exactly is that?"

Hisoka pulled Tsubaki away from his shoulder and reached into his pocket, he took out the bracelet and dangled it in front of Tsubaki's face.

"M-My bracelet! I thought I lost it! Thank goodness!" Tsubaki grabbed onto the bracelet and tears escaped her eyes. She looked into Hisoka's eyes and gave him a smile. "Tha-"

BA-BUMP

"Ahh!" Tsubaki took her hand and placed it over her heart. She was in immense pain. She felt like her heart was about to explode. Her vision was getting dizzy and she could barely see anything.

"Oi, Tsukime! What's wrong?!"

Tsubaki collapsed and Hisoka carried her.

"Oi, Illumi. Let's go. We need to get out of here."

Hisoka took Tsubaki and ran from the forest to the nearest hospital and Illumi followed.

. . .

Hisoka and Illumi were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital and a nurse approached them.

"You two are here for Miss Tsubaki Sakurai correct?"

"Yes." Illumi answered.

"We have some pretty tough news. Her body has been through tons of alcohol and drug abuse, her heart was unable to handle all of the abuse placed upon her. We have given her antibiotics and have cleared away any toxins that we were able to but she needs to be under strict supervision. She may or may not make it and as for her baby…"

"Ba…by?" Hisoka and Illumi were shocked.

"Yes, she was pregnant. She was actually raped. Wherever you two found her, she had been treated horribly. The continuous drug and alcohol abuse has ruined any chance for the baby's survival. I'm sorry but the child did not make it… If you'd like to visit her please do so now, after this I would advise you to keep your visits to a minimum.

The nurse walked away and Hisoka and Illumi followed her to Tsubaki's room. Tsubaki's leg was in a cast and she had a mask over her mouth. The nurse walked out of the room and gave Hisoka and Illumi a moment with Tsubaki. Illumi stood at the door and looked upon Tsubaki, he did not say a word, he only looked at her with pity. As for Hisoka, he took her bracelet that was on the table next to her and put it on her wrist. He activated a nen aura around the bracelet. He looked at her with saddened eyes and held himself back from doing anything else. He continued to look at her for a little while longer and then he walked out of the room.

Illumi stayed in the room and continued to look at the sleeping Princess. _I never would have thought that even Hisoka could show such a side. Looks like the moon is slowly breaking the magician's shell. But… seeing you like this now, thinking of what happened to you… He probably feels like it's his fault. That guy really does care for you. He can't stand hurting you or seeing you hurt. That bracelet… He lied to you about it… It has no power like what he told you. He only told you that to give you hope. Even though he hates liar, he's a pretty bad one himself. Go easy on him Princess, he had his reasons. He was weak back then. He couldn't protect you or his family… That nen aura he just activated, that's what makes it work. That's what binds you two together. No matter where you are, he will know. The only strength you had to get was nen, he couldn't activate the bracelet until you learned nen. That idiot… _And with that Illumi left her hospital room.

* * *

**[[ Please do write one! I would love to read it! Lol, you take your time to give me such great feedback, I would love to do the same! but yes, I felt bad for Tsubaki. Poor girl... Whree the assassins at when you need them?! ]]**


	14. Onii-Chan

**[[ So sorry for taking so long to update this! I have been busy with school and applying for colleges and I've been having a bit of writer's block. I guess you can say this is kind a "filler" chapter. just introducing a new character. i promise you the next chapter will be better. Enjoy this my loves~ Sorry for making you wait so long! Hope it's not too bad! Gotta get back to that writing flow I had before. Also, please R&R! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! ]]**

* * *

"D-do you really have to go?" The emerald eyed prince asked while facing the white haired princess as she stood in front of the palace doors.

"I'm sorry but Riku, you've taken care of me for over 4 years and I'm grateful for everything that you have done for me. I'm 16 now, I want to travel the world, I want to see what I have been missing all these years, I want to find my Onii-Chn and see how much stronger he's grown."

Riku did not respond to the princess; he just looked into her eyes and gave a sigh.

"I…understand. You're an independent woman; you deserve the freedom you never had as a child. Just please be careful, there are a lot of people after you since your aunt came into power."

"Don't worry about me Riku; after all we grew stronger together." Tsubaki gave Riku a smile and Riku went toward her and gave her a big hug. Tsubaki was surprised but then she gave a smile and returned the hug. "I'll be back soon enough" Tsubaki whispered in Riku's ear.

"I don't want you to go at all…"

"Riku…"

Riku broke the hug and looked at Tsubaki with a solemn smile on his face. He reached into his kimono. He pulled out a blue rose hair clip and put it in Tsubaki's hair.

"You always loved roses… I'm gonna miss you Bara-Hime (Rose Princess)"

Tsubaki put her hand on the rose pin and gave Riku a smile.

"Become a better ruler then me. If I had the choice, I would've chosen to be Queen but now I'm just a fugitive. I hope the next time we meet, we both will have grown to become better people."

Tsubaki took her hood from her red cloak and placed it over her head covering her face. "Goodbye Riku." And with that, Tsubaki made her way to the docks.

Riku looked at her as she walked away and a tear fell from his eye. _Be safe out there… My precious Bara-Hime_

. . .

Tsubaki boarded a ship that was headed toward Waffle Island; the ship was fairly small and had about 2O passengers. It took the ship a day to reach the island and when they finally arrived, Tsubaki was astonished at what the island had to offer.

Waffle Island was a medium sized island that had a very warm and fun atmosphere, there were many families walking around the areas. There were many shops, cafés, and bakeries and everyone was so friendly. Waffle Island is known for their homemade waffles that are only given out every last Sunday of every month. As Tsubaki walked around the plaza she saw a girl surrounded by a group of suspicious looking men near an alleyway.

"Please-Please let go of me!" The brunette said in a scared voice. She was a high school student; you could tell by her school uniform.

The men were all wearing hoodies and they all laughed at her. The man that looked like the one in "charge" lifted her chin up and went in for a kiss. The girl tried to escape his grasp but he was too strong. As the man got in closer to kiss the girl, something flew by him and grazed his cheek. He looked in the direction of the "attack" and saw a young woman with a red cloak standing before him.

"To disturb the warmth in this peaceful town; how dare you!" The girl in the cloak said.

The man had long tan hair and blue eyes. They shone like sapphires and he let go of the women in his grasp. During the interruption the girl tried to run away but the men surrounding the boss grabbed her and restrained her. Upon seeing this, Tsubaki lunged at the men and beat them all. They all collapsed on the floor and the girl was free.

"Run." Tsubaki said to the brunette.

The brunette only looked at Tsubaki with frightened eyes and nodded. "Thank you…" The brunette then ran away and Tsubaki was faced with the boss.

The man walked towards Tsubaki and Tsubaki backed away until she hit her back against the wall. The man had a frightening aura around him, she wasn't able to run or scream for help. He held his hand up to her head and he released a nen aura. A sharp ringing sound echoed through her mind and she blacked out. As the man's friends were getting back on their feet, he grabbed the woman and they all walked through the alleyway.

. . .

She slowly opened her eyes and her vision was blurry. She looked around the room and it looked like an abandoned factory. She tried to get up but her arms and legs were chained to a bed.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Looks like you're finally awake." The long haired man said.

"Where am I? Who are you? What did you do to me?"

"Now, now. Calm down little princess. You see, we were waiting for you to arrive, we didn't think it'll take this long."

"What're you talking about?"

"The bounty. We know who you are. The Sakurai Family Princess. Your aunt, she asked us to capture you. We're supposed to bring you back to her unharmed but… just seeing such a pure beautiful princess in front of me is making it so hard to resist…"

"My aunt did?" She looked up at the man and her eyes were full of fear and sadness. This got the man very excited.

"Turn off the lights." The man ordered. His men were confused but then a blonde haired man did as he ordered.

"What're you doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't worry… Everyone leave us alone." His men followed his orders and left the room. "Now… we're finally alone." The men climbed onto the bed and put each of his legs over Tsubaki's sides. He positioned himself on top of her stomach and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I don't think I've introduced myself yet." He leaned towards Tsubaki's face and looked at her eyes. Her amethyst eyes wavered and the man could not hold back any longer. "I'm Fuuto" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Tsubaki tried to fight back but her restraints were put on tight. Fuuto raped her and beat her all night long. He cut her, burned her, and tortured her. Tsubaki would try to scream for help but he taped her mouth shut.

Fuuto held Tsubaki captive for 2 years. She was repeatedly raped, tortured and sold to other men. Whenever Fuuto and his men were out she would always look at her bracelet and pray. She wondered why Hisoka never saved her and she had almost given up hope completely.

One day Fuuto and his men were talking about how they should let her go. She's no longer "fresh" or "new" and people are beginning to grow uninterested. Others wanted to wait until her body matured a little bit. Fuuto agreed with the suggestions and was going to let her go until he noticed her jewelry. He wanted to steal her necklace and bracelet and make a quick buck off of them but when Fuuto tried to take off her jewelry, Tsubaki fought back. She did everything in her power to keep Fuuto and his men away from her but they were stronger; they pinned her down and had knives pointed at her body.

"Now be a good girl" Fuuto said while removing her bracelet.

BOOOOOOOOM

A huge explosion occurred at the abandoned building and everything was shaking. The ceiling was falling apart and dust covered the room. Needles were thrown into the room and it hit almost everybody. Many of Fuuto's men were killed within the explosion and many were injured with the needles including Fuuto. A shadow flashed by Tsubaki and managed to free her from her cuffs. Fuuto regained his balance and tried to go up against the shadowy figure but the figure threw nen needles at him and he blacked out.

The shadowy figure carried Tsubaki and ran away jumping from roof to roof. As the moon's light shone on the figure it was of an old woman. She had gray hair put into a bun and she wore a green kimono.

"You… You want to get stronger?" The woman asked.

Tsubaki just looked up at her with a blank expression.

"You want to gain power that enhances your assassination skills?"

"You…" Tsubaki managed to speak. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. I was assigned to watch over you. Sorry I wasn't able to save you earlier. I had to watch over your brother. Tanaka and I had to switch roles. A lot happened." The woman looked at Tsubaki's eyes and noticed tears were starting to form. "I'm sorry, I wish I could've saved you sooner."

"It's fine… If it wasn't for you… I would've died… This power… Am I able to achieve it?"

"Only if you believe."

"I… I believe."

The woman gave Tsubaki a smile. "I'm Setsuno. Setsuno Seiya. From this point on, I will teach you Nen."

* * *

Tsubaki slowly opened her eyes and her body was in serious pain. She could barely move and all she could think about was what happened to her. _If only I had accepted the crown… would any of this have even happened? If I hadn't run away… Where would I be now?_ Tears were forming in Tsubaki's eyes and a tear managed to escape her eyes. She felt a hand upon her cheek and it wiped away her tear. She immediately turned her head and beside her was a man with long white hair, a blue hat, and brown eyes. Tsubaki's eyes widened and she uttered a name under the mask that covered her mouth. The man gave a smile to Tsubaki and looked at her with seldom eyes.

"It's been some time hasn't it, Tsuki-Chan?"

Tsubaki removed the mask from her mouth and she barely uttered out "Onii-Chan… W-Why…?"

"Setsuno told me what happened. I didn't think that that magician would fail to protect you. I entrusted him with your life. I thought he would've protected you…"

"It's not like he didn't…"

"I shouldn't have left you when we were little. I should've stayed with you and protected you. None of this would've happened if only I stayed with you."

"Onii-Chan.,."

"Tsuki… d-"

SLAM

"Tsubaki!" Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio barged in the room and were surprised at the scene before them. Gon looked at Tsubaki with anger and sadness. He couldn't believe that he was unable to protect her while she was going through such a terrible experience. Gon and his friends were in Yorknew City a month before Tsubaki was to be sold in the auctions. They heard nothing about the underground auctions and their merchandise until yesterday when Hisoka and Illumi created a scene.

Gon looked at the white haired man and felt like he saw the man before.

"ahh!" Gon pointed at the man and remembered him from an incident that happened a few years ago. Gon was attacked by a foxbear that was trying to raise its cub and the man had to kill the foxbear mother. The man punched Gon for being ignorant and chastises Gon for making him kill the mother.

"You're the one that punched me about 4 years ago!"

"Eh?" Tsubaki looked at the man who was chuckling at Gon's outburst.

"I'm surprised you remember me."

"Of course I remember you, you're the one that told me about my dad."

"Onii-Chan… You know Gon's dad?"

"Onii…Chan…?" Kurapika asked with a confused look. "I thought the Royal Family only had one child… Does that mean the rumors are true?"

"Rumors? What rumors?" Gon asked

"I heard that before the Sakurai Princess was born the Queen had given birth to a Prince 6 years earlier. The Queen wanted a woman to rule Taira so she gave up her son and they tried to have more children but the Queen had a few miscarriages. On their last attempt to have a child, 6 years had already passed and the future Queen of Taira was finally born. I didn't think it was true…"

"It still surprises me when I hear it now…" The man said while giving an embarrassed chuckle.

"But it's all true. Everyone, this is Kite. My older brother, the first son of the Sakurai Family and a Prince as well."

"To think that you were a Prince, Sugoi!" Gon said with such enthusiasm.

"But we weren't interrupting anything were we?" Leorio asked

"No, I heard what happened and immediately came to visit her. She just woke up when you guys came in."

"I see. Is everything okay? Those bastards! To do such a thing!"

"It's okay…I'm fine. Just a broken leg is all."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Excuse me, Miss Sakurai, is there someone I can call to inform them of the situation? A family member or anything?" A nurse walked into the now crowded room with a clipboard and just looked at Tsubaki.

"My brother… he's right next to me."

"I see… and your name?"

"Kite… Sakurai…"

"May I please speak to you out in the hallway?"

"Of course."

The nurse walked out of the room and Kite kissed Tsubaki on her forehead. "I'll be right back…"

As the nurse and Kite left the room it was just the 5 of them on the room.

"So…? I know there's a question one of you is dying to ask, what is it?"

The four guests began to get serious and they all gave a sigh.

"Hisoka… he was here… Did he… have anything to do with this?" Kurapika asked while trying to keep Tsubaki's feelings into consideration.

"Of course not. If anything, he's the one that saved me. Him and Illumi…" Tsubaki looked over at Killua and he had a fearful expression on his face.

"I see…"

"Did you see him in the waiting room?"

"No… No one was there."

"I see…"

_Tsubaki… _Gon looked at Tsubaki and was able to feel all the pain and suffering that she went through in the past 5 months.

. . .

"Is something the matter?" Kite asked the nurse

"It's concerning your sister. I'm not sure if you have been told yet but she has been through a lot these past couple of months. She even got impregnated."

Kite's eyes widened and he gave the nurse a look of death.

"Are you saying, the bastards that dare to touch my sister, got her pregnant?!"

"Yes, but due to the repeat drug and alcohol abuse, the baby did not make it. She was at least 4 months pregnant, she was going to have a baby girl."

"Does she know that?"

"No, we were going to tell her-"

"Don't. If someone has to tell her, I will."

"I understand. Also… I recommend her staying away from large groups. After all the trauma she went through she's probably not accustomed to large groups yet, especially those of men. It's common for victims like her."

"I understand. Once I'm able to sign her out of this hospital, I'll be taking her in with me."

"If that's the case, I'm going to have you sign this release paper."

The nurse held out the clipboard and Kite signed the release paper.

"Thank you Mr. Sakurai."

. . .

CREEAAK

"Ahh, are you guys leaving already?" Gon and his 3 friends were leaving Tsubaki's room when they bumped into Kite outside the door.

"Yeah, we have some business to attend to and we don't want to overwhelm Tsubaki even more" Leorio explained.

"I understand. It was nice meeting you guys. I wish you luck with everything, especially you Gon. I hope you're able to find Ging."

"Hai! Good luck with everything too, Kite-San!" With those words, they parted ways and Kite went into Tsubaki's hospital room.

He closed the door behind him and walks toward Tsubaki.

"What's wrong, Onii-Chan?"

"Tsuki-Chan… Did you know that you were…pregnant?"

Tsubaki had a sad expression on her face.

"Yes, one of the men that kidnapped me raped me and got me pregnant. I was only 2 months pregnant and they decided to abort my baby…"

"eh? They… aborted your baby?" _Impossible. The nurse said she was at least 4 months pregnant. Did they lie to her about the abortion? If that's the case… _"I'm sorry Tsuki-Chan… I shouldn't have brought it up, the nurse just informed me about it that's why. I'm really sorry, my little sister. I couldn't even do the most important job a big brother is supposed to do; protect his little sister. I left you all by yourself…"

Tsubaki took her hand and put it against Kite's cheek. "It's okay, Onii-Chan. You never left me… you were always with me" Tsubaki grasped onto her locket and gave Kite a smile.

"You still have that worn out necklace? Hah." Kite placed his hand over Tsubaki's that was grasping the necklace and kissed her forehead, he then slowly lifted his head and whispered to her, "I forbid you from seeing Hisoka ever again."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "W-what? Why? Onii-Chan…"

"It's for the best. Don't argue with me about it. You need to move on. You can't always rely on him to protect you. Promise me you won't see him."

"Onii-"

"Promise me, Tsuki." Kite had a pitiful look on his face and Tsubaki had no choice but to comply.

"I promise."

"Good. Now go get some rest. I'll stay here for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now go get some rest." Kite took the blanket and covered her up. He dimmed the lights in the room and the only light that shone in the room were of the stars and the moon.

Tsubaki immediately fell asleep and he placed his hand on her forehead and removed any hair that was on her face. _Tsuki… If he's just going to hurt you and not keep his promise towards you then I don't want you two to see each other… Tsuki, when we first met I was so happy to know that I had a family, I can't lose the only real family I have because of a person's stupid decision to not take care of the person they love. _Kite kisses Tsubaki on her forehead and sat in the chair next to her bed and watched over her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisoka returned to the Phantom Troupe's base and they discussed their plans on raiding the auctions. When the meeting was over, Hisoka stepped outside the base for some fresh air, Machi followed him.

"Do you need something, Machi?" Hisoka didn't turn around to face her, he continued to look at the night sky filled with its countless stars.

"What happened? Did something go wrong with the underground auctions? You didn't find your 'moon'?" She said to his back.

"Hah, even if I did, why do you care?"

"Is she important to you?"

"Who?"

"That Princess."

Hisoka looked back at her with shock. "How…?"

"Guess you didn't notice me following you then, huh? But is she? Important to you…?"

"She's a childhood friend."

"Is that it?"

"Yes." Pain and despair spread throughout Hisoka's body. He knows that he has to let go of Tsubaki. He has to avoid her and move on. If he continues to be with her, she'll only get hurt more but the same will happen if he leaves… _Damn… To think she meant this much to me? Hah… Maybe leaving her will do her good. _He looked at Machi and she returned the look, she looked directly in Hisoka's eyes and immediately looked away. Hisoka gave a smirk and walked towards Machi. He lifted her chin and whispered in her ear. "You… are more important to me."

BA-DUMP

Machi's heart beat faster at those words and Hisoka walked away from her. She turned around wanting to chase after him but she restrained herself. _If she really doesn't mean anything to you, do I have the chance to make you mine?_


	15. A Surprise

**[[ Hello everyone ~ ! Sorry for making you guys wait again, here's another chapter for you lovelies! Enjoy! Also, Please R&R! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated ~ ! ]]**

* * *

"Push Your Royal Majesty! You're almost there!"

"AHHHHH!"

"I can see the head! Just a little more!"

A few moments passed by and the sound of a baby crying was echoing through the castle hospital room.

The Queen had given birth to her first child and the doctors wrapped the baby in a warm towel.

"Congratulations Your Royal Majesty, you gave birth to the new Sakurai Family Prince."

"Prince?!" The Queen said in a disgusted voice.

"Yes. You gave birth to a healthy baby boy." The nurse walked over to the Queen and handed her her son but the Queen did not accept the baby.

"This cannot be! I cannot have a Prince! I was sure it was going to be a girl! I'm so sick and tired of all these men ruling these countries! It's time for a woman to rule! I don't want him, take him somewhere else! I have no need for him."

The doctors, nurses and servants were shocked at the Queen's sudden outburst.

"B-But Your Royal Majesty, Y-"

"Let her be." A voice said from behind.

Everyone turned their attention to the hospital door and saw the king, everyone immediately bowed and gave their 'congratulations'.

"Your Majesty The King…"

"Let her be, Clara. She's just in one of her moods."

"Excuse me? Did you want a Prince to rule Taira? I told you I wanted a woman to rule! A WOMAN! We are not keeping that child! We either leave him somewhere or he's going up for adoption. It's your choice." The Queen laid back in her bed and tried to go back to sleep.

"I'll take him from you Clara."

"Hai…" The nurse, Clara, gently handed over the Prince of Taira over to the King. The King gently embraced the little newborn and smiled at his son. The baby was squirming but had a small smirk on his face while looking at his father.

"haha, you're a cute little one" The King said while talking to his son. "Clara, I'll be taking care of my son in my chambers. Set up everything I need tonight, have the servants help you if you need to please. I'll leave everything up to you."

"Yes sir." Clara then walked out of the room with two other nurses and 5 of the maids.

"Tanaka."

"Yes sir?"

"Get the adoption forms ready but try to stall them as long as you can please. I'd like as much time as I can have with my son."

"Yes, sir."

_4 Days Later_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"

"Your Majesty the King, the adoption forms have all been complete and everything is all set. All we have to do now is wait for the papers to be finalized."

"I see…" The King walked over to his son's crib and looked at the sleeping baby. "I wasn't even able to spend a week with you little guy… Oh! How about I give you this…" The King walked over to his desk and pulled out the small top drawer. Inside the draw was a square jewelry box and when he opened it, there was a silver star pendant inside. The King also rummaged through his desk and found a small chain. He attached the charm onto the chain and walked over to his son. He gently took his son's arm and placed the newly made bracelet on the Prince's wrist. "There. Now you will have everything you need to survive in this world." The King had a sad look upon his face. "I just wish I didn't have to let you go but I know that if I don't, your mother will do something worse." The King kissed his sleeping Prince on his forehead and gave a gentle smile. "That's right… I haven't given you a name yet my little one. How about… Kite. You'll hold all the freedom and joy a kite holds when you leave this stressful family. It may be best for you to not handle all the duties of a Royal Family. I just hope you're able to live a joyous free life with a new family." The King gave one last smile and returned to his desk to finish his paperwork.

* * *

"Tsu-chan" The old looking butler began. "Before you leave… there's something you must know."

Tanaka took Tsubaki to the palace's front gate. He closed the big black door behind them and made sure no one was around to hear him. He reached into his pocket and took out a picture and gave it to Tsubaki. The picture was of a baby boy that was only a couple of days old. He had white hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a blue knit cap, a blue and white onesie, and light blue mittens. Dangling from the baby's wrist was a silver looking star pendant.

"Tanaka… What is this? Who is this?" Tsubaki asked while looking at the photo intensely.

"That… is your older brother."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "My… older… brother?! Impossible. I thought the Queen only gave birth to one child! Are you telling me she had another baby before me? And if so, where is he? How old is he? What happened? Why isn't he here with me?" The young Princess took her gaze off the photo and looked at Tanaka.

"Your mother has always done things with unexplainable reasons. When your brother was born, your mother wanted a woman to rule. She said she was 'sick and tired of all these men ruling these countries.' That it was 'time for a woman to rule'. Immediately after she gave birth, she said she had no use for such a child and ordered her servants to put him up for adoption. The King insisted on keeping the child but because of your mother's stubbornness and cruel ways, the King had no choice but to give your brother up for adoption. The King was able to keep your brother in his care for a few days while paperwork was being finalized. The King named your brother Kite before giving him up for adoption and gave him the silver star pendant you see in the photo. The very pendant that is the matching set with yours."

"eh…?"

"You see Tsu-Chan. The King had a sister growing up but she died when she was young due to an incurable disease. When they were little they went to an antique store with their parents and saw these beautiful star and moon matching pendants. It's said that the pair that have those matching pendants will have the power to know when the other is in danger."

"Danger? What do you mean?"

"Well, when the King's sister passed away, the star pendant that your father had on broke into many tiny pieces. The pendants were connected to one another and if death were to happen upon a beholder of the pendant, the pendant of the other person will break and the only way to repair it is to bring it back to the antique shop. Your father took his pendant and had it fixed and he said that when he has children he will give these pendants to his children. Thus, the Prince and Princess of the Sakurai Family were born and the pendants were given to each of you. But the point of me telling you this is to have you go find your brother and reunite with him. From what I heard he's in Touhma Village as of right now and when you two are close to one another the pendants will react to each other."

"And… how old is he exactly?"

"He should be 12 now. He's 6 years older than you Tsu-Chan."

"I see…"

Tanaka put his hand on Tsubaki's head and she looked up into his eyes. He gave a gentle smile.

"Don't worry Tsu-Chan. I'll do everything in my power to prevent the Machiyo and your aunt from finding you. You don't deserve this type of life. Just go find your brother and focus on living a free life. You deserve happiness and please be safe on your journey."

"Hai. Arigato Tanaka-San!" Tsubaki ran into Tanaka's arms and gave him a tight hug. When she released her grip she put her hood on from her red cloak and waved goodbye to Tanaka as she left.

. . .

When Tsubaki finally managed to leave Taira Village, she boarded a boat to head to Touhma Village. When she reached Touhma Village what she was expecting was not what she saw.

Touhma Village was a very small Village and it was very "peasant-like". There were many older people but it seemed like a very peaceful village. It had a very warm and cozy aura surrounding the village and Tsubaki couldn't wait to find her brother.

"Hey! Come back here you!" An elderly woman called out

"hahaha! Catch me if you can old hag!" From around the corner, a boy with long white hair, a blue hat, and a long blue jacket ran past Tsubaki. He also had a pack of 5 dogs running behind him.

"Why you!" Chasing after the boy was an elderly woman with a broomstick in her hand. "Jeez, when will that boy learn that he can't always steal from us vendors?" The elderly woman gave a sigh and before returning to her post she spotted Tsubaki. "I've never seen you before, are you new?"

"Eh? Yes, how did you know?"

The woman gave a heartfelt laugh.

"Touhma isn't that big of a village, everyone basically knows everyone around here. Except for that boy…"

"That boy?" Tsubaki looked in the direction the boy ran.

"He's had a pretty rough childhood growing up, his parents died when he was 6. He spent most of his life in and out of foster homes and I heard he just ran away. Living on his own now. He has these packs of dogs that just do his every bidding and he steals food from us merchants whenever he feels like it. I know he doesn't have anywhere to go and maybe he just wants attention but I just wish someone could teach him that he can't just do that because he's lonely. I've said a bit too much to an outsider like you. Not many people know who he is or where he actually came from. I hope that he grows up to learn better. Well, I need to go back to my stand. It was nice meeting you miss. Please come visit my stand next time." With those words the elderly woman left Tsubaki and returned to the market plaza.

Tsubaki ran in the direction that the boy ran and tried to follow him. She heard faint barking and footsteps running so she tried to follow behind as closely as she could.

"Hey! Come back here you!" A voice called out.

_Is he stealing again?_ Tsubaki ran to the source of the call and she saw an elderly man standing at his post with an unhappy facial expression. His basket of apples were knocked down and the apples were everywhere. Tsubaki looked all around the stand and she saw a blue jacket running away with a pack of dogs. She immediately caught up to the boy and followed him to his destination, as she was running behind the boy her bracelet started flashing a blue light, the color of the pendant. The boy continued to run for at least 1O minutes and he stopped at an alleyway with a dead end.

Down the alley was a small white tent pitched up with wooden boxes next to the tent. The boy went into the tent and so did his dogs. Tsubaki hesitated for a minute but then she walked towards the tent. She slowly opened the front flap and saw the boy sharing the bread and fruit he stole with his dogs. As she was looking at the boy, the bracelet shone a bright blue color and one of the dogs noticed Tsubaki and barked at her. Tsubaki immediately tried to hide but the boy was too quick for her. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and turned her around. When the boy held onto her wrist, Tsubaki moon pendant shone brightly and another source of light was coming from underneath the boy's shirt. The two pendants shone beautiful blue and silver lights and they had a strong magnetic force attracting them. After the boy let go of Tsubaki's wrist, the lights stopped.

"Who… are you?" The boy asked.

"It can't be… You… I'm…"

"huh? Speak more clearly"

"I'm… your younger sister."

"sister?! I…I have a sister? No way!" A smile formed on the boy's face. "I knew it! I knew something was missing from my life! A sister! I can't believe it, I have a family again!" The boy rushed over to Tsubaki and gave her a tight hug.

Tsubaki was surprised but she returned the hug.

"But why are you here? Where did you come from? Do you know anything about our family? Where we come from?"

"Yes… I'll tell you inside that tent of yours. It's getting dark and chilly out."

"Oh, that's right. Come on in. By the way, I'm Kite."

"Tsubaki"

. . .

After the two got settled, Tsubaki told Kite everything.

"So… I'm a Prince? I can't believe it! Did our mom really hate me that much?" A painful expression was on Kite's face.

Tsubaki looked at Kite with pitiful eyes and said, "Mother was always like that. She never had a good way of expressing her love. Actually… I don't even know if she loved me at all… Papa was the one that cared more than anyone. You would have loved him… Our Papa…" A tear fell from the young Princess's eyes and Kite wiped away the tear from her face.

"We both lost our parents… but now we have each other!" Kite's eyes gleamed and he gave Tsubaki a smile. "We both have been through a lot but I promise I will be a good big brother to you! After all, it's a big brother's job to protect his little sister! I'll be your new family Tsubaki if you'll be mine!"

Tsubaki gave Kite a gentle smile and said "hai!"

* * *

Six years have gone by since the two have met and together they tried their hardest to survive. Tsubaki has followed in Kite's footsteps and stole food alongside Kite. One day when Kite went to get some bread alone, he came back to the tent and saw a mysterious looking man sitting inside the tent with Tsubaki.

"You guys live with these animals? Seems exciting! Hey kid, how do you want to become a hunter? I can see potential from you." Said the man looking at Kite

"eh? Hunter? Me?"

"I could teach you if you want but if not, I'll just get going."

"Wait! If I become a hunter, will I be able to get stronger? And what about my sister?"

"I already talked to her, she declined. She said she wasn't ready yet and that it'll be better if you become one but you will definitely become stronger. It all depends on you though."

"I'll do it! But wait… Tsubaki… what about you?"

"I'll be fine Onii-Chan. I have a place to go to if you want to go with this man. It's no problem! You should do it Onii-Chan!" Tsubaki looked at Kite and gave him a big smile.

"Well… what do you say?" The man asked.

"I'll do it."

"Good. Meet me at the docks at noon tomorrow."

"Hai!"

The man then walked out of the tent and disappeared out of sight.

"Are you sure it's okay, Tsuki-Chan?"

"Hai, Onii-Chan. You want to become strong don't you? I know you can do it!"

"I'm sorry Tsuki-Chan but I promise I'll get stronger to protect you!"

"I know you will. Arigato Onii-Chan" Tsubaki gave Kite a gentle smile and gave him a tight hug.

. . .

It's finally noon tomorrow and Tsubaki and Kite have made their way to the docks. There they see a man with an orange hat and green cape, it was the man that was in the tent yesterday. He noticed the two and slowly walked towards them.

"You ready?" The man asked

"Yes, all ready."

"Alright, let's board the ship then, we'll be leaving shortly."

"Hai. Ne, Tsuki-Chan…"

"eh?"

"I have something to give you."

"What is it Onii-Chan"

Kite reached into his pocket and pulled a silver circle shaped locket out.

"That…"

"It's a locket, I managed to buy it with the money I found around the city, It's special; just for you." Kite walked towards Tsubaki and put the locket on her neck. "There we go. Perfect."

Tsubaki admired the necklace and then she looked up at her big brother. She gave him a smile and gave him one last hug. Kite returned the hug and kissed Tsubaki's forehead.

"I'll come back for you okay? Also, there's a surprise inside that locket. Open it up when I leave okay?"

"Hai…"

"Well, it's time for me to go…"

"Bye, Onii-Chan" and with that Kite walked towards the boat the man was on and as the boat was leaving the docks he waved goodbye to his sister.

When the boat was no longer in sight, Tsubaki took her locket and opened it up. Inside was a picture of them two when they first met. They were smiling and laughing and they looked very close in the picture. Upon seeing this tears escaped Tsubaki's eyes and she smiled at the locket.

"Good luck Onii-Chan… I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

"ahh… you're awake Tsuki-Chan?"

"Onii-Chan, what's going on?"

"Your two weeks are up. You'll able to leave the hospital now. Your leg has fully healed and your body has returned to normal. I just finished all the paperwork. I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"I see, sorry about this Onii-Chan…"

"Don't worry about it my little sister. It's not like it's your fault. Besides, I need to take you somewhere after this."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise, don't worry."

"You know I don't really like surprises."

"haha, I know you don't but it's a good surprise, I promise you."

"alright, then shall we go?"

"Let's."

. . .

When the two have left the hospital they headed for the town three cities over. Their destination was Bubble Island and the only way to get there is by boat. They went to the docks and headed for the last boat that was headed for Bubble Island. Bubble Island is located near Waffle Island and it is known for the bubbles that are formed in the water surrounding the island covering the island in countless bubbles. The bubbles change colors constantly and when they are seen at night it is a very beautiful sight.

As Kite and Tsubaki reached Bubble Island Kite brought Tsubaki to the local café called "Bubble Tea Café". When they sat at their table Kite pulled out his phone and told someone to meet him at the café. A few moments later Kite instructed Tsubaki to close her eyes. Tsubaki did as she was told and a woman sat down at the table.

"Okay Tsuki-Chan, open your eyes."

When Tsubaki opened her eyes she saw a beautiful brunette with curly hair and brown eyes. She had on a red dress and she was holding a baby in a light blue onesie wearing a blue cap and blue mittens.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsubaki-Chan, Kite has told me a ton about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, uhh…"

"Oh, my name is Alice." She gave a smile to Tsubaki.

"Nice to meet you Alice…" Tsubaki looked at Kite and gave him a questioning look.

"haha, surprised? Tsubaki, Alice here is the surprise. She's my wife and the baby here is my son; as well as your nephew."

"Wife? Nephew? No way! You got married and had a baby! Congratulations Onii-Chan! He's so precious, what's his name?"

"His name is Luka, isn't he just precious? Would you like to hold him?" Alice said.

"eh? Is it okay…?

"Of course!" Kite said.

Alice handed Luka over to Tsubaki and she looked at the baby with such a gentle face. Luka looked at Tsubaki and he gave a smile and a little giggle. Luka had bright big brown eyes and he had hair just as white as Tsubaki's.

"Aw, he seems to really like you Tsubaki-Chan"

Tsubaki gave a smile to Alice and returned her attention back to Luka,

"hey there little fella. Aren't you a little cutie?" Tsubaki said with a cutesy baby voice.

"haha, you really are good with children Tsuki-Chan. Well since you're here, how about you stay with us for a little? We can catch up on things and you can spend some time with little Luka, what do you say?"

Tsubaki hesitated for a bit, she couldn't stop thinking about Hisoka but as she looked into Luka's eyes she couldn't help but agree to her brother's offer.

"Great! It's going to be so much fun having another female in the house!" Alice explained. "I can't wait! I'm going to go shopping and set up the guest room for Tsubaki-Chan here, would you mind watching over Luka for a second?"

"Sure thing Honey, We'll see you at home later." Alice then took her purse and walked out of the café.

"Don't you think it's time for you to settle down soon Tsubaki?"

"eh?"

"I mean, you're 23 years old, you may still have a lot to see in the world but shouldn't you have some sort of support system by your side? Why not marry King Riku? I'm sure he'll be able to provide you with stability. I think joining this Hunter business was too dangerous for you. Maybe you should even go back to the Royal Palace…"

"You know I can never do that…"

"It was only a suggestion. You can't be stuck up on Hisoka forever."

"I know… You don't need to tell me twice…" Tsubaki looked down into Luka's eyes while her own eyes were wavering and full of sadness. Luka looked up at Tsubaki and gave her a smile and a giggle. That made Tsubaki's heart feel a brief moment of warmth.


End file.
